Slave To Love
by mookaball
Summary: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Will she let herself fall for his charm
1. Hell Hole Or Dream Home

**AN: Hey, hey, hey! Here's the first chapter of my newest story! ENJOY!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.**

**Title: Slave to Love**

**Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1- Hell Hole or Dream Home

------------

She sighed as she poured a cup of hot coffee for her new 'master'. It had only been a week since her days of a free spirit became nothing more then a memory. Seven days, five hours, and 26 minutes to be exact. She sighed as she thought of the very day that caused her to move here.

_****Flashback****_

_Her mother and father sat in their living room negotiating their situation. Kagome and her younger brother Souta were standing behind the archway to eavesdrop on the conversation. The two where very aware of what has been going on for the past few years. They'd just chose to let their parents handle it since they 'didn't them to worry about it'. But that didn't stop then from being curious, especially Kagome. She was probably more concerned than her brother because she knew more about what was going on. _

"_Do you have the money?" A males' voice was heard. _

_Kagome recognized the voice. It was the same voiced she'd been hearing since she was around fifteen. Perhaps it had gotten slightly deeper since then though._

"_I'm sorry….but it you just give us a little more time…" Kagome knew that was her father._

"_You two have been giving me that same line for the past four years! You've got to pay something or else I'll have to close down your family's restaurant. And I wouldn't want to do that."_

"_But we don't exactly have 8600 dollars to just give you Inuyasha. If we had it, we'd gladly give it to you. But we just don't."_

_Kagome held her little brothers hand and bit her bottom lip. She cringed at the total she'd heard her father say. '8600' was quiet a large amount of money. Especially in these times when money was really tight for her family. But never had it crossed her mind that her mother and father would borrow such a large amount of money. Even she knew that couldn't be paid off, at least not in cash._

"_How could they be so stupid?" She whispered but soon tuned back into the conversation when she heard Inuyasha speak again._

"_I'm sorry but I can't give you another extension. I've been patient with you all for quiet a long time and I can't wait any longer. I need something…"_

_Kagome took this time to peak her head into the archway to see what was going to transpire. She watched as her mother pulled out a check book._

"_All we have now is twenty-five hundred. Can we give you that and pay you back some way other than money?" Her mother spoke._

"_Twenty-five hundred isn't even half of what you owe me. I'll take it, but how do you plan on paying back the other 6,100 dollars? Work it off or something?" _

"_Could we? Or rather me? I'll work for your company and pay off the rest of the money." Kagome's father suggested._

"_You can't!" Kagome yelled now making herself fully visible by everyone in the room. "If someone is going to work for you, let me do it!" Soon she wished she'd stayed on the other side of the wall._

"_Kagome," Her father called out to her. "You shouldn't be in here. Go back up stares; don't worry about what's going on here." _

_Inuyasha turned his head and was almost star struck at the beauty of the young woman who couldn't have been any older than 20. If even that old. She was about 5'5. She had long black hair, and soft brown eyes. Her face was heart shaped with high cheek bones that held a natural light pink tint to them. Her skin was smooth and porcelain in color, her legs where long. She was curvy in all the right places. Everything a part of her was just right and she sparked something inside him._

_Inuyasha spoke up. "How old are you?" He asked, hoping he was right in his assumptions._

_Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she looked at the man who'd spoken to her. "Uh…I just turned 19 last month._

_Inuyasha nodded. "Very well then."_

"_You're not suggesting that my daughter works for you? This doesn't concern her at all." Mr. Higurashi spoke up in defense of Kagome._

"_The girl volunteered, and it will help pay off your loan." Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "You're too young to work in my firm, but you can work for me in my house."_

"_You can't take my daughter!" Her mother bellowed._

_Neither Kagome or Inuyasha paid her mothers statement any mind. _

"_If it will help my family, I'll do what ever you want…" Was Kagome's final statement._

_****End of Flashback****_

"Of all the times I wished I could have stayed in my room, that day would have been one of those times."

Anyone would probably say she was living the life of luxury. However, Kagome didn't feel that way. Sure, she now lived in a house with more rooms then she could count. Sure, she was allowed to do pretty much what ever she wanted as long as she also did what he wanted. Sure, if she asked for something, she'd most likely get it. But she still felt somewhat trapped. She felt isolated from the rest of the world since she was still confined to this 'dream house'

"Kagome," She heard coming from the next room over. "Is my coffee about ready?"

"Just a second." She answered coyly before making her way to the next room.

When she entered she found Inuyasha sitting on a white sofa reading a book. Once she sat the cup on the coffee table in front of him, she crossed her arms and glared at Inuyasha. Somehow he sensed her eyes were on him so he looked up from his book and directed his eyes toward Kagome.

"Is there something you would like to say…?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "No, I just figured I'd stare at you until it annoyed you enough to send me home."

Inuyasha smirked at her attitude. Somehow it had grown on him since she came in with it the day she moved in. He felt as though it suited her look; a pretty face with a fiery personality. Yes, everything about Kagome was a complete turn on.

"Stare all you want to, you're not going home anytime soon. $6,100 dollars is a lot of money to work off. Plus I'm not treating you like my personal slave. So it's going to take quiet some time for you to pay off that money with the little things I have you do."

"Oh, well why not make me do more? That way I can work harder, and get out of this hell hole quicker?"

"Ouch," He pretended to be hurt by the girls' words. "Hell hole…? Is that really what you think you're living in?"

"Duh…" She answered smartly.

He started chuckling. "I don't think a house with 12 bedrooms, 9½ bathrooms, 3 kitchens, 2 living rooms, 2 pools, 3 hot tubs, a gazebo and 2 indoor patios plus more would be considered a hell hole. In fact, most people would probably consider this a small piece of heaven."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Well I don't. It's still a hell hole to me."

"And why do you think that?"

"Uh…because YOU'RE here!" She answered putting heavy emphasis on 'you're'.

Inuyasha rubbed his chin and nodded his head. "So…I make it hell for you? I wonder how that could be since I've been nothing but good to you since you've been here. What could I have done to make you so upset?"

Kagome got close to his face, less than an inch away. "The minute you were born was the minute my life became a living hell." After she said that she started walking out the room.

"How could me being born be hell for you when _you_ weren't even a thought when I was born? Or have you forgotten I'm older than you are?" Inuyasha smirked because he knew he stumped her with that statement.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to my room. Would you like to ruin my life for a few more minutes before I go?" She said while crossing her arms

He thought for a moment before something came into his head. Something that he knew _really_ aught to piss her off, and that was something he'd grown to love to do. "In fact, I think I will." He started rotating his head. "My necks been feeling a little soar lately from all the stress you're causing me. Why don't you come give me a neckrub. It's the least you could do."

She raised an eyebrow and tried to force away the smirk that was forming across her face. "Ha! You've finally lost it! If you really thought for a second that I'd share any type of physical contact with you, then you…"

"You have no choice. Or have you forgotten what you volunteered yourself for? I believe you told me you'd do _anything_, and I think a neck rub falls under the category of _anything_. Now you come and bring your pretty little self over here, and rub my neck." He said to her nonchalantly.

Kagome silently cursed under her breath while walking behind the couch Inuyasha was sitting on to begin messaging his neck. She started off pretty soft but it soon got very violent as she began taking out her frustrations against him on his neck. Of course it was no skin off her bones though since she was doing the fun part. But the thrill wore off when she noticed Inuyasha wasn't showing any signs of being in pain which completely defeated the purpose.

Roughly around a half hour later, Kagome began complaining that her fingers were cramping up and that she was tired of standing. Naturally Inuyasha could have told her to suck it up and finish his message, but he was a nice guy. Plus, he really didn't want the girl to be totally upset with him since being dragged away from her family was probably enough to drive her crazy. So he allowed her to return to her room and he'd call for her if he needed her.

When Kagome reached her bedroom, she immediately threw herself onto the bed facing downward. She smothered her face in the pillow and screamed. If it hadn't have been for the pillow, she may have broken a window with her loud screaming. Momentarily she finished and sat up in her bed and began looking around the room that was now hers. Although she wouldn't admit it to Inuyasha, she actually liked her room. It was like, the dream bedroom she never had. The room was huge with green walls, her favorite color. It had a fully equipped bathroom, the bed was king sized and amazingly comfortable. There was a 52" TV. hanging on her wall. Plus a lot of other stuff that caught her interest. The only thing that could make living here a little more pleasurable would be if Inuyasha wasn't there. True as it maybe, he could be an alright guy at times, but who really wants to be someone's personal slave?

_**Though, when I think about it…he doesn't really treat me like a slave…I do a few things that he asks me…but other then that, he leaves me alone…**_

Kagome sighed and started walking to the bathroom. "Maybe a quick shower will clear my thoughts."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay, I had up to here written for like 3 days now just hoping something new would come to mind; but it didn't. So, unfortunately this chapters a little shorter then I planed for it to be. And honestly, I don't have a clue as to what the next chapter should be about. Let me put it this way, I know exactly what's suppose to happen in the middle and towards the end…but I have nothing to build up to that. That's where you all come in at. Throw me some of your ideas PLEASE or else I won't be able to finish this story. =(**

**-Dia**


	2. A Friend And A Foe

**AN: Well, it's currently 1:37 in the morning. I can't sleep so I decided to get started on this chapter. Enjoy my lovely readers!  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:Don't own…never will.**

**Title: Slave to Love**

**Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2- A Friend And A Foe  
-------------

Kagome groaned as she reluctantly stomped her way around the huge house. It had only been about a month of mild torture, but to her, it felt like years. Sometimes it'd seem like Inuyasha only made her do certain things just to annoy her. Most likely because that was his sole purpose.

"Go take it back to the kitchen…he says! I don't like my food to touch…he says!" She mumbled as she neared the main kitchen. Fire was blazing in her eyes. "You better sleep with one eye open Inuyasha…" She continued unknown to her that someone was watching.

The young woman with long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes watched Kagome with a confused look on her face. But she didn't speak. For some reason, she found Kagome's conversation with herself to be quite entertaining.

"Because I just might get you…" Kagome headed over to the cupboard and grabbed an extra plate to separate the two touching foods so Inuyasha could stop complaining. After having the plate in her possession, she reached over the counter toward the knife stand and pulled out huge knife. She smiled at its sharp blade and squinted her eyes. She then turned around only to be met face to face with her stalker.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed and dropped everything she was holding. She looked down at her feet and sighed. "Great…something else he can get on my nerves about…"

The unknown woman laughed and went to help Kagome. She squatted and began to clean some of the mess Kagome had made.

"No, no." Kagome protested. "This is my fault. I'll clean it."

"Oh, it's no big deal." She answered while continuing with the mess. "You know…you really should check to make sure the room is empty before you plot on someone's death." She joked.

Kagome chuckled nervously. "Speaking of which…how much of that did you hear?"

"Well…unless something came before 'Go take it back to the kitchen' I heard everything."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, well…that's embarrassing."

"Think nothing of it. I'd probably be plotting the same thing if I had your occupation. Only difference is that he'd be pushing up daisies by now." The young woman out stretched her hand. "I'm Sango. I work the main Kitchen from Wednesday to Saturday."

Kagome brushed some hair behind her ear before taking Sango's hand. "I'm Kagome! I'm Inuyasha's personal…everything else. I work and live here 24/7!" She answered a tad bit more sarcastic than she meant. But Sango understood her reason for sarcasm.

Sango only laughed. "I can only imagine how demanding your job could be. But try not to feel like it's all bad. Inuyasha can be pretty alright sometimes."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango's statement and the two of them stood up when the mess of food was cleaned. They dropped everything in the sink, and then Kagome started rubbing her temples.

She sighed. "What am I suppose to do now…?"

"You could always just go to his room and tell him what happened, minus…the knife part."

Kagome gave Sango an unreadable look and Sango immediately took the hint.

"Or…" She passed Kagome a new tray of food. "You could take this to him and make like nothing ever happened."

Kagome smiled and took the tray from Sango. "I like that idea better, thank you." She pondered for a short moment. "Hey, how come I've never seen you before? I thought I've been all through this house by now."

"I've seen you. You've just never seen me. I'm sure you were too preoccupied with whatever Inuyasha told you to do."

"True…well, it was nice talking to you. Hope I'll see you later!" Kagome replied cheerfully. "I've got to get this to lord of the complaints."

Sango nodded and Kagome left the kitchen attentively, heading back up the endless flight of stairs. When she finally made it to the second floor she heard something come from downstairs. It sounded almost as if the front door was opened. But she shrugged her shoulders believing herself to just be hearing things.

Kagome then headed further down the hall leading to Inuyasha's bedroom. When met face to face with the cherry wood door, she knocked softly expecting Inuyasha to come to the door. Instead, she heard his voice yell 'come in.' from the other side. Her heart pulsed at hearing his words. Never had she been inside Inuyasha's lair before. Truthfully she was nervous about it. Sure, she'd been to his door many times. But she never walked in his room. She never had a reason to. So why would today be any different?

She took a deep breath before twisting the knob then pushed the door open. "Um…Inuyasha…?"

The room was nothing she'd ever seen before. She'd thought her own room was something magnificent, but this one was out of this world. However, her thoughts were soon broken when confused looking half demons eyes were met with hers.

"K-Kagome?" He questioned. "What are you doing in here?"

Kagome took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Inuyasha, do you think I'd be in here by choice? Or did you forget you made me go get you a whole new plate of breakfast because the food was touching?"

He raised a brow. "Oh yea, I did make you do that didn't I? I didn't think you'd take it literally."

She could feel her blood begin to start boiling. "Are you saying…I just did all of that for nothing…?

Inuyasha began to smirk. "Well…aren't you the smartest pair of boobs on legs?" He answered after taking a glance at Kagome's attire. A pair of shorts and a white tank top.

Kagome's face flushed red from anger and embarrassment. "Excuse me…"

He flagged her. "Pipe down. Just leave the tray on a table somewhere and go back to your room."

Kagome had to bite her tongue to keep from saying something she would regret. Though she doubted she'd regret it. Still, it'd be rude and she wasn't that type of person to say everything she felt. So instead she did as she was asked and left the room. Once on the other side she must have screamed loud enough china could hear it. But once her chronic screaming fit was over, she headed back down the stairs to find something to occupy her time until she was needed again.

Somehow, she found herself stroll back into the main kitchen in hopes to see Sango again. Seeing her would have been a lot better than talking to a wall or Inuyasha since those were the only people around to talk to. Besides the other hired help. But not many of them spoke to her and she wasn't sure why. Once in the kitchen, she propped herself on stool and rested her head on the table.

"I can see you're a tad bit over whelmed…" The familiar voice said.

Kagome lifted her head to see Sango smiling in front of her. "Is it that obvious?"

Sango nodded her head. "Yes, your red all over and I'm more than sure you weren't like that a couple minutes ago." She replied while placing a cup of hot tea in front of Kagome.

"Well, it's nothing new to me. Every time I come in contact with Inuyasha, he finds some way to annoy me."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Kagome took a sip of the tea. _**I don't really know her…but she does seem like nice person…**_

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Well first he…"

"No…no…look I'm busy right now! I probably won't be leaving for a couple of hours…no I'm not telling you where I am. Because it's none of your business…" A strange female voice was heard getting closer and closer to the kitchen.

"Great…the queen of the she-devils is here again…" Sango groaned.

Kagome was slightly confused. "Queen of the she-devils? Who's that?"

"You'll see real soon."

A woman around maybe 21 or 22 walked into the kitchen. She had light skin, with a sophisticated look. In a way, she seemed like a slightly older version of Kagome. But that's only to someone who would see them in the same room.

"Okay…well I'll see you later on tonight. Alright…I love you too…bye." She hung up her cell and placed it in her pocket. Then her once sweet looking face turned into one of extreme hatred as she gazed upon Kagome and Sango.

Sango gave her an incredulous look. "Hello…Kinky-hoe."

The woman instantly fumed with anger. "What did you just call me?"

"Uh…Kikyo…you're name. Unless you changed it for unknown reasons…"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Where's Inuyasha? And just give me a straight up answer. I don't want any of your sass."

Sango chuckled. "And the world doesn't want you on it…guess we both won't get our wishes." She answered sarcastically.

Kagome watched the tension build between Sango and this Kikyo person. She could tell there was some heat between them. That was obvious. She looked from Kikyo and Sango as each of them threw smart comments at the other.

"You don't want to get me upset cook girl. You won't like me when I'm pissed." Kikyo said in a low growl.

"Actually…I don't like you at all. So you being pissed won't really make a difference."

Kagome found herself chuckling at Sango remark. She didn't intend for her laughter to be loud, but Kikyo heard it anyway and turned her hate filled eyes on her. But Kagome didn't notice since she was still laughing.

"And what are you laughing at, girl!?"

Kagome averted her eyes to Kikyo and both of them seemed slightly taken back at the other. In that instant they realized the similarity between them and so it didn't really faze Kagome, it seemed to upset Kikyo.

"What are you, some stalker fan girl or something?" Kikyo asked.

"You talking to me…?" Kagome answered with a raised brow?

"Well I'm certainly not talking to myself! Now, who are you and how come I've never seen you before?"

Kagome gave the woman a look, but decided to humor her. "My names Kagome and I…"

"AM VISITING ME!" Sango butted in. "She's my cousin…"

Kagome immediately sent a confused look to Sango who only nodded back to her.

Kikyo gave both Sango and Kagome suspicious looks. "Whatever. You better not cross me again, Kagome. Something bad might happen to you."

Kagome raised a brow. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No…it's a promise!" She answered before leaving the kitchen.

The tension in the room instantly cleared and Kagome turned to Sango. "Who was that? And why did you tell her I was your cousin?"

"That's Kikyo."

"No way! You mean Kikyo Matsura? Itsuki Matsura's daughter…the man that makes those electric cars?" Kagome felt her excitement rising.

"Yes, but believe me Kagome…the thrill wears off. She nasty, and crude. One of the worst people you'd ever know. She's also Inuyasha's girlfriend. Or at least she tries to be."

"Girlfriend…I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Not surprised you didn't know. In fact, it doesn't surprise me that the two of you never crossed paths before today. I'm even sure it was an accident that the two of you met just now."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked suddenly sparked with interest.

"C'mon Kagome…you mean you…haven't…noticed?"

Kagome tiled her head. "Noticed…noticed what?"

Sango could have begun to laugh then and there but she held her laughter inside. "I think I'll let you figure it out on your own. Anyway. Do yourself a favor and DO NOT get too close to Kikyo. If she were to ever find out you spent so much time with Inuyasha…she'll make your life hell. THAT'S why I told her you were my cousin and that you were visiting. She's less likely to bother you this way. So try not to make it known that you're like…his maid."

Kagome nodded her head to sow she understood. But she didn't respond verbally.

However, on the other side of the wall, Kikyo stood with an evil smirk on her face. She rolled her eyes before chuckling and walking away.

_**Okay Miss Kagome…I'll see fit that you won't be so close to Inuyasha anymore…you mess with fire…you get burned…**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still in his room, but sitting on the huge balcony. It was a warm summer Saturday and he was enjoying every moment of it. The clean air, the cool breeze then went by ever once in a while, the clear blue sky. He leaned on the gate and looked out at the big lake behind his house. Enjoying the peaceful energy until someone walked behind him and embraced him from behind.

"Why do I get the feeling you were hiding from me…?"

Inuyasha shook his head before turning to face his intruder. "I wasn't hiding from you. If I was…I doubt I'd be in my room Kikyo."

She let go of him and backed up slightly with a pouted lip. "Why do you sound so irritated Inu-poo? Did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently.

Inuyasha raised a brow. _**Inu-poo…**_

"Yes you did. You just came into my room without knocking first."

Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aren't we enough of a couple for me to surprise you in your bedroom?" She seductively asked before placing a fiery kiss on his lips.

Not really being able to answer the question, he returned the kiss which lasted for a few seconds and the parted.

"Now…are you still upset with me?"

"You don't have to seduce me Kikyo. I would have gotten over it. But no, I'm not upset, I never was." He answered while taking a seat on one of the chairs on the balcony.

Kikyo didn't really pay what he said much attention. Instead she sat on his lap in the opposite direction he was so she could face him. She began to unbutton the red shirt he was wearing while forcibly engulfing him in hot kisses. She started at his jaw line and worked her way to lips.

"K-Kikyo…" He forced out in the mild second she pulled away. But soon occupied his lips with her own.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and stopped her from unbuttoning his shirt. And at the very second she stopped kissing him and looked at his confused.

"Kikyo! Control yourself!" He yelled while standing up to get her off of him. He then turned away from her.

She made a face at him turning his back to her. "You know, it doesn't surprise me that you're saying that!"

"And what do you mean by that…?" He said in a monotone voice.

"You wouldn't be rejecting me if you didn't have a little sideline girl!" Kikyo blurted.

Upon hearing Kikyo's accusation, he turned to face her. "The reason I'm stopping you is because I'm not in the mood for this right now. And for your information…I don't have a sideline girl!" He yelled.

"Oh yea! Then who is that Kagome girl? And why have I never met her? What's her purpose here?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his voice suddenly got softer. "Y-you know…about Kagome…?"

Kikyo gave him a suspicious look. "Judging by your reaction…"

"I'm not seeing Kagome. So just drop the subject. You got your answer so leave it at that."

Kikyo was appalled at Inuyasha's attitude. "No I won't drop the subject! I'm your girlfriend; I have a right to know! Who is she!?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm not going to tell you that…"

Her jaw dropped and she stood close to his face. "She works for you doesn't she? She works closely with you…doesn't she?"

Inuyasha gave her a look. "How do you know all of that?"

"I'm not going to tell you that…" She repeated his earlier words and walked away leaving a very concerned and worried Inuyasha.

"Why did I ever get involved with that girl…?" He whispered.

_**Because she was easy…and she looks good…**_

"Great…now I'm loosing my mind…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The day had gone by pretty quickly as stars began to fill the sky. Kagome was in the laundry room washing her and Inuyasha's dirty laundry while baby bash blasted threw her ipod headphones. She pranced around the room having fun tossing the clothes one by one into the machine or dancing while folding. And she'd been doing so for about a half hour before someone walked in the room, unknown to her of course.

She danced around the room. Gliding, twisting, and turning her body around as if she didn't have a care in the world. "She moves her body like a cyclone. And she makes me wanna do it all night long. Going hard when they turn the spotlights on. 'Cause she moves…gahhh!!!" She screamed and she accidentally walked into Inuyasha.

She took the headphones off her head and looked him in the eye. "Can I help you? Or did you just come to watch me wash your clothes?" She asked while turning her focus back to her current job.

His eyes were wide and he tried his best to keep his jaw from dropping. Never had he ever seen Kagome do anything else but walk or run. And he couldn't help think that watching her move like that was a complete turn on. But he wouldn't tell Kagome that…not to her face at least. He instead cleared his throat and cleared his lustful thoughts of her.

"No. Actually I needed to talk to you."

Kagome closed the lip on the washing machine before turning back to Inuyasha. "What about?"

"About…a certain person that you may or may not have met today."

Kagome sat on top of the washing machine with a raised eyebrow at Inuyasha. "If you're talking about your girlfriend, then yea, I met her."

Inuyasha slapped himself in the forehead. "I was afraid of that." He mumbled.

Kagome tilted her head. "What was that you said?"

"Nothing…but, did she say anything to you? Something that may have been a little out of pocket?"

Kagome pondered that thought thinking back to her interesting encounter with Kikyo. "Well…aside from her threatening my life, no.

Inuyasha felt relieved. "That's good…" But then he realized what she said. "Wait! She threatened you?"

The buzzer went off on the dryer and Kagome hopped up to tend to the clothes. She bent over to take the clothes out not realizing she was giving Inuyasha full view of her behind. Not to mention she was still in her shorts from earlier. And Inuyasha wasn't exactly looking away.

"Well…it was, and wasn't a threat. She just said I better not cross her again or something bad might happen to me."

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat before responding to her statement. "Oh…what kind…of bad things?"

Kagome still unaware of the view she was giving, still hadn't stood back up yet. "I don't know. She didn't say. But who cares really?" She finally stood back up and brought the basket of clothes to the table in the laundry room for folding.

Finally being able to get the enticed feeling down he averted he gazed to her face. "Are you…um sure that's all she said?"

She began folding random items of clothing she picked out the basket. "Um…yea, that's all she said. Why so interested, Inuyasha?"

"Because…if she's bothering you, I'd want to know. So try your best to stay away from her. Because…um…only I…can bother…you…?" He said more like a question.

"Oh well, you sure do that pretty well." She flashed him a sweet smile before going back to the clothes.

He felt something inside of him spark when he saw her innocent soft smile. A smile that seemed to make her whole face light up. A smile that he must have seen for the very first time.

"Hehe, yea…I take my job seriously."

"I bet you do." She said. "Hey, could you hand me that bottle of fabric softener behind you? I forgot to put some in the wash load." She asked while pointing to something.

Inuyasha looked behind himself and found what she wanted. Steadily walking it over to her, he hands the bottle to her causing their hands to make mild contact. Contact that didn't seem to faze her, but could have made him jump backwards.

She smiled at him again to she her gratitude before putting the sweet smelling liquid in the machine behind her. This only caused Inuyasha's gaze to fall on her again.

_**What is it about this girl…why do I feel so…attracted to her???**_

He never averted his eyes to another object before she turned back around, and Kagome saw that he was staring at her. She inspected herself for something he might be looking at. But when she found nothing, she spoke up.

"Inuyasha, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked softly.

Hearing her voice breaking his trance, he turned his head so she wouldn't see the growing redness on his cheeks. "What do you mean why am I looking at you? You work for me. I can look at you any way I want to."

Kagome raised a brow and picked up the basket of folded clothes so she could take them to their designated rooms. "You really are acting weird right now. Maybe you should call it a night before you…WHOA!" She slipped on the water and threw the basket in the air. She closed her eyes while awaiting her collision with the tiled floor, but somehow, it never came. Instead she felt her soft body being pressed a harder one with a strong arm around her waist. She opened her eyes back up only to have them met with soft golden ones. She'd never taken the time to notice how kind those golden orbs were. But being so close to them for the first time, she saw that they were full of life.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked in a tone full of concern.

"I-I…" She couldn't seem to find her voice. She was lost in those beautiful golden eyes that stared at her so intensely. "I…um…yes…"

"Good 'cause, if I wasn't standing here, you would have hit the floor kind of hard! Oh, and your clothes are all over the floor. I couldn't save you and the clothes."

Kagome didn't answer. Instead she averted her eyes from his, to the closeness of their bodies. She then began to blush a dark shade of crimson. She cleared her throat to get her message to Inuyasha; who indeed took the hint and let her go when she had her balance back.

Both of them now had a light tint on red on their faces, though Kagome's was quite darker than his.

"W-why did you do that?" She asked to break the awkward silence between them.

"Huh?"

"Why did you do that?" She asked again.

"Um…" Inuyasha didn't have an answer for her. _**Why did I just do that… **_"Don't get too excited, girl. I would have done it for any woman about to fall."

Kagome sighed. "Oh, well…thank you." Said while squatting to pick up the clothes.

"You don't have to thank me. Like I said, I would have done it for any woman." He took a moment to see the mess of clothes scattered all over the floor. "Do you…uh…need some help with any of this?"

"Not really. It's not a lot left to be done. But I guess you could stick around and keep me company."

"I can do that." He said while bending down to help her with the clothes on the floor. "Or…I can stick around and help you out."

Kagome raised a brow. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I'm a nice guy." He answered boastfully.

She giggled softly while flashing another one of her award winning smiles. "Well thank you, nice guy." The two stood up when all the clothes were back in the basket.

"You're welcome, not so nice girl." He said jokingly.

She made a face and lightly hit him with a shirt in her hand. "I am a nice person! You'd know that if you didn't spend all your time making my life miserable."

They both sat back at the table refolding the originally folded clothing.

"Do you really think your life is miserable here Kagome?"

"Well," She thought for a brief moment. "I don't know. At times living here seems like a great place. But others times…"

"You'd rather be home with your family. I get it."

"But I'm not going to back out now. I made a promise to myself, and my family that I'd go through with this. And I plan to fallow through."

He began looking her with such admiration. "You're doing a good thing for your family. Do you know that?"

She brushed some hair behind her ear and nodded. "That's what's kept me from not killing you all this time." She joked.

"Hey! You intended on killing me?"

"Do you want the honest answer?" She said while looking at Inuyasha with a raised brow.

"No, not really."

Kagome chuckled one last time before silence fell upon them as they completed folding the clothes. Slowly, but surely they finished and began working on other loads just enjoying each others company. But about a half hour or so, Kagome felt the need to say something.

"You know Inuyasha, I think this is the first time we've had a decent conversation. And it was actually a conversation. Not just, 'hi' and 'bye'. But we really…talked." She said sweetly.

"Yea, and hopefully…it won't be the last time we talk like this." He answered while shooting her a serious look that caused a knot to form in her throat.

Kagome nodded her head, unable to speak.

"Promise me Kagome…promise me we can talk like this again."

She blinked a few times lost in the intensity of his eyes.

"Kagome…?"

"I-I Promise."

He shot her a toothy grin before nodding and leaving the room. Once he was gone, Kagome gained control over herself again.

"Whoa…what just happened to me…?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well this was a rather long chapter but I think you all deserve it. It being well waited for and what not. What has it been like two weeks? I don't know. What ever. I think this was a good chapter, don't you? Kagome made a friend, an enemy, and had her first sweet moment with the incredulous Inuyasha. LOL. Well tell me what you think in a review. And favorite the story if you haven't already. Please and Thank You! ^_^**

**-Dia**

**PS. This chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written in life. Stretching to 11 pages on font 9… O.o**


	3. Blackmailed

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.**

**Title: Slave to Love**

**Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 3-Blackmailed  
-------------

It was around late evening on Monday and Inuyasha was getting ready to call it a day. He came in early, and stayed at his office late in hopes to avoid two people for as long as he could. But that only meant more work for him. Though Inuyasha wasn't one for complaining about his work, he also wasn't one who cheered about it either. So when 9 o'clock rolled around he stood up ready to head out when his office phone rang.

Turning back with a raised eyebrow, he headed back to his desk to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey! Inuyasha, what's up!?" A mans voice bellowed loudly into the telephone slightly more cheerful than Inuyasha expected.

"Miroku…?"

"Who else did you think it was?"

Inuyasha let out a slightly irritated sigh. "What do you want?"

Miroku, pretending to be hurt responded. "Is that anyway to treat your best pal? I've been with you through everything. But then I leave for a couple months, and you turn against me."

"Yea…yea, to what do I owe this cheerful phone call?" He asked.

"I'm going to be coming back to Tokyo for about a month or two for a temp job fill in. The company I work for is apparently short or staff at the building down there. So, I'm going to fill in for a while."

Inuyasha nodded to himself, though Miroku couldn't see it. "Sounds interesting but, why are you telling me?"

"You don't really think I'd come to Tokyo and not annoy the hell out of you for a while now did you? Besides, your big business party is coming up in a matter of weeks. So this couldn't have been better timing!"

Inuyasha thought moment. "Oh…so you want entry to the party huh?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

Miroku chuckled on the other end. "Rather I was invited or not. I was still going to show up. I must see my loving lady Sango! And I know she'll be there!"

"Did it ever occur to you that…" He stopped himself. "You know what, you've got yourself an invite. I'm sure Sango's dying to see you too. So when will you be down here?"

"Sometime this week."

"Alright, I will see you when you get here." Inuyasha smirked while hanging up the phone. "Loving lady Sango…HA! This will be entertaining." Inuyasha said while gathering his things again and leaving the office.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sighed out of utter boredom while sitting at the edge of the pool. She found herself spending a lot of time there when she got lonely. The lights in the water created a calming atmosphere for her and it made her feel happy.

"I can't believe how long it's been since I've been back home; or even spoken to my family. I wonder if they miss me at all?" She said softly.

Since it was Monday, and late, Sango wasn't anywhere in the house. The only people around to talk to where a small amount of house workers and…Kikyo. Kagome wasn't even sure why she was there. Inuyasha wasn't home yet so what reason would she have to be in the house? And though Kagome wasn't intimidated by Kikyo, she couldn't risk her finding out she wasn't Sango's real cousin.

A cold wind blew and made Kagome shiver. The weather was beginning to change, and she wasn't dressed for being outside. Still, she didn't find herself going back in the house until Inuyasha walked through the front door. She'd rather risk getting sick then having to breath the same air as Inuyasha's _girlfriend_.

"Girlfriend…" She whispered while turning her body towards Inuyasha's giant house. From the outside she could see Kikyo's shadow from behind a closed curtain seemingly talking to someone. Kagome squinted her eyes trying hoping to identify the figure she was talking to. But unfortunately, she couldn't make out who it was and just passed the figure off as another house worker. Still, the conversation between the two people caught her attention; and being the curious person she was, Kagome watched the transaction between them.

In a way, the two inside the house seemed to know each other fairly well. They were sharing laughs, exchanging casual physical contact. Nothing really out of the ordinary, so Kagome was going to give up on her spying attempt; but when she noticed Kikyo's shadow suddenly tense up and start to frantically tell the unknown person something.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what's happening in there…"

The unknown figure then handed Kikyo something rectangular shaped which could have been anything. She then nodded her head and threw her arms around the persons' neck. When they pulled apart, the other person left the room and Kikyo put the rectangular shaped object in a table top drawer right before someone else entered the room. Kagome confirmed him to be Inuyasha seeing Kikyo's reaction. It appeared as though Inuyasha asked her something and shrugged her shoulders, shook her head and laughed.

Kagome shook her head in disgust. "She's up to something. I just know it." She said to herself as she kept observing the scene in front of her.

Kikyo continued to deny whatever the two were talking about. And when Inuyasha seemed to have bought her story, Kikyo grabbed hold of his shirt, and pulled Inuyasha closer to her, catching his lips with her own. By that time Kagome lowered her eyes not wanting to watch them kiss. It wasn't right and honestly…it made her feel a little uncomfortable. Once being unable to watch what was going on, she ran around to another entrance to the house, ran up the stairs, into her room, and closed and locked the door.  
----------------

Kikyo encircled her arms around Inuyasha neck bringing him closer to her, if at all possible. Inuyasha tightly embraced her small frame in his arms devouring her in their heated kiss. Inuyasha worked his way down to her neck causing a soft moan to erupt from her. Kikyo had begun to work on unfastening his work clothes when a door was opened then slammed shut. Some foot steps were heard running up the stairs, and another set of doors opening and closing.

"What was that?" Inuyasha said after pulling himself away from Kikyo's neck.

Kikyo seemed irritated that Inuyasha was more concerned with the sound he heard, then with her. "It's probably just that annoying girl you have living here. She was outside for whatever reason. Who cares?" She answered while gently cupping his cheek trying to bring his lips back to hers.

But that answer only made him more skeptical, and he pulled completely out of her hold. "It's at least 32 degrees outside. What would she be doing out there? It's freezing!"

Kikyo scowled and grabbed hold of Inuyasha's wrist forcing him to face her. "Why do you care about what she does? I should be the one you pay most attention to. I'm your girlfriend, not her!" She yelled.

Inuyasha yanked his arm away and turned his back to her. "I'm going to go check on Kagome. It's late, maybe you should go home." He said acting as if her last statement had no effect on him and he walked out the room.

The woman stared viciously at the spot Inuyasha once stood before averting her eyes to the drawer she was in just minutes before. A malicious smirk started to form across her face as she went into it again to retrieve what she put in.

"This file should have everything I need to know about 'that girl'." She said while flipping through hoping to find whatever information she needed to know as to why she was there. And she soon found it causing her malicious smirk to turn into an evil smile.

"This isn't over…Kagome."  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was early Wednesday morning, and Kagome was already awake typing away, while sitting in the kitchen waiting for Sango to show up. Normally she'd wait in her room for Sango to walk in, but she was up earlier than normal so she decided to get a head start on her day. Inuyasha, like always left her a list of things to do before he left for work, and stuff to do while he was gone. Once everything was completed, she was free to do as she pleased. Which, now usually consisted of school work. Kagome wanted nothing more then to attended a university when she was finished High School. But since the whole thing with her family started, she obviously wasn't able to. Instead, she took online classes and felt almost as satisfied.

Kagome glanced at her watch that read 7:30 and as if on point, Sango walked in greeting Kagome with a cheerful smile.

"Wow, you're up early Kagome. What are you up to?" Sango asked while getting started on her days work.

Kagome sighed and kept typing her fingers away. "I'm on the internet trying to get some research for school work."

"Hum, while you're on there would you mind looking something up for me?"

"Uh huh…sure. What is it?"

Sango pretended to looked serious. "There's this definition to a word, and I'm not quite sure it's right. The last time I looked it up, the definition was 'Kikyo'."

Kagome stopped typing for a minute and gave her friend her full undivided attention. "Okay…"

"Yes you see, the word starts with the letter that comes after 'A' and ends in the word 'itch'." Sango busted out laughing unable to contain herself.

Kagome too chuckled, though she tried hard not to. "That wasn't funny Sango." She said while trying to stop her soft giggles.

Sango sat Kagome's morning tea in front of her before speaking up. "If I'm not mistaken, you were laughing too."

"True. But I didn't say it."

Just then… _"Kagome!"_ A loud yell was heard.

Kagome rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "And my day begins…" She said in a low whisper while closing her laptop and getting up from her seat.

"I really do take my hat off to you Kagome. At least everyone else in the house get to leave every once in a while. I feel bad for you."

"Believe me, I feel bad for myself." She answered while exiting the kitchen and headed towards the direction of Inuyasha's bellows.

"_Kagome!!!"_

"I'm coming…" She answered back while slowly making her way to him.  
-------

From inside Inuyasha's room, he frantically ran around his room in nothing but a towel, searching through closets, and dresser drawers. But could not seem to find what he was looking for. He only knew of one other person who could possibly know where his stuff was. And apparently, she wasn't moving fast enough for him.

"KAGOME!" He yelled once more.

"What?" Came a soft voice from behind him.

He turned around to face her and noticed her whole face turn red and she quickly turned around.

"Oh my!!! I am _so _sorry Inuyasha! I didn't know you weren't dressed. I should have knocked first. But you were calling me, so I figured it was okay to come inside and…and…"

Inuyasha smirked at how embarrassed, and flushed the girl had become in a matter of seconds. "It's okay, Kagome. I called you for a reason."

Still refused to let herself turn around, she answered him. "Um…o-okay. What do you need?"

Inuyasha continued to look through his drawers. "Have you seen my red button down shirt? I know you washed it when you did laundry the other day and I can't find it."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Did you check your closet?" She asked nonchalantly?

He paused and let out a frustrated sigh. "No, Kagome! The thought never occurred for me to check the closet…"

"I'm only making a suggestion. You don't have to take your attitude out on me, you know!" Kagome answered back while taking a look through Inuyasha's closet; in the event he over looked his shirt.

Inuyasha's frustration was rising even more. "I can't believe this…I'm going to be so late today!"

"I don't know what your so upset about. You don't have a term paper due in a few days."

Inuyasha walked over to the closet to help Kagome look. Still not having on but a towel, Inuyasha made it really hard for Kagome not to stare. Though she tried her best not to, and to stay focused on the task at hand, she couldn't help but sneak a few glances at his extremely toned body.

After what seemed like an eternity of searching for the missing shirt, Inuyasha decided to call it quits and walked out of the closet disappointed. He sat on the edge of his huge bed and started staring into space. "Just forget it Kagome."

She ignored his statement and pressed further and further into the closet until: "Bingo." She whispered and exited the closet feeling accomplished.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What's with that look?"

"How many times did you look through your closet Inuyasha?"

"Like…twice, not including just now."

She held up the shirt he had been torn up his room looking for. "Maybe you should look harder next time." Kagome answered while walking the shirt over to him and sat next to him on the bed. She went bug eyed before lying back with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you know how comfortable your bed is!?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows before letting out an amused chuckle. "I may have an idea." He answered not…completely making eye contact with her. Instead he watched as her chest heaved up and down parallel to her steady breathing.

Silence then erupted between the two and Kagome started to feel a little uncomfortable. She stood up and started heading for the door. "Um…well, glad you found your shirt. I'm just going to…you know…go now. I've got a lot of stuff to do today. You should know…"

Inuyasha stared blankly at her and nodded.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hours had past, and Kagome still sat dormant in the kitchen typing away on her computer until she heard a door open. She raised her eyes from the screen, and towards the archway of the room she was in. No doubt in her mind it wasn't who she thought it was.

"_I'm more than sure the little pricks here! She never goes home…not that she could anyway." _

Kagome faintly heard the voice from down the hall and about four seconds later the she-devil herself walked into the room looking scantly-clad as usual. Kagome only rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing.

"Yes…right in front of me. Alright…love you too." Kikyo dropped her phone in her purse and glared at Kagome with an evil smirk.

Kagome however, didn't raise her eyes to look at her. Though, she could feel Kikyo's eyes burning a hole into her head.

"You know, you're pretty bold, cheating on Inuyasha and all." Kagome openly said.

Kikyo slowly walked toward Kagome and looked at her with the same evil smirk on her face.

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…" She said while taking a seat in front of her. "For someone who…doesn't work for Inuyasha, you're here an offal lot, Kagome."

She still hadn't made eye contact with Kikyo. "I'm only here when Sango's here. Now, could you please go make someone else's life miserable?"

Kikyo chuckled. "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot you where, Sango's…cousin. Where is Sango?"

"She's around here somewhere. Why?"

Kikyo shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, no reason; I was just curious."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. _**Something doesn't feel right…**_

"Why are you talking to me…?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Why shouldn't I talk to you? We kind of had a rocky first meeting and I thought I'd call a truce between us."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Really!" Kikyo held out her hand for a hand shake.

Kagome looked at the hand as if it were poisoned. After feeling no real threat, she took Kikyo's hand and shook it.

"So, now that we're friends. I figured we could don't have to keep secrets from each other."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, still having an uneasy feeling about this whole truce thing. "Okay…"

"Let's start with who you _really _are."

"You know who I am."

Kikyo nodded her head. "Yea, you're right! I do. And you're not Sango's cousin!"

Kagome gasped, and her eyes widened slightly as she now looked at Kikyo, waiting for her to say more. "I-I am Sango's cousin."

"Yea, sure you are."

"I am."

Kikyo nodded her head. "Well…then, if you're Kagome…Sango's cousin. I suppose you couldn't be…Kagome Higurashi personal maid of Inuyasha and…daughter of Yuu and Akira Higurashi."

Kagome stared at Kikyo skeptically. "H-how do you know that?"

"That was question you just said, Kagome. Not a 'no'. Said rumor must be true then. Your family was having financial issues a few years ago weren't they? They turned to Inuyasha for help but couldn't pay him back thus…you come in the picture, right?"

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, trust me. I really don't care who you are. What I care about, is keeping Inuyasha. Which means, _you_ can't have him. So just do whatever I say, when I say it; which includes distancing yourself from Inuyasha, and your pathetic poor family wont have anything to worry about."

Kagome was being blackmailed, and she didn't like it. "I'm…not interested in Inuyasha. Plus, you cheat on him anyway. Besides, what could you possibly do to my family? Our debt is to Inuyasha…not you."

Kikyo pretended not to head the girls first statement. "Ah what you don't know Kagome is that…I can break…people." She said in a low growl. "Your family…you…I could even break Inuyasha if I wanted to. So like I said, you do what I say, when I say it…and no one ever has to get hurt." Kikyo said venomously, then stood up and started to leave. But turned back around when something else came to mind.

"Oh, one more thing…"

Kagome looked up at Kikyo with an angry glare. "What."

"I know more about you then you know. So I'd refrain from telling Inuyasha anything. Because then…I'd be forced to do something I really wouldn't want to do." She finished before exiting the kitchen.

Kagome didn't speak. She merely stared blankly into space wondering what Kikyo could possibly know about her. What could she be holding over her head? Whatever it was, she couldn't chance it. No matter how much it annoyed her, she had to do what Kikyo wanted.

"How did I ever get myself into this…?" Kagome groaned while softly banging her head on the table she was sitting at.

_****Ding Dong****_

The doorbell broke Kagome from her thoughts of misery. She stood up and walked down the long corridors which led to the main door.

_**Inuyasha didn't say he was expecting company…**_

The bell rang once more just before Kagome went to open it. Once she did, she stared at the unknown figure who equally shared the same confused expression.

"Um…can I help you…?" She asked.

"I'm here for Inuyasha; I'm a friend of his. I know he's not here right now. But I just talked to him, he told me it was okay to stay and wait for him. Are you…his new…girlfriend…?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "No, I'm not; his girlfriends inside actually. Inuyasha didn't tell me he was expecting company, how do I know you're who you say you are."

"You could always call him…"

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "N-no, you know what? I don't really care." She said while stepping aside allowing the man to step in.

"I can only imagine this is a really awkward question but, who are you young lady? You certainly don't look like someone who works here. And if you're not his girlfriend then…"

"I-I'm uh…a friend. Yea…that's what I am." She whispered that last part and began walking back to the kitchen where she spent most of her time.

The mans' eyes seemed to light up, and he fallowed her. "Well, from a friend, to another friend…My name is Miroku. And you are…"

"Uh…Kagome…"

"So, how long have you known Inuyasha? He's never mentioned you."

"I doubt he would. I've only known him about a month and a half." She said quickly while taking her seat in the kitchen; just as Sango walked back in, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"AHHHH! Miroku, what are you doing here!?" She screamed.

Kagome looked at Sango noticing this new expression she had. Not really being able to fully read it. It seemed somewhere between shocked, creped out, and happy all at the same time.

Miroku averted his eyes from Kagome, up to Sango and he seemed to have started glowing.

"Sango…my darling Sango!" He exclaimed happily while slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Sango made a face at his hand, and then at him before swatting his hand away. "Keep your hands to yourself! What are you doing here anyway? Inuyasha's not here…"

Kagome looked back and forth between Miroku and Sango. "I take it you two know each other?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm going to be working at an office not too far from here. That way I get to see your darling face almost everyday!"

Sango made an annoyed face. "So you think…"

"By the way Kagome you need…" Kikyo re-entered the kitchen not knowing there were more people in there now.

Kagome looked toward Kikyo's direction waiting for her to say something more. But she didn't, instead, Kikyo looked toward Miroku and made a disgusted face.

"Ugh…" said Kikyo.

Miroku, not knowing who the woman was at the time took the liberty in introducing himself.

"Hello, I'm Miroku; Inuyasha's closet friend. I came down here on business from Kyoto…"

Kikyo looked behind her signaling he couldn't have been talking to her. "I don't care who you are, or where you came from!" She said rather rudely.

Miroku's cheerful smile washed away and he turned toward Sango. "Sango…who is that!?" He said loud enough for Kikyo to hear.

"The Seed…of Chucky…" She answered.

Kikyo only rolled her eyes and signaled for Kagome to come with his since she obviously didn't want an audience. Kagome sighed, stood up, and fallowed knowing good and well Sango would question her later.

Once far down in the hallway, Kagome crossed her arms and stared at Kikyo blankly. "Yes, Kikyo?"

"I think I'll be staying here a couple nights to be closer to Inuyasha."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What? Your other boyfriend's kicking you out his house?"

Kikyo squinted her eyes at Kagome. "No, but I need to make sure you stay away from Inuyasha like you're supposed to do. And what better way to do that then to flaunt him in your face.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Didn't I already tell you I'm not interested in Inuyasha…?"

"Hum…you may have. But even a blind, dead rat could tell he's interested in you!" Kikyo said spitefully.

Kagome started chuckling. "What? Inuyasha is not interested in me either. Besides, there's like a six year age difference between us. Plus, he's dating…_you_. And unlike…_you_ I don't think he'll sleep around. Especially not with me because I wouldn't let that happen."

"Well, I'm going to stay here and make sure it doesn't happen! So I need you to set up one of the biggest bedrooms in this house for me. Make sure it's up to my standards…"

"How will I know if it's up to…your standards?"

"If I walk in the room and I'm not happy…you're going to need to try harder. Now get moving! We wouldn't want your pathetic little family to suffer because of you."

Kagome sighed and started making her way up the endless staircase.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: OH…MY…GOSH! I am so happy right now! I just found out some of the GREATEST news ever! There is going to be BRAND NEW Inuyasha episodes to finish out the manga. The new title for the series is called Inuyasha ****Kanketsu Hen or [Inuyasha: The Final Act] the series is suppose to pick up right were it left off back in 2005 with episode 167. I was so ecstatic to find out this good news and it's 100% official and true. The new series air in Japan this fall…but who knows when everywhere else in the world will get it. Honestly, I don't care! I'll watch it in Japanese if I have to. I'm just happy that the show is back!**

**Okay, now that, that's out of my system…I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it probably pissed a lot of you off with what's happening and what not. But I promise it will get better…or not. Yea…I just made a promise I really can't keep! XD Uh...yea...R&R please&thank you!**

**-Dia**

**PS. The new title cover for the new Inuyasha series is my avatar picture on my authors page!**


	4. Two Way Attraction

**AN: NEVER PUT KETCHUP ON PINAPPLES! .**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.**

**Title: Slave to Love**

**Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 4-Two Way Attraction  
------------

She was hunched over, half sleep while holding herself up with a mop. She'd been in the same position for the past fifteen minutes finding it hard move. It was late; somewhere around 11pm when Sango walked past the room she was in and gasped in shock.

"Kagome, are you alright!?" She bellowed, while taking the side of her dysfunctional friend.

One eyelid opened. "Humm…" She responded.

Sango, being concerned for Kagome's well being helped guide her to the sofa so she wouldn't become dizzy. "Kagome, how long have you been standing like that?"

Kagome only shrugged her shoulders since she couldn't even remember when she'd fallen asleep in the first place. "W-what are you still doing here? You're usually gone by now…" She said groggily.

Sango put a hand on her forehead and her other on Kagome's to compare temperatures. "I left my house keys and had to come back. Thank goodness I did anyway or you would have been like that all night." She removed her hands. "It doesn't look like you have a fever. Do you feel okay?"

Her head drooped slightly but she nodded in response. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. No big deal."

"You're working yourself down to the bone, Kagome. Your body won't be able to take this kind of exhaustion much longer."

Kagome yawned. "It's not that bad Sango…really."

"Not that bad!?!? Kagome, you barely catch a wink of sleep anymore! You spend your daytime waiting on Kikyo hand and foot. And you study all night long because you don't have enough hours in the day anymore. Why are you even letting Kikyo walk all over you like this? What could she really be holding over your head?"

Little did Sango know, Kagome had dozed off again during her speech.

Sango snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's face. "Hello? We're on this planet Kagome!"

Her eyes snapped back open. "I-I'm sorry Sango…I'm just…really tired." The girl began to whimper.

Sango sighed. She didn't want to see her friend in this state and wished there was something she could do.

"Alright, calm down Kagome. What I want you to do right now, is to stop crying. Go into your room, and go to sleep."

Kagome's eyes widened. "But…what about everything I still have to…"

"I'll take care of it. _You_, just make sure you go to bed. And don't even think about doing school work right now. This is your time to get some much needed sleep."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but closed it back without a word. She knew there was no debating with Sango since she'd most likely lose anyway. So instead, she smiled and handed Sango her to-do list and exited the room.

Sango sighed and then took a look at the long list of tasks.

"Paint Kikyo's bathroom pink…wax all the windows…vacuum the pools…!? This is ridicules!" She said. "No wonder Kagome is always so tired. No normal human would do this stuff."

She peeked up the stairs, watching Kagome wobble once at the top.

_**At least she can get a few hours of sleep before she's reduced to more of this…oh Kagome…this is what I didn't want to happen…I feel so bad for you…**_

Sango sighed once more and pulled out her cell phone to make a call.

"Hello…Miroku? I'm sorry for calling this late, but I need a favor. NO! Not that kind of favor you pervert! Just come down to Inuyasha's house as soon as possible."  
**-----------**

While struggling to keep her eyes open, Kagome wobbled to her room. But in order to get to her own room, she had to pass Inuyasha's and unfortunately for her, she heard some rather disturbing noises from the inside. Her face scrunched up as she got a mental picture of what was going on, on the inside. And soon her whole face heated up and turned red. She ran down the hallway to her own room, closed the door behind her and locked it. By this time, she was now fully awake and conscious of her surroundings. She leaned against the door, and slid to the floor.

_**How am I going to get to sleep now??? **_She thought, and her face soon turned into a scowl when she thought of Kikyo.

"Kikyo…I can't stand that woman! How does Inuyasha even put of with someone like her? There is no way in the world she just acts like a witch around everyone else but him!" She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, the incredulous sounds she'd heard before got louder causing Kagome's eyes to widen; and her face become red once more. She instantly stood to her feet, and collapsed on her bed, burying her head in the pillows in hopes of drowning out the sounds. Soon, all became quiet and Kagome sighed in relief. Not much later did she find her eyelids get heavy, and she drifted in DEEP, much needed sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sango had finally finished doing Kagome's work, and took a seat in the main living area. Miroku had fallen asleep in the pool house hours ago. And Sango felt as if she could pass out on the couch right then and there. Never had she been up all night doing someone else' work.

"How does Kagome do this everyday?"

Not to much later did Kikyo walk in the room, most likely in search of Kagome. Only upon then, did she spot Sango.

"What are _you_ doing here this early? And where is that disgusting little brat at?" She spat.

Sango shot a challenging glare towards Kikyo. "And who might this 'disgusting brat' be? Because that's sure not Kagome's name!" Sango replied.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I'll call her whatever I want to! Now…where…is…she?"

"More then likely, she's in her room; sleeping…and avoiding you. So leave her alone!"

Kikyo face flared red with anger. "You listen here you little…"

"What's going on in here?" A masculine voice was heard from the doorway, and both woman turning to face him.

Sango, bow out of respect. "My apologies, Inuyasha sir."

"Sango, I've told you many times before to just call me Inuyasha. I've known you too long to hear you call me sir."

Sango dropped her delightful act. "Yea, you're right…" She answered.

"Inuyasha…honey, why are you out of bed so early?" Kikyo chimed in earning Inuyasha's attention.

He raised an eyebrow. "I was on my way to getting something to drink; until I heard an argument...and Kagome's name involved."

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly, but it went unnoticed. "Oh…um, I was just wondering where she was…so I could ask her if she feeling better? You know, that girls been looking so run down lately. I was just concerned about her!" She answered cheerfully.

Sango sighed and gave Kikyo a 'yea right' look. _**You are SO lucky Kagome made me swear not to say anything!**_

Inuyasha didn't seem to have bought the explanation, but he didn't question it either. Instead, he turned back to Sango when something kicked into his head.

"Sango, what are you doing here? It's like…5am…"

Sango's facial expression turned into one of shock. "Oh, I um…uh…you see; back at my house, my brother and I got into a disagreement. So in order to prevent from killing him, I just got out of the house and came here early!" She said equally as cheerful as Kikyo's excuse.

Inuyasha gave both women a suspicious look, but let their obvious lies slide since he truly wasn't interested in what they were hiding.

"Yea…suddenly, I'm not so thirsty anymore." He said and left the two to whatever they were arguing about.

Inuyasha let out a deep breath while heading back up the stairs. "I will never understand the heat between those two." At the same time he was going up, someone else was coming down.

_**Kagome…?**_

The girls' breath hitched in her throat when she noticed who was eyeballing her. She furrowed her eyebrows, and directed her gaze to anything else other then his eyes. Inuyasha immediately noticed her change in attitude, and walked faster up the stairs so he could be near her. Kagome snuck a glance back his way long enough to noticed he was getting closer, and looking directly at her.

_**Please just leave me alone Inuyasha…**_

"Kagome," He said once standing right in front of her.

She again turned her head so she couldn't look him in the face. "Uh…g-good morning." She said blandly.

Inuyasha adjusted his body so he could see her face, but she only turned her head to another direction. The two kept this up until Inuyasha gently grabbed hold of her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. But then, she just closed her eyes. "Kagome, look at me!" He demanded.

She reluctantly opened her eyes, finding herself to be lost in the golden orbs once again. But in order to prevent her body from giving in, she scowled at him, and shook herself out of his hold. "What is it!?" She answered rudely.

Inuyasha seemed quite surprised at the way she answered him, though it wasn't all that new. She talked to him that way when she first started living with him.

"Well…? What do you want?"

"Eh…um…" He seemed to have lost his voice. He couldn't even remember why he stopped her in the first place. Or even if he had a reason to in the first place.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Since you have nothing to say, I'll be on my way." She said while stepping around him, but something tugged on her arm causing her to turn back toward him. "What!?"

"What's with this new attitude of yours? I thought we got passed all of this!"

"I guess you thought wrong!"

"Then maybe you should start explaining so I can think right, next time!"

"I'd rather not! Now, if it's okay with you, I've got stuff to do. Tasks you gave me! And I'd like to start!"

"I don't care!" He answered and starting dragging her up the stairs since he didn't want to argue on the steps.

Kagome began screaming: "Let go! Let go of me!"

Once in the second floor hallway, Inuyasha pushed her against a wall and gave her a knowing look. "What's with you? Up until about a few weeks ago you were acting normal. Now, you barely give me a second glance when we're in the same room!"

"I don't have to tell you ANYTHING!" She yelled while attempting to push him away from her. But of course, her strength couldn't match his. Still, that didn't stop her from trying.

Inuyasha was now getting irritated that Kagome was refusing to talk to him, and that she was trying to shove him away. He grabbed hold of both her wrist, preventing her from pushing him any longer. "Don't do that!" He yelled.

Kagome suddenly got calm and quiet. With Inuyasha keeping her practically immobile, there was nothing else she could do except…

"Why, Inuyasha? Why can't you just leave me alone?" She said softly while tears began to leak of her face.

Inuyasha too became calm when he noticed the girls tears. In an attempt to comfort her, he pulled the girl into a tight embrace. "Is that what you really want Kagome?"

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "I-Inuyasha…" She spoke softly while unknowingly wrapping her own arms around him. _**What…what am I doing…?**_

"I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha nodded his head and held her tighter. "It's alright Kagome. Just tell me what's wrong with you. What ever it is, you can tell me, and I'll help you. Kagome, you can tell me anything."

She took a deep breath and shook her head 'no' while backing up away from him. She looked at him with pleading eyes, almost as if she wanted to tell him something…but wouldn't.

"No, Inuyasha…I can't." She responded and ran down the hall and down the stairs.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sango, I can't believe you did all of this for me. How will I ever repay you?" Kagome exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

Sango chuckled. "Think nothing of it. You've been working yourself so much lately, you deserve it! And besides, I wasn't all alone."

Kagome gave her friend a suspicious look. "What do you mean…?

"Hello, Miss Kagome!" Miroku popped up behind her almost scaring her out of her skin. But she soon regained her posture.

"Sango, you told him!?"

She shrugged.

"Actually…Inuyasha told me. A LONG time ago; but it was Sango who told me about Kikyo blackmailing you with something you don't even know about."

Kagome only rolled her eyes. "Sure, lets just tell the whole world about my family issues." She said to herself.

"Don't get so worked up Kagome. I made him promise not to say anything to Inuyasha." Sango stepped in.

"And speaking of Inuyasha…" Miroku said slyly. "What was that whole argument about this morning?"

Kagome's face went red as she thought of how he embraced her so tightly.

"Oh yea…" Sango chided. "You two were going at it this morning. What was that about?"

"Wait a minute…you both heard that!?"

"America could have heard that, Kagome. You guys weren't exactly quiet about it, at least not at first."

"So that means…Kikyo heard it too."

Sango sighed. "Oh yea…she heard it."

Miroku sucked his teeth. "Well…this seems like a woman to woman moment. I'm just going to uh…I'm going to go check on Inuyasha!" He said cheerfully, and made a hasty exit.

"Sango…how much was heard?"

"Well…unless something came after 'Don't do that!' which it most likely was, that was all I heard."

"Could you see what went on between Inuyasha and I?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "No…why?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Do you know where Kikyo was during our argument?"

"She was in the room with me. Why? Kagome, what aren't you telling me?"

The girl closed her eyes so she could think back to earlier that morning. "When we were at the top of the steps, he sort of…hugged me. But it didn't really feel like a normal hug. Not to me at least. I don't know what this feeling is that's growing inside of me, but it only seemed to have grown larger when that happened."

Sango gave her friend a concerned look. "Kagome…"

"He told me I could tell him anything. And even something about that sentence didn't feel right. So I pushed away from him and told him, 'no I couldn't'. But, part of me didn't want to leave his tight embrace. Part of me wanted to stay there, safe in his strong arms." She took a deep breath. "What is he doing to me…?"

Sango knew she couldn't tell her. She had to let Kagome figure it out on her own. She only wished that she'd figure it out sooner, rather than later.  
**---------**

"So…you just hugged her for no reason?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders while staring out his huge window with a serious look on his face.

"So…you hugged for a reason?"

"I don't know Miroku. I don't know why I did it. I just did okay…? She looked as if she was about to break down and start crying. So, I did the first thing that popped into my head."

Miroku raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Which was hug her…?"

Inuyasha turned to his friend and gave him an aggravated look. "Well, the first idea I had certainly wasn't to kick her!" He said sarcastically.

"Did she hug you back? Or did she just stand there?"

Inuyasha thought for a second. "Well…she threw arms around me if you could call that a hug."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. _**The affection is definitely two-way…**_

"So…if what you're telling me now, averaged into what you've told me previously about how you react around her; you're body it attracted to her…"  
**---------**

Kikyo stopped angrily up the stairs. "I can't believe that girl! After I told her to stay away from Inuyasha! She deliberately defies me! Well…I'm not going to just turn the other cheek."

"_I already know I'm attracted to her…that's nothing new."_

Kikyo averted her gaze to Inuyasha's closed door. "What's going on in there…?" She asked herself while quietly inching closer to his door to eavesdrop. She pressed her ear against the door.

"_The whole reason I agreed to this stupid arrangement was because I was attracted to her."_

"_So…if you want her…why don't you just tell her?"_

"_Because I don't know if I want her…or more so I __**want**__ her. I can't figure out if all I want is her body…or all of her. My mind tells me everyday to throw her on my bed, and show her a good time. And after that, I won't feel this strong attraction to her, and I can move on with my life."_

"_And, what about Kikyo…?"_

Kikyo almost stopped breathing, not wanting to miss a word of his answer.

"_I don't know how much longer I'm going to be with Kikyo. Our relationship isn't really a relationship. At least, I don't think it is. Not anymore anyways. We used to have a real relationship. But lately…it just feels like we're bed buddies."_

Kikyo fell to her knees with her head down. The shadow of her bangs covered her eyes. "Bed…buddies…after all I've done for him; he only sees me as his bed buddy…?" She whispered to herself.

"_So in the end…you'll just kick both girls to the curb?"_

"_Honestly…I don't know."_

Kikyo balled her fist. "I won't…I won't let you. No way will I let you leave me…" She said in a low growl.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Inuyasha's business party?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, it's a pretty big thing around here. Every year, Inuyasha throws this big party where the huge business companies get together, and pretty much drink all night. Or at least, that's usually how that goes. Inuyasha always let his own employees attend the party too. Rather they work in his office, or here in the house. Which means you'll definitely get invited too!"

"I'm not really into parties. I don't like large crowds."

Sango crossed her arms and sat next to Kagome on her bed. "Oh, _you're _going even if I have to tie you to my back and carry you there. This is probably going to be the most fun you'll have in a VERY long time. Especially since you're Kikyo's prey."

"I didn't know Kikyo was plotting to eat me..."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Look Kagome, you are going to this party. Bottom line, so there's no use making up excuses."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. But what will I wear, Sango?"

She smirked. "Don't worry about that part." She said while pulling out some measuring tape. "Just strip!"

Kagome's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. "W-w-what…?"

"Strip, NOW; unless you want the measurements to be inaccurate and your dress too big."

She groaned but stripped down to her undergarments none the less. Sango took out a sheet of paper and a pen so she could record Kagome's measurements. She started with her height, then her arms length, shoulder width, torso, waist and hips. And with one other thing to measure, she looked her friend in the eye.

"You're going to have to take your bra off too."

"What? Why!?" She exclaimed.

"Well…in order to get an exact measurement of your bust, you're going to have to remove the bra."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "But this is a little awkward, don't you think?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Kagome, you wouldn't be showing me something I've never seen before. Or have you forgotten, I'm a woman too. Not to mention, I've made many dresses for other girls."

"Well…it's still weird. Couldn't I just tell you my bra size?"

"You could…though I already know the measurements with the bra on. Now, I need one with the bra off.

Kagome took a deep breath and unclasped the hooks and let her bra fall to the floor. Once the article of clothing was removed, Sango wasted no time quickly taking the girls bust measurements. Once done, she turned away from her and looked over her notes giving Kagome enough time to dress again.

"Now, was that so hard?"

Kagome huffed. "Not hard. But extremely awkward." She answered once fully clothed.

"Well, what ever. That was the only hard part. But it will be all worth it in the end."

"What is this dress supposed to look like?"

"I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise!" She answered joyfully.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "When is this party anyways?"

"As far as I know, two weeks from today."

"So, two Saturdays…from today."

Sango nodded her head. "That's correct…"

"And…you're going to make a dress in two weeks?"

Sango started laughing. "Oh, the dress is for the most part done already!"

Now Kagome was completely confused. "What…?"

"Yea, I just need to do the alterations so it will fit."

Kagome stared at her friend with a cloud of confusion growing above her head. She pointed to her bedroom door, and plainly said: "Out."

Sango only chuckled and headed for the door. "You will thank me later!"  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Chapter over! ^.^ I have to go do chores now. Bummer…and I've got school in like two weeks. Even bigger bummer… But all summer vacations can't last forever because then we'd all be stupid! Hurry stupidity! ^o^**

**Anyway, I'll probably do a back to back chapter update for HTILY (abbreviation you know what I'm talking about. And if you don't…OH WELL! :] ) Only because I did a back to back update for this story. 'STL' (Get it now…? No? OH WELL!)**

**So…please R&R and yea…BYE! ^_^**

**-Dia**

**PS: NEVER PUT KETCHUP ON PINAPPLE! O_O**


	5. One Memory

**AN: ok…I know I said I'd do a double update for my other story, but I just gave a massive idea for this next chapter. I just have to put it on paper before I forget it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…never will**

**Title: Slave to Love**

**Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 5-One Memory  
-----------

"So…wait a minute, you noticed it too?" Sango asked with more shock then amazement in her voice.

Miroku gave her a sarcastic look. "Don't sound so surprised…"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just…never mind. So Inuyasha already knows that he likes Kagome?"

"Hypothetically speaking…yes."

"Then why doesn't he just openly admit it to her?"

"Because…because he's kind of stuck between two thoughts. He's not sure if he likes her so much as to have a relationship with her or…"

"What exactly did he say?"

"E-exactly…?"

Sango nodded her head. "Word for word."

Miroku thought back to the weeks ahead. "Um…"  
**----------**

Kagome, while heaving a heavy laundry basket with her down the long hallways of the house, stopped at a closed door to take a break. It was early Saturday morning, and almost everyone around the house was busy for tonight, of the biggest parties in the business world would take place. Even Kagome, who really didn't have to do anything, wanted to out of sheer kindness and had been busier than normally all day. But now, she was back to doing her standard housework; excluding what Kikyo made her do. Speaking of her…

Kagome sighed and hung her head lazily while leaning up against the closed door behind her. But suddenly she heard…:

"Inuyasha! I know you're around here somewhere! When I find you I swear…"

And as if on point, Inuyasha zipped down the hall Kagome was standing in. All you could see was a flash of silver zip past her, and it almost seemed as time slowed down for a second.

"Inuyasha…?" She spoke up gaining his attention before he was completely out of sight.

The fast speed figure stopped and turned around. "Kagome! What are you doing standing there like that?" He asked while retreating back to the surprised girl.

"Actually I was about to come bring this stuff to you when…"

His ears twitched. "She's getting closer!" He said while gently pushing her to the side to gain access to the door behind her.

Kagome was confused. "Huh…? Who is…?"

"INUYASHA!!!"

"Hey…Kagome, have you ever seen what's behind this door?" He asked nervously while opening it, shoving her in then himself, and shutting it securely on the inside. Unknown to him in the quick moment, he made her drop the entire laundry basket just outside the door.

The small room was tight, and dark. If Kagome didn't know any better, she'd swear she was standing in a broom closet. And though, Inuyasha may not have noticed it…but the way they were fixed into the tiny 'whole in the wall' they couldn't get much closer. Kagome's entire back was propped up against the wall, and Inuyasha's entire torso, was tightly pressed against hers. This amount of contact only caused Kagome's whole face to go crimson. However, the current situation at hand caused her to set aside her embarrassment.

"Inuyasha, what are you…!"

He clasped his hands over her mouth and shushed her. But, being so tight already this action did no justice for her and it was becoming hard to breath.

Inuyasha waited until he didn't hear Kikyo's voice anymore to let out a sigh of relief. "It's about time…" He let out while removing his hands from Kagome's face…only to be fallowed by a slap across the face.

"Inuyasha! What the hell is wrong with you! I couldn't breath you idiot!" Kagome obviously yelled with her hand still attached to his face as if glued there.

"Was that…truly necessary…?" He said in a low growl.

"Yes, it was! Why did you even drag me in here anyway? Shouldn't you be getting ready? And who are you hiding from anyway?"

"I only pushed you in too because if Kikyo were turned down this hall and asked you for me you'd certainly given it away."

"What makes you think I'd give you away?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Um…you're a terrible liar."

"I am not!" She snarled.

Inuyasha let out a defeated deep breath. "Fine, whatever."

"What are you hiding from Kikyo for? That's not like you."

"She wants me to help her pick out a dress for tonight, and I don't have the patience! Sitting in the same chair looking at her in a deferent dress every couple seconds is torture. I don't see how married men do it! Women are so annoying when it comes to getting dressed. Geez, just put something on…"

Since it was still dark in the airtight room they were standing in, Inuyasha couldn't see the clearly irritated, and insulted expression on her face. It took everything in her to bite her tongue and not lash out on him for saying something like that. Especially when it's not true for all women.

"Good luck with that." She answered blandly and then pointed to the door. "Do you think you can let me out? I'm pretty sure there's a load of clothes I now have to RE-fold, because you made me drop them!"

"I didn't mean to! And sure, I don't want to be here just as much as you don't!" He said while reaching behind him and twisting the doorknob, only to find it locked. His eyelids widened and he gulped. "Uh…"

Kagome gave him a knowing look. "What do you mean 'uh…'!?"

"I mean, if you don't have a key… 'uh' we locked in…"  
---------

While talking, and walking around the huge house, Miroku and Sango found them selves in the presents of Kikyo.

"We have to get the two of them together. Despite what Inuyasha said, the two of them are in love and they don't even know it."

"Miroku, we can't influence the relationship; and even if we did, it just wouldn't sit well with me."

Miroku crossed his arms and idly stared at Sango. "But you know yourself Kagome is developing feelings for Inuyasha…"

"Yes, I do; but regardless Kikyo's his girlfriend! With her still involved with Inuyasha…"

"It wouldn't be fair to either of them…I know."

Sango looked behind Miroku. "Speaking of Kikyo…" She pointed behind him and he turned.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She said in a demanding and obviously irritated tone.

The both of them however, looked at each other, then back to her.

"Why would we know anymore about him whereabouts then you?" Sango asked.

Kikyo, seemingly not I the mood for arguing with Sango rolled her eyes and blew off the comment. "Look, have you seen him or not? I need him to help me pick out outfits for tonight."

"You're telling me this because…?"

Miroku however, looked past Kikyo and spotted what looked to be a mess of clothing far down a long hallway. But not really knowing much about what was going on, he didn't speak of it just yet.

Again, Kikyo didn't respond, instead she grunted and walked off. "If you see him, tell him I need to speak with him and it's important."

Sango nodded her head. "I sure will…not" She whispered the part, and then turned to Miroku. "Ugh…she bothers me."

Still, Miroku had his focus down the hallway and didn't hear a word of Sango's. But soon started to hear fait, but distinct voices. However, they were too low to understand what was being said.

Soon, Sango caught onto his focused expressions. "Miroku,"

"Shhh…" He shushed her while holding up his hand in a 'halt'. Then Miroku began to quietly creep down the hallway, allowing the quiet conversation to become clearer. Sango fallowed suit still unaware of what was causing her friends sneaky activity.

"_For what reason would you have a lock put on a door that you don't walk in and out of!?"_

"_How was I supposed to know it would lock?"_

"_I don't know…maybe because it's YOUR house!"_

"_Fine, since YOU seem to know everything, why don't you figure out how we get out of here!"_

"_I would, but unfortunately…your entire body is pressed against me and I can't move!"_

"_Then why don't you maneuver yourself so you can do whatever you want to do!"_

"_Fine, I will!"_

"_Fine!"_

Suddenly, both Sango and Miroku began to hear some unidentifiable sounds, along with a few grunts and groans. Both of them slightly hesitant to open the door; afraid of what they might find. They stared at the door and continued to listen to what was going on.

"_That was my foot you stepped on, Kagome!"_

"_Oh, was it your foot? That was an accident…"_

"_OW!"_

"_That time was on purpose."_

The doorknob twisted, and the door swung opened revealing two completely shocked humans.

Sango, already feeling out of her place for exposing Inuyasha and Kagome, backed up and said nothing. Miroku stared at the site wide eyed, as Kagome and Inuyasha toppled out the tiny closet.

"What…were you two…doing…?"

Kagome picked herself up off the floor and brushed some dust off her clothes. "Arguing." She plainly said.

Miroku raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the two. "Arguing huh…?" He nudged Sango. "Is that what it's called now?"

She however, kept her mouth shut still in shock about the exposure. Inuyasha and Kagome both flushed as the meaning of that question finally hit their heads.

"We weren't doing anything like that!" They yelled in unison.

"Then what were you two doing in the closet?"

"Nothing like you're thinking!" Kagome boasted. But soon after, Sango grabbed hold of her forearm and dragged her back up the stairs…most likely for questioning.

In doing this, Miroku and Inuyasha were left to stare at the empty spots the girls once stood. Once Miroku got bored of staring at nothing, he turned to Inuyasha and gave him a suspicious look. "What exactly _were_ the two of you doing in the closet…?"

Inuyasha turned to his long-term friend and smirked. "Do you…_really_ want to know?"

His eyes seemed to glow pervasively. "Yes…" He answered while inching closer to him in order to hear everything loud and clear.

Inuyasha leaned in close to his ear, unknown to Miroku, Inuyasha also had a hand behind his head. "What we did was…" He said in a low growl right before thumping Miroku in the back of the head.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!"  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rest of the day seemed to fly by to everyone else in the house, and besides Inuyasha hiding from Kikyo every couple hours, the house was at peace. Everyone seemed in a good mood. But that was to be expected because it was still early, and Inuyasha still had time to say "Don't bother showing up tonight." So it was pretty much, kiss up to the boss day. However, it was now three hours before the party and pretty much everyone was busy getting ready.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom putting curlers in her hair. She'd decided pretty last minute that she wanted curls and only hoped her hair would have time to set. She still hadn't seen the dress Sango made for her, and Kagome had to admit, she was excited. Never had she had a custom made dress for her before. The most she knew was that there had to be some type of red in it, since Sango told her to get red shoes. But even just knowing that didn't lessen the anticipation she was growing. But soon, her thoughts were broken as a knock came through her door.

Kagome raised n eyebrow. "That can't be Sango, she said she wouldn't be here for another hour and a half."

She left the bathroom and walked to the door to open it. To her dismay, it was the last person on earth; she'd want to see.

"Yes, Kikyo…?" She asked, still rolling curlers in her hair.

Kikyo pushed her aside and allowed herself entry to Kagome's bedroom. This was the first tome she'd ever been her room, and she already didn't like the fact that she was living so comfortably. Or the fact that it was her own boyfriend allowing her to live so comfortably. But Kikyo didn't let her personal thoughts make her forget why she came up, and turned to Kagome; instantly frowning.

"What are you prettying yourself up for?" She asked spitefully.

Kagome, not really knowing what she could have done to cause the attitude answered. "What do you mean…?"

"What…are…_YOU_…prettying yourself up…for…?" She repeated as if Kagome were stupid.

"The party tonight…what else?"

Kikyo chuckled. "You don't really think you're going…do you?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't go." Kagome answered, her eyebrows beginning to furrow.

Kikyo began to walk towards Kagome. "The reason you wouldn't be going is because I say you're not going."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

"You can 'whatever' all you want. But don't forget, Kagome, I hold your quaint little families future in my hands. And I believe I told you to do everything I say…and I think 'not going to the party' because I said don't, counts as _anything_…"

"But I was invited," Kagome crossed her arms. "Don't you think Inuyasha would find it a little odd if…I don't show?"

"I doubt _you'll_ be what's on his mind tonight. Now, just so we're clear…you aren't going to this party!" Kikyo bluntly said and headed towards the door to leave, when Kagome answered…

"Why…?"

Kikyo grinded her teeth together not wanting to show a sign of weakness before turning back to Kagome. "Because…I don't want you around Inuyasha. You can stay away from him. The house is big enough!" She screamed while facing the young girl again.

"Why are you so worried about me being around him?" Kagome asked in a soft voice.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND, I AM!"

Kagome flinched slightly at Kikyo's sudden outburst, but quickly gained her poster back.

"Self-conscious…are we? I don't see why you should be. You jus said your self…_you're_ his girlfriend, not me. If you believe what you just said yourself, what do you have to…"

"HE'S ATTRACTED TO YOU DAMNIT! HE SAID IT HIMSELF, AND I KNOW, _YOU_ KNOW!"

Now Kagome held the most confused, and shocked expression on her face. "W-what are you talking about? Why are you yelling!? And what do you mean…he's attracted to me!?"

Kikyo took a deep breath and glared daggers at Kagome. "I said what I meant. He's attracted to you, and because of that…I don't want him near you." Kikyo answered with venom dripping off each word in the sentence. And after that, she made an attempt to leave again. But once again, Kagome's final statement made her stop.

"You still cheat on him right?" She asked casually.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes into slits, but didn't turn around or answer.

Kagome crossed her arms. "You do…don't you? So, why does it matter to you who Inuyasha is attracted to or not? Rather it be me, or someone else? If you treat him that way, why is it any different for him?"

Kikyo took a little while to answer, but when she did, her entire voice was settled into a low growl. "What I do…or don't do is none of your business." She opened the door, "Now…don't even think about…going to that party." and walked out.

When Kikyo finally left the room, Kagome let out a deep breath she had no idea she was holding in as she fell to her knees. She forcefully punched the cream colored carpet beneath her, despite the pain, she kept doing it.

"Damn, damn, damn…" She repeated and looked up into the sealing. "I can't keep living like this."  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_10 Minutes Before The Party…_

"Are you sure about this, Inuyasha?"

The two were seated at one of the many, decorated tables placed along the back of the house. Inuyasha held a serious look on his face, wondering if he was about to make the right decision.

"No, I'm not sure…but I won't know if I'm sure about myself if I don't try."

"But think about the outcome of this. If you just go along with intuition, and end up being wrong…"

"Hey, Inuyasha…people are here!" Sango shouted from inside the house.

Inuyasha nodded and stood up from the table. "Could we talk about this later? Rather I decide to do it or not, it probably won't be tonight, so…"

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted back and began walking towards the house.

"But Inuyasha…?" Miroku called after him.

"Later," Inuyasha answered.

Miroku fallowed Inuyasha to the house, but stopped once in front of Sango.

"What was that all about?" She asked casually.

Miroku shook his head and sighed. "Inuyasha is considering leaving Kikyo…"

Sango's eyes seemed to light up upon hearing those words. But when she noticed Miroku's facial expression, her excitement seemed to have died down.

"This is a good thing isn't it? This is what we wanted…right?" She asked, half confused as to why Miroku wouldn't be pleased as well.

"It's not that it's not a good thing…well for us, not her. But, I just feel as though he's doing it for the wrong reasons."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Miroku sighed and tilted his head slightly. "Inuyasha feels that if he breaks up with Kikyo, he'd be free to find out why draws him so much to Kagome. He thinks that all he has is physical attraction to Kagome; and believes that sleeping with her will make everything okay. Once that's over and done with, he'll be rid of Kagome dancing around his head all the time, and be rid of Kikyo all at once."

Sango scowled and shook her head. "Kagome wouldn't succumb to something like that! And besides…what he finds out that sleeping with her only made the attraction grow? And he's even more into her…?"

"That's what I was going to ask him when _you_ called him…" He replied putting emphasis on 'you'.

Sango held her hands up in surrender. "Hehe, sorry…?"

Miroku sighed heavily, but left it alone. "Hey, where is Kagome anyway? Is she still getting ready?"

"She's most likely to still be in her room. I haven't brought her dress up to her yet?"

Miroku's face faltered. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kagome's probably upstairs waiting for you!"

"I know." She solemnly answered. "What better way to have all eyes on Kagome, than to have her show up a few minutes late with an eye pooping dress on?"

Miroku smirked. "It's that good huh?"

"You'll have to wait to find out." She countered.

Finally taking the time to take in what Sango was wearing; a soft blue halter style dress that beautifully caressed all her curves. The dress extended to her ankles, with a slit that went up almost mid thigh. There was also a small v-cut allowing a small amount of cleavage to show, but the back was pretty much bare, so it made up for lack of cleavage…or so Miroku thought.

"You know, the dress you're wearing is pretty eye popping too you know? Did you make this one to?"

Sango blushed slightly and smiled sweetly. "Thank you, and yes I did."

"It's really good! You should think about taking up a profession in that. Rather than cooking here for the rest of your life."

Sango let out a soft chuckle. "I wouldn't stay here the rest of my life. Actually, by now I probably would have left. The only thing that kept me around here until now…is that innocent girl waiting upstairs."

Miroku nodded his head in understanding. "That's pretty noble of you, looking out for someone else."

"She like the little sister I never had." Sango sighed. "And besides…if I'm not here, who else will keep her from killing Inuyasha?"

Both of them busted out laughing at that last joke, but the giggles stopped once Inuyasha rejoined them.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

The two looked at each other…then back to Inuyasha and laughed again. Inuyasha in turn gave them both incredulous looks and simply walked past them mutter something along the lines of 'stupid weirdo's'.

"Alright…alright." Miroku said in between breaths. "You go and fix up Kagome, I'll go and sustain Inuyasha until you two come down."

Sango nodded and began ascending the stairs.

"No later then a half hour!" He shouted.

"Yea…yea." Sango answered.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"SHE SAID WHAT!"

"Long story short, I can't attend the party because Kikyo sees me as a threat."

Sango tossed a hanger on her bed. The contents covered the protective bag over top of it.

"You can't just not go Kagome, wont it seem weird that you're the ONLY person not going to be there?"

Kagome sighed. "I said that too, Kikyo claimed, I wouldn't be what's on his mind tonight." She said adding air quotes with her fingers.

Sango made a face and tried to make sense of it all in her head. "I still don't understand why she sees you as a treat so badly. I mean, it's obvious she already has it out for you; but why does it seem like it suddenly got worse?"

Kagome continued to stare out her window watching all the people outside her window have a good time. "Maybe it has something to do with him being 'attracted' to me…?" She responded in a low, almost unheard voice…

But Sango heard it…and her eyes widened into giant pools of light brown.

"You…know about that?" She asked earning a confused look from Kagome.

"Kikyo said she heard Inuyasha say he was attracted to me. But that's all she said." She turned completely around and looked at her friend pleadingly. "Is that true…? Does Inuyasha really like me?"

Sango only averted her gaze to the floor being unable to withstand the intensity of Kagome's.

"That isn't my place to tell you. But…if you really want your answer, come downstairs." She answered and quietly left the room without giving Kagome enough time to say anything more.

Kagome took a deep breath and stood back in her window, watching as people mingled. It did look fun, too bad she was stuck in her room the whole time. Even Inuyasha looked like he was having fun…well somewhat.

She took the time to stop and focus on each person in the crowd, and everyone there seemed like typical rich people…other than Inuyasha's staff. But even some of them cleaned up pretty well. Yup, everyone there looked pretty normal until her eyes fell upon one mysterious figure. Somehow she felt as if she'd seen him somewhere before…but where, she had no clue. The suspicions only grew, as Kikyo and this unknown figure…male figure, seemed to know each other pretty well. They talked, and smiled a lot with one another.

Kagome shook her head. "It's sad Inuyasha is clueless. I have to do whatever she says yet…she does what ever she wants."

Then, it popped into her head and she turned her body around and gazed at the wrapped dress sitting on her bed. She walked over, and picked it up.

_**I won't let her control me…**_

**-----------**

Inuyasha was on probably his third glass of wine. Something about this night just didn't feel right to him and he figured if he got a little _happy_, he'd be too _happy_ to even care anymore. Still, Inuyasha wasn't one to purposely intoxicate himself unless the circumstances were dire. In this case however…it just felt necessary.

"Whoa, whoa easy there Inuyasha…you don't want to be rushed to the hospital the night of your own party to you?" Miroku asked, hoping his friend wasn't too out of it.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…I don't care. Ask me after this next drink." He said while grabbing a glass of champagne off the tray a waitress was walking around.

Miroku's eyes widened as he watched Inuyasha chug it all down probably without breathing in between gulps. "Are you TRYING to get drunk!?"

Again, Inuyasha merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Is this how you want Kagome to see you?"

"If she sees, she sees, if she doesn't…she…doesn't…" She answered, he words beginning to slur…but he still had control over his body. "Sp-speaking of her…where is she?"

"She's probably…" Miroku started but was cut off when Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

"Don't worry about her…Kagome's feeling…a little under the weather today." She said while caressing his ear. She found it seductive and cute, however, he found it kind of repulsive.

"No way, I was talking to her a couple hours ago. She looked fine."

Upon hearing this, Kikyo entire face fell and withdrew herself from him. "_You_ spoke with Kagome today? When?"

Inuyasha shook his head not wanting to get into get his girlfriend upset. "Never mind, forget about it."

"What do you mean 'never mind'? No, I want to know!"

Miroku could feel the heat beginning to form and felt it was best to stay quiet and just observe.

Inuyasha grunted. "It was earlier today. I don't owe you and explanation for everything I do…"

Kikyo furrowed her eyebrows and her attitude meter began to rise. She crossed her arms and glared at her boyfriend extremely hard. "Fine. Do what you want, and I mean that sarcastically. By the way, that _Kagome_ is not coming!" She said spitefully.

That's when Sango approached the couple as well as Miroku with a large champagne glass in hand. "What are you talking about, Kikyo? Kagome's right over there…" She stepped in while pointing to a couple talking in a far distance.

"What!" Kikyo bellowed while everyone turned to see Kagome.

Heads turned, eyes boggled, and jaws dropped. There she was, in a black strapless dressed that hugged her chest, and waist, flowed down just above her knees. The dress was lined with soft red stitching, along with a red ribbon that went around her waist and tied in the back. Her hair was down but curly, and she dressed it with a silver rhinestone hair clip. Around her neck, a simple yet elegant silver chain, along with a matching bracelet on her wrist. The loose trimming on the dress would allow it to flow just the right way if she were to spin on the dance floor. Just below, where the dress cuts off, her long creamy porcelain legs showed. On her face, she wore little to no make up at all. All that covered her face was a soft tint of pink lip gloss.

Yes, she was a sight for sore eyes. Hell…she was a sight for sore eyes AND good ones! But the thing that seemed to make Inuyasha's stomach churn was the fact that she was fraternizing with his worst enemy. Hojo Lin.  
---------

As soon as she stepped outside, a wave of uncertainty hit her. Though Kagome felt she owed herself at least this much of a good time, she couldn't help but feel like something bad was bound to happen. Still, she wanted to have a good time. So she continuously told herself as long as she avoided Inuyasha, and Kikyo, bad things couldn't happen. However, she wasn't sure how easy that was going to be.

"Champagne, Miss…?" Someone said from behind her.

Kagome flinched and turned, but her nerves calmed when she noticed it was only a female server. She looked a the woman, then back at the tray of drinks she had in her hand. Double take…triple. Then almost as if out of the blue, she grabbed two glasses. One, which she chugged down right then and there; the other to sustain her as the night when on. The woman however, only stared in shock at Kagome while slowly backing away. She didn't want to be responsible for getting someone important alcohol poisoning.

"Ah…" Kagome said with a long sigh. "That hit the spot…"

_**I don't normally like sour drinks…but I'll make an acceptation if I could fry a couple brain cells tonight.**_

She looked around hoping to spot Sango or even Miroku. But after several minutes of effortless looking, she distanced herself from the crowd by taking a seat far off from the people. She took a deep breath and crossed her legs while taking a few more swigs of champagne. Unknown to her, someone was getting closer and closer to her.

Kagome rubbed her temples. "I already forgot what I came down here for…" She whispered to herself. "Did I even come down with a purpose at all?"

"Room for one more…?" She heard a soft masculine voice from behind her.

She turned and looked at who was talking to her and furrowed her eyebrows. "Um…yes, I guess." The effects of two glasses of alcohol taking effect quickly, and only made it take over faster by adding a third drink.

The young man sat down across from her, a smile bestowed on his face. "I'm Lin, Hojo Lin." He says.

Kagome nods her head not really sure how far he was going with this greeting. "Kagome…" She said in response while beginning to chug down the third glass.

Hojo's eyes widened. "You're really doing a number on yourself with the champagne there…are you feeling alright?"

She raised an eyebrow not knowing how she should take that statement. "I'm fine…"

The young man only chuckled. "Easy, I come in peace. I just came over because you seemed pretty lost and lonely sitting all by yourself. I figured you could use a friend."

"We're friends…?"

"Why not?" He said while smiling. Hojo then stood to his feet and extended his arm for her to take. Though she was a little skeptical, Kagome's brain was beginning to get fuzzy so she didn't care. She took his arm and fallowed him out into the courtyard.

After hours of talking and laughing, Kagome really felt like she could just forget every bad thing going on for her. She was having an awesome time talking and getting to know this Hojo guy. He seemed like someone who had all his priorities straight and Kagome found that admirable. Yup, at this point, nothing seemed like it really mattered anymore. Kagome didn't have a care in the world until…

"Kagome, what are you doing!?"

She turned away from Hojo only to come face to face with her good friend Sango; a bit of a loopy smile on her face. "Oh you know, just hanging out. Getting to know some people. Getting a nice break from alcoholic beverages." She said while noticing the margarita in her friends' hand. "A-are you going to finish that?"

Sango noticed she was talking about her drink. "I was going to--" Before she got a chance to finish, Kagome had already taken it and began chugging it down. Unknown to Sango this was probably her 5th or 6th drink. Sango stared wide-eyed as she watched Kagome take the margarita to the head.

When Kagome finished, she once again, let out a deep breath and licked her lips. "So, what were you saying Sango?"

"K-Kagome are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay! Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Because you just drank sixteen ounces of alcohol in under a minute…" Sango started helping her to a near by seat.

Kagome began to giggle uncontrollably. "Trust me Sango…I'm, I'm fine…!"

Sango didn't believe her; of course she was drunk; you could see it in her face. She yelled for Miroku who soon joined in.

"What's wrong Sango…AHHH!" He flinched after seeing the drunken Kagome. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, just…go get Inuyasha!" She yelled.

"I don't know what good that will do, he's pretty slumped too. He started going drink, after drink, after drink once he saw Kagome with…" He pointed to the direction of Hojo who was still standing wondering who these two people were.

"Hey…what's going on?" Came the familiar voice of Inuyasha as he walked towards his so-called _friends_.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shrieked.

"Inuyasha…?" Miroku said a little more like a question. "I thought you were drinking your life away at the bar table.

"It takes a little more than one or two drinks to get me drunk." He answered. "What happened to her?"

Kagome stood to her feet and flagged everyone with her hand. "Guys, I-I'm fine…believe me."

Kagome didn't even have to open her mouth for Inuyasha to spell the heavy scent of alcohol on her. "Geez, how many drinks did you have, Kagome!?"

She shrugged her shoulders and then tightly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's torso. "I'm tired…" She simply put.

Finally finding the right time to sneak off without being noticed by Inuyasha, Hojo disappeared into the crowd.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and then turned to Sango and Miroku. "I'm going to take her to her room."

The two nodded since they were equally concerned for the girls' health. Inuyasha then helped Kagome walk back inside. However, as they passed many drink servers, Kagome sneakily grabbed one more glass of champagne. And since she already smelled of heavy alcohol, Inuyasha didn't even notice.

Back with Miroku and Sango, the two of them only watched their friends' get farther and farther away from them.

"So, how long do you think it will be when they realize they're falling for each other?" Miroku asked.

Sango only shrugged. "I don't know…maybe weeks…maybe months."

"Well…" He said while sneaking his arm around her waist. "How long before you realize you're falling for me?" He asked seductively.

In response, Sango pinched his hand. "That will be YEARS from now…if it ever happens."  
**-----------  
**_Back inside the house…_

Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as he helped her walk up the steps. Her head pounded and she wanted it to stop. It seemed almost as if once she was taken away from all the commotion of outside…the effects of a hangover started kicking in.

"Damn…" She whispered while squinting her eyes.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked once they were at the top of the steps.

She shook her head. "No…no, I'm not. I need to lean on something…"

He nodded and let her lean against the wall in the hallway. All was quiet; no one was in the house but the two of them.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked her.

That's when the glass of champagne became evident when she instantaneously drank it all down like a shot. Once finished, she dropped the glass unable to contain herself anymore. The glass hit the floor, scattering into many pieces, but neither of them seemed to care. No, the mane focus now was the fact the Kagome was now embracing him tightly resting her head on his chest. Since he was taken completely by surprise, Inuyasha hadn't said anything or done anything.

"I-Inuyasha is it true…?"

"Uh…" his voice hitched in his throat.

She lifted her head and stared deep into the dark amber pools he had. "Is it true you're attracted to me?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Never had he expected a question like that come pop out the clear blue…and from Kagome no less.

"Kagome I uh…"

"You can tell me, honest. I won't tell anybody…and, I wouldn't mind…" She said while encircling her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha knew he couldn't let Kagome go on doing something like this because she didn't know what she was doing. It wouldn't be fair to her. Still, he couldn't seem to bring himself to push her away, so instead he stood there.

"You won't answer me then…?" She said while releasing him. "It's not true then…is it? You don't find me a attractive…do you? You don't want me at all…do you?"

Still, she'd gotten no answer. Kagome nodded her head and began inching away from Inuyasha.

"That's not true…"

Kagome stopped walking away and turned back to him. She held an expressionless look on her face. Inuyasha however only advanced toward her and instantly threw his arms around her, bringing her small frame into his larger one. She gasped, but soon the shock wore off and she began tugging on his arm for him to let go. He did so, but with a puzzled look on his face. Kagome however only smile, she clasped her hand with his and began leading him down the hallway. Past her room…

The two of them now stood outside the door of the house owner himself and Inuyasha only continued to stare down Kagome, who only smirked and threw her arms around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes, now only centimeters away from his lips.

"I won't mind you know…" She said in a low seductive tone.

Inuyasha kept his focus on her soft rosy lips that were at this point teasing him because they were so close yet…so far.

"I don't mind being second best to Kikyo. I know she's your girlfriend but…I also know you want me too. Well, here's you chance." She paused getting closer to his lips. "We can make a special memory tonight…I won't mind…and I won't tell…"

Inuyasha couldn't take this teasing any longer, he crashed his lips onto hers devouring her lips with his own. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his hips while trying her best to find the doorknob to open his bedroom door. Once on the inside, Inuyasha gently laid her on his bed still refusing to part lips with her. Regardless of how badly they both needed air. Hw straddled over top of her, taking the advantage of feeling over all of her curves. But then…he suddenly stopped. All of a sudden, he just…stopped. He got up off her Kagome, and at on the edge of the bed. This action only puzzled Kagome, it gave her the impression that maybe she wasn't good enough. Or maybe Inuyasha realized she's not what he wanted.

She sat up. "Inuyasha did I…"

"I can't do this." He blatantly stated. "It's not fair to Kikyo."

That's when it suddenly hit her and she shook her head in disgust. "It's not…"

"I intended to break up with her soon, but I haven't yet. And doing this…with you…it's just not right."

Kagome started breathing heavily, she couldn't believe how fooled she had him. It irritated her how up in the air Inuyasha was. And though she didn't mean to do it…

"SHE'S CHEATING ON YOU!" She screamed.

Inuyasha's head snapped towards Kagome. "What!?"

"She's…cheating on you. And the guys she's cheating with…is right outside." She said while standing up and looking out the window. Inuyasha fallowed and tried to see what Kagome was seeing. "Right there…" She pointed to a man probably in his late twenties with long black hair and a creepy face. Kikyo was also standing with him; the two of them arm in arm talking to a group of people.

"That's not proof she's cheating…" He answered.

"Oh, it's not?" She said while gesturing towards them again. "How about that?"

Inuyasha looked back and his entire face fell as he watched some strange man kissing on the neck of his girlfriend.

Kagome started tugging on his shirt and began pulling him back towards the bed. "Now…don't you just feel the need to want to get back at her? Don't you want to make her regret doing something like that to you? What better way to do it than to get revenge by doing it back…?"

"Kagome, I still can…" She cut him off by closing the gap between them with her lips. She fell backwards toward the bed bringing him down with her.

The parted for a quick second where she quietly whispered something in his ear.

"I said I wouldn't mind…just let us have this one memory…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Haha, I haven't done a cliffy in so long. It almost makes me feel like a bad person for doing it. Anyway, I know it's been like a month since I last updated and I still have more to do, but I'm going to try to get back into routine scheduling. But please don't be mad if I'm slightly off.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, please R&R! xD**

**-Dia**

**ps. 17 pages...a new personal best! xD**


	6. Product of the Night

**AN: I think it's safe to say it's time for me to update…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.**

**Title: Slave to Love**

**Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 6-Product of the Night  
-------------

Her heart pulsed slowly as this new sensation engulfed her entire body. It was a strange feeling, a strange…mixture. Something she'd never experienced before. This new feeling, a mixture extreme pain and…blissful pleasure.

_**What is this new feeling…? Is any of it real…or not…? And, why do I feel as if I'm not alone…? Is there something I'm supposed to remember…?**_

----

Kagome groaned as she rolled to her stomach and cracked one eye open. The whole left side of her head was pounding, but that was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling in between her legs. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before taking notice of where she was at.

She looked around utterly confused. _**Why am I in Inuyasha's room…? And…why can't I remember anything before five minutes ago…?**_

Kagome stretched her arms and flopped them down to her sides on the bed, dropping one on the person next to her. Kagome tensed up and then screamed at the top of her lungs, being to afraid to look at who was next to her.

"Damnit wench! Shut up! It's like eight in the morning and I've got a headache the size of Jupiter!" The familiar males' voice yelled.

Kagome gasped and turned to have her brown eyes meet amber ones. "Oh, Inuyasha…it's just you." She said while clenching her heart, trying to slow her heart rate.

Inuyasha sat up too and rubbed his temples. "Yea, who else do you think would be in _my_ room?" He answered irritably.

"I-I don't even know what I'm doing in your room." She lowered her eyes to her body, and they suddenly widened in horror as she realized she was nude. "Did we…uh, you know? Did we like…get married last night!?" She practically shouted while pulling the blanket up to her bare chest.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows trying to think long and hard about what happened but…he couldn't remember anything either.

"I…don't know, that last thing I remember is talking to Miroku about…" He suddenly stopped himself not wanting to reveal his personal life to Kagome. "Never mind."

"No, Inuyasha, I need to know what happened last night…"

"I don't know, Kagome. I can't answer your question if I don't know the answer myself."

She gritted her teeth. "How can you not know? You would have been there if we did do it right!?" Her anger beginning to rise.

"Well, _you_ would have been there too, right? Why don't you start answering the question as to what happened last night? For all either of us knows, you could have just walked in my room last night and stripped off all your clothes and got in the bed with me!"

Kagome's facial expression turned to one of complete disgust. "Then what's your excuse for not having any clothes on!?"

"Uh…" He looked down and realized she was right. He wasn't wearing any clothes either, which wasn't that unusual. He normally would sleep in only boxers.

"Look, forget it!" She said while sliding off the bed bringing the blanket wrapped around her body with her. She gathered as much of her clothing she could find scattered all over the floor. "Rather we did it or not, there's nothing we can do about it now right? So, what's the use fussing about it? Besides, for all we know…nothing might have happened. Maybe all we did was sleep, right?" She answered nervously.

Inuyasha turned around so she could get dressed as well as himself. "Uh…huh."

"Exactly, so…that's how I'll look at this little incident and you should too. Since neither of us can explain what happened last night, we're going to act as if nothing happened last night. Is that cool with you?" She asked while slipping her dress back on and throwing Inuyasha's sheet back on the bed.

"But don't you think we should at least try to figure out what happened? I mean, what if there's some strange side effect…?" He asked while finishing getting dressed as well.

"If something weird happens, then we'll deal with it from there. As for right now…I've got cleaning I need to start, and you need to get ready for work."

Inuyasha turned back around to talk to her face to face. "I don't think I'm going anywhere with a headache like this."

"Fine, do whatever you want! All I know is…I need to get out of here, before somebody comes looking for one of us and gets the wrong idea seeing us both in your room like this."

"I think we'd all be thinking the same wrong idea since we don't even know what's going on…"

"Geez Inuyasha, for once could you just be serious? This is hard enough as it is for me and you're not helping the situation by being so nonchalant."

"I am not being nonchalant!"

Kagome rolled her eyes while twisting the doorknob to his room. "Whatever, think what you want. Do what you want. But could we please keep this little…you know, to ourselves? I won't tell if you won't tell."

"What's to tell? We both got drunk and possibly had awesome sex, but neither one of us can remember what we did to determine if it was awesome or not? Yea…that will be the story of my life."

She rolled her eyes and left the room. Since it was still early and other people were possibly still sleep in the house, Kagome shut the door as quietly as possible and tiptoed back down the hallway to her own room but…

"What are you acting so sneaky for…Kagome?"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and cringed at the voice. She reluctantly turned to face…that woman.

Kikyo smirked and sized Kagome up with her eyes. "Just where are you off to?" She asked while circling around Kagome.

"I'm going back to my room…" She answered solemnly.

"Really? Why would you be going back to your room…when you shouldn't have ever left? I do recall telling you not to attended Inuyasha's party last night. So…why would you have a reason to leave your room? And…why do you have on such an extravagant dress for…sitting in your room?"

Kagome only stared back at the piercing black eyes that glared coldly back at her. "I…"

"Don't even try to lie! You left that room and went to that party last night, and wasn't even smart enough not to let me find out." Kikyo laughed evilly at her. "You're really pressing your luck Kagome. Don't forget all I have to do is say the word and your broke little family will be right back in the same financial turmoil they were in a few months ago."

Kagome scowled and bit her bottom lip trying to contain the words she desperately wanted to say.

"As of today, everything you're told to do has been doubled! Meaning, if you're told to clean a certain amount of bathrooms, you have to do it for twice as long…and twice a day."

Kagome's entire face faltered. "It already takes me half the day to do what I already have to do! I would need more hours in a day to do everything twice a day! That's not fair!"

"And I don't think it's fair that _my_ boyfriend finds you attractive, and sees me as nothing more than a fuck buddy!"

"I don't have anything to do with that!"

"On the contrary, you have _everything_ to do with it! Because, best believe if _you_ weren't around…me and Inuyasha would probably be engaged by now!"

"You don't even love him…"

"Oh, and you think _you_ do?"

"I…I…" Kagome could seem to put what she was thinking into words.

Kikyo only seemed amused since her smirk only grew wider. "You are falling in love with him…aren't you?"

Kagome furrowed her brows and shook her head. _**I'm not in love with Inuyasha…am I? I can't be…why would I be?**_

"Well…since you're not in love with him, you shouldn't have anything to distract you from your doubled house work, should you?"

Kagome didn't answer; instead, she stood still deep in thought wondering if…it could be true. But finally, she again shook her head.

"Good, then I'd get started if I were you. Especially since you only get…two hours of free time now." Kikyo finally finished and strolled down the hallway to Inuyasha's room and carelessly entered the room leaving a star struck Kagome in the hallway.

_**I can't be falling in love with Inuyasha…could I? I guess it's possible but…**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two short months passed since the last encounter with Kikyo. Kagome had found it best to just avoid her at all costs, but made sure everything that needed to be done was done. That way, she had no reason to confront Kikyo. She had also been making her few encounters with Inuyasha short, brief, and almost conversationless. (I know…it's not a word but who cares, it fits.)

The only people Kagome found herself talking to were Sango, when she was working. Or Miroku…the few times he came around. Other then those few times the mansion was pretty quiet and lonely. Kagome pretty much kept to herself since she almost never had the energy to do anything extra than what she needed to do.

Lately, Kagome's been wearing herself down trying to balance all her normal work with her day to day school work. There have been times where she'd be cooking, while trying to finish the last chapter of a book she needed to write a paper on due the next day. Or there would be times where she'd get absolutely no sleep between days because she'd be doing chores during the day and studying and taking test all night. These routines, and habits she'd acquired where truly unhealthy, but what could she do? She didn't have much control over her life anymore.

She yawned while sitting at the table top counter in the kitchen trying to take a test, with a huge cup of espresso in one hand. It was taking every ounce of will power not to give into her heavy eyelids and fall asleep. Sometimes she could get away with it. This time…she couldn't because she had a timed test this go around. She crossed her legs and nervously tapped her foot trying to keep as much motion so she could keep her body awake.

_**Oh man…I don't understand this…I don't even understand what I don't understand!!! I've forgotten everything I just read…**_

"Kagome, where's my light brown belt!?" Inuyasha shouted from the second floor.

"I don't know, Inuyasha…!" She answered while trying not to get too distracted.

But soon Kikyo walked in the kitchen and to her dismay, Kagome didn't seem to acknowledge her presents.

"Uh…ahem?" She said.

Kagome peered up from her laptop monitor to Kikyo, and then back to what she was doing.

_**Ugh…still here? Just move in why don't you? You've been here everyday since like…Lent!!!"**_

"Excuse me! But when I walk in a room, _you_ acknowledge my existence!" Kikyo snapped.

Kagome sighed. "Hello, Kikyo…"

"Kagome…! Where is my belt!?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. It was as if they gods where conspiring against her! First she forgets everything to pass her test, now she can't even take the test because no one will leave her alone.

"I _really_ don't know Inuyasha! Did you check your dresser!?"

"You two sound like a regular old married couple, don't you?" Kikyo spat as if it were a rotten peace of candy.

Kagome merely rolled her eyes tracking her attention back to the task at hand.

Shortly after a strange man walked into the kitchen. However, no one seemed to care who he was, or rather how he even got in the house.

"Is Inuyasha still here? We're to be getting to a press conference soon." The voice was deep and uncommon.

Kagome's foot tapped even more violently. "I don't know…sir. Did you check his room?" She answered rather rudely, thought it was unintentional.

"Where's my breakfast?" Kikyo said drawing all attention back to her of course.

"On the stove Kikyo…" Kagome groaned.

"Well it should be on a plate and ready for me to consume!"

Kagome balled her fist and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Once she was all calmed down, she got up from her seat, walked over to the cabinets, grabbed a plate and filled it with the various foods, and fruits she'd made earlier. She then slapped the plate down on the table and gave Kikyo a not so amused look.

"Breakfast!" She simply said and then took her seat back at her computer.

"It's not in the dresser, Kagome! I need you to come up here and find my belt! I can't go anywhere without it!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha! If it's not in there, then I don't know what you did with it! I can't help you look for it right now!"

"Is this is sitting on the chair over here?" The strange man asked, causing Kagome to give him her full attention. She immediately took to his striking features. His sophisticated face, high cheek bones, built figure, and especially, his silver tresses and extended down his back. And then she looked at the chair that indeed had Inuyasha's belt on it.

"Your belts down here!" She shouted back up the stairs.

"Listen Miss…if you're having a rough morning, I can wait in the limo, just have Inuyasha…"

"Who are you? And why are you here? Is that what you wanted me to ask you so badly? I really didn't think it was all that necessary, did you? I mean, it's obvious you're here for him right? So, why do we have to have this conversation?" Kagome said entirely too fast.

The unknown man merely blinked variously times trying to process what Kagome had just said. "Well, my name is Sesshomaru…"

"Great! Sesshomaru, nice to meet you, now could you please…"

"Where's my belt Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while entering the kitchen still buttoning up his shirt.

Kagome was on the verge of ripping her hair out when she turned to the three interruptions all standing in her thinking space.

"All of you are getting on my nerves! I'm here trying to take a test and none of you give two flying fucks do you?" She snapped. "You," She gestured to Inuyasha. "Where's my belt!? Geez, if you looked for something once in a while, you could save yourself once less 'Kagome'!" She then turned to Kikyo. "You won't go home! And, _You_!" She said turning her attention to Sesshomaru. "I still don't even know why you're here!"

Kagome turned back to her computer and picked it up, steam visibly coming out of her ears. "I swear on four M&M's if you all don't…" She picked up the laptop and was on the verge of leaving the room when…

"Don't…" She suddenly felt a wave of dizziness strike her and she ran to the sink to release her guts that were fixing to come out any second.

All three parties in the room turned there faces into ones of discussed and inched out of there as quietly as possible as to not set her off again. As they each filtered out the kitchen, Kagome continued to empty her insides into the sink for the next 10 minutes.

"Kagome, are getting sick?" The voice of her good friend Sango asked with full concern.

When Kagome finished, she took a deep breath and then drank a tall glass of water. "I don't know. I don't see why I would be, I haven't done or been exposed to anything that would make me sick."

"Do you feel sick?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, and that's really weird because out of nowhere, I just got sick. But now I feel as though nothing happened."

Sango looked at her friend incredulously wondering if she should keep pressing the subject, but decided it she said she was okay…she must be okay. "Okay, Kagome…but please try to get some more sleep. You've constantly been on your feet and that may have something to do with it."

"But Sango, you know I…"

"I don't want to hear it Kagome. You've been acting as Kikyo's personal lackey for almost five six months now. When are you going to end this? Your health is at risk now and your not giving yourself enough time to rejuvenate. You're constantly moving and…Damnit Kagome if you get sick again we're going to the hospital! At least if you're there for a few days you can rest, and that's final!"

Kagome stared, and blinked. "O-okay…"

"Now, go up stairs to your room, finish your test. Then go to bed!"

"Okay…" Then it finally hit her. "My test!!!" She screamed while quickly grabbing the laptop and speeding up the stairs.

Sango only stood there starring at the empty spot Kagome was previously standing in. Her face fell to one of sorrow. She only wished she could do more to help her but there wasn't much else for her to do other than help her with her daily work; which she was already doing so Kagome could have more time for her studies…and for herself. Yet, she still wasn't getting everything she needed.

"Oh Kagome…when are you going to end this…"

**-----------------**

Miroku took a day off from work for some unexplainable reason; most people would probably just call it laziness. But it didn't really matter at this point, he didn't go to work, so here he was in Inuyasha's face in his study. Something else to irritate Inuyasha today, he was already pretty pissed about his press conference earlier that day, now Miroku wouldn't leave him alone.

"So have you broken it off with Kikyo yet?"

"No I haven't. I've been doing more thinking and I don't think I'll go through with it after all."

Miroku's face faltered. "Why are you all of a sudden so against it?"

"Because, things have come up and I'm just not okay?"

"What kind of things?" He asked suspiciously?

Inuyasha sighed and officially stopped everything he was doing. He looked up to his old time friend. "Just things, okay."

"Do any of those things involve…Kagome?"

"…That's none of your business if they involve her or not. Since when are you so interested in my life?"

Miroku crossed his arms. "Judging by that response I'm guessing it has everything to do with her. What happened between the two of you? Do the two of you even talk anymore? I hardly see her around? Where is she by the way?"

"She's right downstairs or at least she should be. And to answer your question, we don't really speak much anymore. It's too awkward to talk to her now, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same. I mean, we talk every so often but…it's never an on going conversation. I'd be lucky if it lasts more than thirty seconds."

"What happened to make you two so uncomfortable around one another?"

Inuyasha looked up at his friend with an annoyed look on his face. "You sound like my therapist. I'm not answering anymore questions about Kagome. If you want to know…ask her! She's the one that made me swear not to tell…" He finished before pressing a blinking red light next to his telephone.

"_What do you want from my life…Inuyasha?"_

"Nice to talk to you too, Sango. Anyway, could you have Kagome bring up two beers?"

"_Kagome's sleeping…"_

"Well wake her up, why is she always sleeping anyway? Doesn't she get enough of that at night?"

Miroku stared idly at Inuyasha wishing he could tell his thick headed friend the truth about why Kagome was always sleeping…well at the worst of times. He knew about Kikyo's excessive torture.

Just then, a beep was heard through the speaker and Inuyasha pressed the red button again to attach the call. Kagome's voice was heard on the other end and she indeed sounded sleepy, no…exhausted.

"_Give me five minutes…I'll bring your drinks in five…minutes…"_

Then she hung up and so did everyone else.

"I just don't see how that girl is _always_ so tired!"

Miroku took this moment to speak up. "Inuyasha, don't you find it strange that Kagome's _always_ tired and whenever you see her, she looks as if she's about to fall down?"

"I hardly see her during the day, and when I do, I don't exactly inspect her for exhaustion symptoms."

Miroku shook his head in disbelief. For someone to be as smart as Inuyasha was…he sure was DUMD! "When she comes in here, I want you to look for any signs that she could possibly be worn out."

Inuyasha 'fed'. "Whatever…"

And as if on queue a knock came through on the door.

"It's open, Kagome." Inuyasha called out to her and she let herself in.

She stood in front of both men with a tray in her hand that held two bottles of beer and two large glasses with ice. With her other had she rubbed her temples right before covering her mouth to suppress a yawn. Now that somebody actually took the time to make sure Inuyasha noticed this, it actually clicked in that Kagome _had _been acting like that lately.

Ever since Kagome had wakened up that day she'd been feeling terrible. Early in the morning she had to take a test that she finished just in the nick of time. Now the question is…did she pass? Righter after her test, the wicked witch of the valley gave her more work to do so she couldn't get a quick nap in. By the time she finished what Kikyo wanted, Inuyasha had come home and he gave her _more_ stuff to do. Once all that was finally done she got her chance to lay down and sleep…only to have to get right back up to bring this lazy man some beer. Life just wasn't fair…not to mention she'd been feeling like she was going to throw up again for the past hour.

She yawned once again. "Where do you want this, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"You can just sit it down on the desk and go…"

Kagome looked towards the sealing and mouthed 'I am going to KILL him…'. She then began making her way to his desk but suddenly stopped. This action caused both men to give Kagome their full attention. Both wondering what make her stop so abruptly.

Kagome's eyes widened and she blinked a few times.

"K-Kagome…are you okay?" Miroku asked with a worried look on his face.

All of a sudden, she dropped the entire tray causing glass, ice, and beer for splatter all over the hardwood floor in the room. She clasped her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom (which happened to be the one in Inuyasha's study) to empty her guts into for the second time today.

Miroku and Inuyasha stared at the mess in front of them, then peeked at the bigger mess leaning over the toilet. Both men stared with a confused look on their face wondering what in the hell just caused this…

Just seconds after, Sango came bursting in the room after hearing the loud crash of glass breaking. When she saw her friend hunched over the toilet puking for the second time today, she instantly took her friends side and held her hair back. She rubbed Kagome's back up and down in attempt to sooth her sick friend. After a few minutes, the horrid vomiting sounds stopped, and Kagome sat back on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Kagome, this is it…you are going to the hospital, today!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't need to go to the hospital, I probably just caught a little bug, or maybe I ate something. I'm pretty sure it's not that serious…"

"Or you could have caught a big bug that's only going to get worse if it goes untreated! I don't want to hear it, you're going!"

"If she doesn't want to go, who are you to force her?" Inuyasha spoke up in defense for Kagome.

Sango turned to Inuyasha and glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he'd be _past _10 feet under, he'd probably be farther down then hell. "Who are you to even say anything? _You're _the one who allowed her to get sick like this in the first place! If Kagome's health is in jeopardy I'll never forgive you! Ever Inuyasha!"

"Just what the hell do I have to do with Kagome getting sick or not!?"

"You didn't do anything, and that's the point! Maybe if you did do something to stop…"

"Shut up, both of you!" Kagome screamed not wanting Sango to expose her secret.

Sango took the hint and decided not to finish her sentence.

"Look, forget what I said. Point is, Kagome's sick and needs to be taken to the hospital. No if's, and's, or buts about it…" Sango said after calming down.

She helped Kagome to her feet and started walking her out the room with Miroku following. (AN: Boat, I spelled it right this time! Lol) Inuyasha however, stood there with an angered expression on his face. But couldn't think of anything else to say until he looked down at his 40,000 dollar hardwood floors that were not ruined.

"Hey!" He yelled after them. "Who's going to clean this mess!?"

"Do it yourself! You're incapable of doing EVERYTHING are you?" Sango yelled back.

"But…but…urgh!!!" He was officially speechless.

-X-

She sat in the window seal of her hospital room starring blankly out the window. Night had fallen, and soon she'd have to go home…well, back to Inuyasha's house. But she wasn't in a rush, in fact, she was every bit of patient when it came to going back there because it meant revealing the news she'd been told a couple minutes ago. New most people would rejoice about, but in her opinion…this was nothing to be happy about. No, this type of news would only bring more complications to her life. The only good part that came of it was that she'd finally gotten an explanation for the past events. The constant exhaustion, the vomiting, the mood swings…it all tied into each other.

Kagome sighed deeply as she placed her hand on her stomach and licked her lips.

_**This can't be happening…why now…why to me…?**_

Seconds later, the door opened her dear friend Sango walked through stared at her with a tilted head. She herself wasn't sure what to say since she still had no idea of what was going on. When the doctor spoke with Kagome, Sango was asked to leave the room. Kagome promised to tell her later. However, Kagome didn't seem in much of a talking mood. She ran her fingers through her hair before turning to look Sango in the eyes.

"Kagome you don't have to tell me if…"

She began shaking her head.

Sango walked closer to her and took a seat on the edge of the hospital bed. Silence then fell in the room once again. Sango didn't know how to spark of a conversation and…Kagome was pretty much stalling.

Kagome turned her head back to the window and watched cars ride by. She was so high up it, they almost looked like hot wheel toys she could pick up and play with herself. But soon, she brought herself back to reality. As she continued to stare out the window…she spoke.

"Sango," She said softly

Sango gasped not expecting Kagome to come out and speak willingly. "Y-yes…" She answered.

"I never told you about what happened the morning after Inuyasha's business party…did I?"

Sango quickly flashed back before answering: "No."

"Would you like to know…?" She plainly asked while pressing her forehead to the cold glass window.

"Kagome, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"I didn't ask you that Sango, I simply asked…do you want to know what happened." Kagome turned her body around fully and faced Sango eye to eye.

Sango gulped and the seriousness of Kagome face. Whatever it was that she was about to tell her, no doubt was important. So she simply nodded her head.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and began speaking. "That morning, I woke up…but I wasn't in my room, and someone was next to me. Before thinking, I panicked, but it only turned out to be Inuyasha. Come to find out I was in his room…in his bed with no recollection as to how I'd gotten there in the first place. He didn't remember either. So for a while we just sat in the bed arguing about what possibly happened since we were both barely dressed too. But after a while, we stopped arguing and decided to right the whole thing off as if nothing ever happened since neither of us could remember anything anyway. Why make something out of what could have possibly been nothing…" She paused as a tear started sneaking down her face and she placed both hands on her stomach once again.

"But it apparently was a little more than nothing. Apparently we did more than just…nothing because…I…I…"

Sango's eyes widened farther than she'd known them to even go. She stood up and shook her head in disbelief. She refused, she refused to believe this! She wouldn't allow herself to believe it to be true.

"Kagome, you can't be serious! What were you thinking!"

Kagome looked her friend in the eye and then averted her eyes elsewhere. She couldn't look Sango directly in the eye. The intenseness of her face was too much to handle.

"Kagome, please tell me this is all just a cruel sick joke and that I'm being punk'ed!"

She merely shook her head and sniffled attempting to force back the tears that were threatening to spill down her face. "I wish it was a joke…" She answered, her voice slightly horse.

"Did you and Inuyasha ever think of that possibility when the two of you were tossing and turning all over his bed!?" Sango practically yelled at her.

Kagome shook her head no.

"I think instead of the two of you acting as if nothing happened, you should have investigated the situation more and could have prepared for something like this! How do you think he's going to react when you drop a bomb on him like this so suddenly…"

"NO!" She screamed. "Sango, promise me you won't tell him! My life's hard enough as it is! If he knows then he'll only turn and tell Kikyo who will only fine more ways to send me to my grave faster! So please…don't tell him! I'll tell him when the time is right…"

"Which is…? Kagome, how are you going to explain your rapid weight gain? This isn't something you _can_, nor _should_ keep a secret!"

"Sango, could we please just leave it alone for now? I'm under a lot of stress as it is. I just want to forget about everything for now!"

Sango let out a deep breath. "Fine, but if my opinion even counts in this…you should really tell Inuyasha as soon as possible."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll tell him..."

"How far are you in anyway!?" Sango cut her off.

"Two months Sango! I still have time! I'll tell him when the time is right!"

Sango opened her mouth so say something more, but found that she didn't have anything left to be said. She'd gotten her point across already and there was nothing more she could say to Kagome. So she merely nodded and said 'okay' and left the room. She knew it probably be best to give Kagome a few minutes to herself before they left to go back to the mansion.

Kagome sighed deeply while allowing her tears to finally fall down her face. She couldn't hold the emotions inside any longer. She was sad, angry, and confused all at the same time. There's no way she'd be able to come out and tell Inuyasha she'd gotten pregnant with possibly his child. For all she really new knew…ANYTHING could have happened that night. She couldn't remember a thing and neither could he. So, who'd be able to vouch for her when the time came to tell…? Would he believe her and stand by her? Or would be deny her and push her aside?

All these questions floated into her head while she sat idly in the window weighing her options of keeping her secret a secret. Or could Sango be right and maybe she should just come out and say it. But…what if…?

She looked down at her still currently flat stomach and right then and there she'd made up her mind. She had to do whatever it took to protect herself and her child.

_**I have to…  
**_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Whoa, didn't see that one coming did you? Well maybe you did…maybe you didn't either way this is how it's going to go! ^-^ Okay, so anyway, sorry if this story seems a little rushed but as soon as I get it where I need it I promise it will slow up and keep a steady pace. I promise! **

**New topic! Did any of you seen the first two episodes of the new Inuyasha season? I've seen them and I for one think they're EPIC! I'd be happy to tell you all what happened but then I'd ruin it for you all. And that's no fun! So I'll let you guys see them for your selves. Check them out, they're all over youtube.**

**Alright that's it! R&R, please and thank you!**

**-Dia**


	7. Revealed

AN: doo-da-doo, life is good! :)

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.

Title: Slave to Love

Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7- Revealed  
------------

Sango was throwing together a little 'pick me up' lunch for Kagome. She knew how hard she had been pushing herself lately. But there was hardly anything she could do for her dear friend. So she made sure the little things that could be done for Kagome, were done.

Though she wished Kagome would stop being so thick headed and just come out and tell Inuyasha…

"Okay, turkey and cheese sub, orange juice, apple slices and…" She thought for a moment. "What am I missing?" Then it clicked in and she pulled a medicine container out her pocket. "Kagome's prenatal vitamins."

Right before Sango got around to opening the capsule, Inuyasha stormed in pretty pissed. "Where is Kagome!?" He demanded.

Sango seemed unfazed my Inuyasha bluntness and simply responded, "In her skin…"

"In her…WHAT? I don't have time for this Sango, seriously where is she?"

"She's minding her business, taking some time to herself because I told her to. What do you want her for anyway? Can't you leave her be for 20 minutes?"

"Kagome had to have been the last person in my office today, and I can't find the files I need for the presentation at my buisness conference today! I need them like NOW because I was suppose to be at that meeting…like yesterday!"

Sango blinked a few times before leaning on the counter and rested her chin on her hands. "Sorry to inform you…but Kagome wasn't in your office today. She's been in the same place since she woke up this morning."

"Which is…?"

Sango picked up the tray of food and started walking around Inuyasha to leave the kitchen. "I'm not going to tell you if all you're going to do is ask her a pointless question like that, especially when I _already_ answered it."

Inuyasha began to get a little agitated. "Sango, lets not forget that you work for me. Now tell me where she is…"

"Ugh!" Sango shouted and turned to him shoving the tray in his chest. "Since you want to know where she is _so_ badly, _you_ take this to the very back of the message room. There, you will find her relaxing in the hot tub. But I swear…if you do anything to take her out of the peaceful mood she's in right now…I'm going to kick your ass 20 different ways."

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat as he knew she was telling the truth. But then he raised an eyebrow. "Why would she go all the way to the message room to soak in a hot tub? There are like 4 other ones not so deep into the house."

"No shit, Sherlock. She only went all the way back there because I told her to go…well pretty much forced her. And I knew nobody would look for her there because no one feels like walking that far in the humongous house."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "True…but why are you making her do that?"

"Because she needs some time for herself Inuyasha! Have you really not…noticed?" She tried to hint.

"Noticed…? Noticed what?" He asked while scratching his head.

Sango sighed. _Geez Inuyasha, it doesn't take rocket science…_

"Look, just take this stuff to her. And when you find her, just look at her; I mean…_really_ look at her. Try to take notice of something that wasn't always there."

"Okaaaay…"  


* * *

"Only five more months to go, the doctor says. Yea, like that makes this whole experience more enjoyable."

She sighed deeply while releasing all of her worries into the steamy hot bath. She rested her hands on her now almost noticeably plump stomach. To her, it was blatantly obvious, but in reality you'd only notice it if you were looking for it. Plus, Kagome did a pretty good job at hiding it. Loose clothes, long tee shirts, stuff like that. But in her current state, it would be very noticeable since all she was wearing was a simple blue bikini. Nothing fancy, nor sexy, just simple; she didn't have anyone she was trying to impress.

She closed her eyes and dipped her entire body in the water with the exception of her eyes and nose above water.

_**When the time comes for me to have this baby…how will I explain that to him??? Would he accept me and the baby with open arms or…cast us aside???**_

Kagome cracked her eyes not really wanting to think negative thoughts like that. She didn't want to bring herself to believe Inuyasha would just abandon her and his child.

_**What will mama and grandpa say when they find out??? Me, a nineteen year old, unmarried woman…pregnant…Grandpa was always the traditional type and if he doesn't accept me and this baby then…where will I go???**_

Kagome's shoulders started to shake as she could feel a wave a tears readying themselves to fall.

"Kagome!" A voice echoed threw the dead silent room causing all Kagome's thoughts to vanish.

Her head snapped around the direction of the voice she assumed to be Inuyasha's. Nobody else would be calling her especially since Kikyo had finally gone home. It was almost as if she didn't have _anything_ else better to do other then to freeload at Inuyasha's place.

"So much for avoiding him," She whispered. "Yes Inuyasha?"

He entered the steamy hot tub room, but kept his distance trying to allow Kagome some form of privacy since she was 'technically' half naked.

"When you were in my office, did you happen to move any files? I'm missing some and I need them for my business conference."

Kagome turned her head away and hugged her belly almost as if in a protective stance; though she wasn't even sure herself why she did it.

"I haven't been in you office at all today Inuyasha, did you check your desk, and all your file cabinets?"

Inuyasha sat the tray down on the small table next to the lounge chair where Kagome kept her belongings.

"Of course I did, I can't find them anywhere! Are you _positive_ you didn't move anything?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and grunted. "Inuyasha, if I said I wasn't in the room, I _WASN'T_ in the room! Why would I lie? What reason do I have to hold your files hostage?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders only causing Kagome to roller her eyes again and stand to her feet.

"You're exhausting…" She answered while standing up and wrapping the towel that laididly beside her stop in the hot tub.

When she picked up the towel, a book fell out of the unfolded fibers. A book she forgot she folded into her towel. A book she dared not let Inuyasha see but when it fell out there wasn't much else she could do.

Kagome gasped when it hit the floor face down. She went to bend down to get it, though it probably wasn't the best idea in her current condition. However, Inuyasha beat her to it and retrieved the book expecting to hand it back to her only to stop when he saw the title.

His face faltered for a split second.

_What to Expect, When you're Expecting…_

"Um…Kagome?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She had half a mind to have a mental break down right then and there but again…not good in her current condition. So what other option did she have in a situation like this?

Lie…

"Oh, um…" She started nervously. "That, hehe…it's just school stuff. I've got an essay due in less than a week.

Sweat started dripping down her face though you couldn't tell since she just came out of the water. As for Inuyasha, he didn't seem to buy her excuse, but who was be to question? He didn't know what courses Kagome was taking; he never bothered to ask either. So he just let it go for now.

"Feh." Was his solemn answer to her previous statement. "Back to my situation…"

"I'm going to help you look for your stuff okay!" She snapped, though it wasn't her intention. She noticed she been doing a lot of that lately.

Kagome snatched her book from him as well as the rest of her belongings off the chair. She walked passed Inuyasha and began stomping out the room.

Inuyasha stood in the same spot slightly baffled at Kagome's snooty remark, but was too dumb founded to respond at the moment. After about a minute and a half, Kagome poked her head back into the room.

"Do you want my help or not!?"

Still, he blankly stared until… "Hey, wait a minute!"

-X-

Being both cautious and careful, Kagome kneeled to the floor and checked underneath Inuyasha's desk whilst he checked the surface. She couldn't understand how graphs a huge standout folder could just get up and walk away.

"Do you see anything, Kagome" He asked while shifting through some papers on the desk.

She sighed. "No," Was her answer and she tried to get up but noticed she didn't hold enough balance to stand up on her own. "Damn…" She cursed herself.

_**Four months and I already can't function with this extra weight…**_

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome glanced up to him only to have his amber orbs stare at her on the ground. "Just peachy!" She slyly answered while gripping onto the desk and pulling herself to her feet.

Inuyasha laughed at her obvious struggle, to him it was fairly amusing. "You know, if it's that much of a hard time getting off the ground, you may want to give the sweets a rest." He said, not catching the double meaning Kagome did.

"Excuse me?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Now currently in an oversized tee shirt with some shorts, her stomach wasn't as visible.

Inuyasha threw his hands up in surrender. "Don't get your bras in a knot. Some girls don't care if they're bigger then others."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon…?"

She tried her hardest not to snap on Inuyasha, perhaps he was going somewhere with this. Hopefully not the way she thought he was going because he had no idea what was going on with her body at the moment.

"You're getting upset, and for what reason?"

Kagome made a face that was a cross of 'back away before I seriously hurt you' and 'I can't believe you're actually saying this…'.

She shook her head and turned back to the desk. Kagome silently slid open secret drawer that she knew Inuyasha just hadn't checked. Sure enough…

"What are you getting all moody for?" Inuyasha snapped while grabbing hold of Kagome's upper arm not really liking her sudden mood and attitude change.

Without word she snatched her arm away and picked up the files from the drawer. Viciously she slammed then into his chest. "Jerk." She mumbled and left his office.

Inuyasha stood there with his mouth agape, again not sure to, or even if it was worth trying to fight with Kagome. He really didn't have the time, not to mention he wasn't even sure if he should. She did after all help him find his stuff so he wouldn't be _as_ late to his meeting.

"Oh well, I'll worry about it later…" He said to himself and left the room, left the house, hopped into his Bentley and kept it moving.

-X-

"He said that to you!?" Sango bellowed loudly that the entire house may have heard. Thank goodness no one of utter importance was currently lurking the halls.

Kagome however typed away on her laptop trying to finish up her essay. Hey, she didn't entirely lie to Inuyasha earlier, she really did have an essay. Just not about expecting mothers.

"Yes he did Sango, but he doesn't even know about the baby yet so after I thought about it, it's kind of my fault he even said it."

"And how is that? PLEASE explain how that is!"

"Because picture it this way, a man in his early 20's with a 19 year old usually petite girl walking around his house. Then all of a sudden BAM she has a pop belly. Not to mention he doesn't know she's pregnant…or even considered the possibility because, well, why would he?"

"Still, it doesn't give him the right to say it Kagome, that's just rude!"

Kagome sighed. "I know it was, but I'm not concerned about it any longer. I put it behind me."

Sango looked at her dear friend with so much gratitude. She couldn't understand how someone with a life like Kagome's could still find a way to forgive other and be happy.

Minutes later, Kagome finished typing up her essay but didn't send it to her professor just yet. She wanted to go back and proof read one last time to make any final changes or modifications before hand. But she was tired of just looking at words so she gave a break for now.

"So, I ask for the hundredth time, when are you going to tell him?"

Kagome shifted in her seat to face Sango. "Tell who what?"

"Don't play dumb now, when are you going to tell Inuyasha that you're pregnant?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not this again…I'll tell him when I'm ready. I'm just not ready to do that now. Besides, what if he doesn't want it? Or what if he looks at me differently because I'm the mother of his child?"

"Then that's a good thing. You _want_ him to look at you differently _because _you're the mother of his child!"

Kagome let out a deep breath. "I still don't know just yet. I need a little more time, I need to think of a way to present it to him without freaking him out. And with Kikyo around all the time it's kind of hard to get him alone."

"Well, Kikyo's not here now is she?"

"No, but neither is Inuyasha. What am I going to do? Shoot him a text? 'Hey Inuyasha, sorry to bother you, but you'll be a daddy in the next five months! Congratulations…!'" She finished.

"No, but before he comes home make sure his dinner is ready and made, the table nice and set, everything daily you have to do is done. And while he's eating…join him ad break it to him slowly."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like something an old married couple would do."

"Think of it whatever way you like Kagome, but you need to tell him you're pregnant…and soon."

"I know…" She answered as she sat in the windowsill and stared out the window.

_**But it's the response I'm afraid of…I promised this baby…no, MY baby, that I'd do what I can to protect it…I'm not about to break that promise…no matter what…**_

Not much earlier, neither Sango nor Kagome heard the front door open. Neither of them heard the person walk up the flight of stairs. Neither of them heard that same person stop outside the door to listen in on the conversation.

And indeed neither of them saw the smirk glistening that persons face.

_**I've got you now Kagome…**  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Well, bet you all know who that was I mean it's pretty obvious, right? Right! Any way I know this was well waited for. I meant back and counted I have more readers for this story then I've ever had so I KNOW this might turn out to be my next hit! ^O^  
Short, I know but again…if I go too far then I'm dipping too far in the story! New update coming soon!

Whoo Hoo! I'm excited!

Well, that's pretty much all I have to say other than R&R! Please and Thanks!  
-Dia xD

PS. Inuyasha's a jerk


	8. You Care, You Lied

AN: psh…you guys probably hate me right now…=/

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.

Title: Slave to Love

Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

* * *

Chapter 8-You Care...You lied  
-------------

It was late, too late, and normally she'd kill for it to be three in the morning because her eyelids would be close. But she couldn't sleep…she couldn't bring herself to relax and find peace within her own bed.

"Oof.." Kagome softly spoke as she felt the jolting kick of her developing baby. Barely in her second trimester and the baby was already becoming a lot for her to handle. Yet in still, as tiny as she was…it was still a little hard to see her little belly. But that didn't change the fact that _she_ knew the extra belly was there.

But even then…Kagome couldn't never think I'll thoughts when it came to the little one inside her. Normally accidental pregnancies cause mothers to curse herself…and often the child; but Kagome couldn't do that…

Recently as she began noticing herself smile when she observed her swollen stomach. In almost six months…she'd grown to love that child so much. This was her baby…

_**No, mine…and Inuyasha's…**_

When the thought crossed her mind, she felt herself smile again because she now shares a bond with him. Though he didn't know…but that didn't matter to her because, as long as she has this baby, no matter what, Inuyasha's always going to be in her life; as well as her in his. This bond, this…baby, their baby, the little one whom laid within her nineteen year old body will forever be the glue that held them together.

"Inuyasha…" She sighed out.

"Kagome,"

Her eyes snapped open and turned toward the direction her named had been called.

"What are you doing up so late…or, rather early?"

"O-oh, Inuyasha…I, uh…couldn't sleep." She answered in a slightly muffled voice.

Inuyasha, not expecting to find anyone in the kitchen, didn't bother putting on extra clothing so he was exposed to Kagome in nothing more than sweat pants.

"So, you came all the way to the kitchen just to stare at the wall…when you could have done that upstairs?" He asked.

Kagome only rolled her eyes. "Well, what's your excuse? You came down here too. What, Kikyo kicking you in the stomach and instead of kicking her out, you kick yourself out…" She half joked…half implied.

Inuyasha shot her an evil glare then answered, "Keh, Whatever."

"Is that your answer for _everything_ when someone else is right, besides you?"

Inuyasha walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, the light brightening up the pitched black kitchen. He scanned the inside until coming across what he had been searching for and closed the door.

After grabbing two forks, and two glasses, he took a seat across from Kagome at the tiny bar table she was sitting at.

"What do you know about anything, stupid girl…?"

Kagome chose to ignore his insult because it wasn't worth waking up the entire center coast with her tirade. Instead, she slyly answered,

"I know I hear the walls and floors go 'bump bump' at night while I'm trying to sleep."

Inuyasha merely smirked and took the aluminum off the glass plate he placed between him and Kagome revealing a large slice of chocolate cake.

"Too bad you're not the one a share those moments with…" He answered equally as sly.

Upon hearing those words, she unnoticingly cradled her stomach with one of her hands and bit her lip.

"I'm kidding, idiot girl."

Still, she didn't open her mouth. Kagome averted her eyes to the counter below her, finding that to be more interesting then the discomfort of the conversation _she_ started.

Inuyasha, noticing her discomfort felt it to be his job to change the subject.

"Want some chocolate cake?" He offered while also trying to hand her the other fork.

Kagome glanced at it for a moment to give off the sign that she indeed heard him and want ignoring his presents but…she had other things on her mind.

Inuyasha however, wasn't sure what triggered this sudden mood change in the girl, but was going to pry it out of her.

"Kago…"

"What do you…" She spoke causing Inuyasha's immediate silence.

Kagome's facial expression was one that expressed an emotion that he couldn't decipher. He wasn't sure if it was sadness, determination, confusion…or even all three. Hell it could have been something else and he was completely wrong all together.

"What do you see me as?" She spoke in a serious, but soft tone.

This question had caught him completely off guard. He wasn't ready to answer something like that, nor did he know the type of answer she was looking for.

"W-what do you mean…?" He sort of stuttered out.

She turned to him, looked him directly in the eye, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"What do you see me as, Inuyasha…?"

"I don't know what answer your looking for and…"

"I'm looking for _your_ answer. I want to know if you see me as a woman or…just some idiot girl who works in your house. I want to know…what you think…of me."

His face began to flush as well. He wasn't too sure where all this was coming from, and he damn sure couldn't understand how Kagome's mood just took a sharp left turn that he knew noting about. Inuyasha felt his pulse rising and beads of sweat forming on his face.

Kagome smirked inwardly. "Heh, what am I saying? Of course I'm nothing more than some girl who works in your house. It was absolutely ridicules for me to even assume that there could possibly something more between us but, I'm just a young girl to you so…" She stood up to leave the room when a palm resting on the back of her hand stopped her.

Baffled, she looked to Inuyasha whom now held a serious expression on his face somewhat similar to her previous one. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, not sure what next to expect.

"Kagome, where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

Nervously, she responded, "N-no where. Just, you know curiosity. I was only wondering if I meant a little more to you than just…some girl. I want to know if I'm able to be able to tell you anything…" She retracted her hand and turned her back to him, lovingly cradling her stomach. "No matter how, good…or bad. Shocking, surprising, or even sad. I just want to know that…you'd care,"

She looked him back towards Inuyasha only to find him now towering over her. It seemed as if he was going to do something, but what…she had no idea.

"I-Inuyasha…?"

"Kagome, ever since you moved into this house I've done nothing but care you, and your happiness…"

Kagome's face scrunched up and she shook her head in disbelief. "I wish I could say I believe you, but I don't."

She went to turn her back towards him again, but he stopped her by grabbing hold of her shoulders and spinning her back around.

"And why the hell not!?" He asked…or more like demanded.

Not being one to like confinement, Kagome shook herself free and glared him in the eye. "Because you didn't seem to care, or even _notice_ my unhappiness these past few months just being in this house! Who do you think your kidding Inuyasha? Sango knows that I'm unhappy! Miroku knows that I'm unhappy! Damnit, Kikyo, _your_ so-called girlfriend, knows I'm unhappy! And do you know why? Because most of the time…_SHE_ caused it!"

Inuyasha's head was floating all around the room; he just couldn't figure this girl out. One minute she's feisty and edgy, next she sad and mellow, now all of a sudden she's angry and pointing fingers at him. What was going on???

"Kagome, I don't even know what the hell you're talking about. And you keep jumping around…"

"Exactly! You _don't _know what I'm talking about, because you never truly cared about my happiness and comfort whilst living under your roof! So, why should I believe you suddenly care now? Because you said you do? That's not a good enough reason!"

"What are you trying to say, Kagome!?!?!"

Her boiling began to rise, she wasn't thinking straight; she didn't mean to do it,

"I'm trying to say, I'M PRE…"

"What's going on in here?"

All heads turning to the voice that broke everyone's concentration, Kikyo's…

"Inu-baby, why did you leave me in bed all alone?" She asked in a childish tone that made Kagome want to gag.

Inuyasha didn't turn to look at her, he just answered, "I'll be up in a minute, I want to finish something else down here first."

Kagome blinked a few times, then turned to look at Kikyo out the corner of her eye.

"And what are you doing down here, tramp!?"

Kagome's insides began to boil at the outrageous names Kikyo chose to call her.

"Well…? Are you going to leave?" Kikyo irritable asked.

In response, Kagome sighed deeply and readied herself to leave when once again, Inuyasha stopped her.

"No, Kagome, you stay. Kikyo, you leave, I was speaking with Kagome first."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and detached herself from Inuyasha's body. "Speaking my ass…" She mumbled under her breath. "That's fine!" She responded with a cheeky smile and left the room.

Inuyasha then turned his attention back towards Kagome who was giving him an odd look.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, the strange look not leaving her face.

"Do what?"

"Right…just now! That! Why'd you that?"

"Forget about it, you're talking in circles. Anyway, what were you going to say to me?"

"No!" She responded, her tone growing in pitch. "Don't try to change the subject! I want to know! I want to know…why is it that whenever Kikyo's around, other than when you two are behind closed doors, you seem so irritated by her presents, and always want her to leave or you remove yourself from her. Yet…you keep her around. Take now for example, you and I are down here, then she comes. I get ready to leave, and you tell me to stay and make her leave. I…I just don't get it! Please, help me to understand…" Kagome said all in one small breath.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you! I love Kikyo, and that should be a good enough answer for you! Besides, why do I have to explain anything to you anyway? Why is your opinion on me, and my relationships of any importance to me? We aren't in any type of intimate relationship. We aren't even in _any_ relationship for that matter!"

Kagome felt his last statement hit her somewhere on the inside, and she knew why. It didn't take very long for it to click in. She looked towards the floor, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

She opened her mouth, but the words came out muffled, and lacked any emotion. "So…if Kikyo wasn't around anymore, do you think you could open yourself up…t-to love someone else?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to start giving the odd looks now. "What are you going on about, Kagome?" He asked, not trying to understand the meaning to her words.

After taking a deep breath, Kagome continued speaking. "I'm saying, if…for some reason, there were someone else who needed your love too…could you bring yourself to love that person?"

"I guess, I mean…it would depend on who the person was. It's not easy to just love _anyone_."

Kagome sighed. "That's all I needed to hear then, good night." She shook her head and left the tiny kitchen they were conversing in.

He stood there, slightly confused…no, VERY confused and it didn't take long for him to run after her. Once out in the main hall, he saw her going up the stairs and stopped her.

"Hey," He yelled softy. [an: 'yelled softly'…hum…what a concept O.o]

Kagome stopped mid-stairwell and turned her body so that she was facing him.

"Who is this other person I'm supposed to love?"

She chuckled a little and shook her head again. Kagome couldn't believe this. Instead of giving a straight up yes or no answer, he has to make things complicated by answering her question…with more questions.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you, Inuyasha. And that should be a good enough answer for you. Besides, why do I have to explain anything to you anyway? We aren't in any type of intimate relationship. We aren't even in _any_ relationship for that matter!" She mimicked his words from earlier and smirked. "The words hurt, don't they Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood dumb founded at the bottom of the steps. In a way, she was right. The words _did_ hurt. But he couldn't explain why he was felt this ache. Oh well, he'll worry about that later. His main concern was the situation playing out right now.

"K-Kagome…?" He forced out since no other words would leave his lips.

"I'm going back to bed now Inuyasha…" She finished and walked the rest of the way up the steps, into her room, and close and locked the door.

* * *

"It took us a long time, but we finally did it! We can bring her back home!" Mrs. Higurashi bellowed as she whipped tears from her face.

"We can't celebrate until she's actually here with us once again." Mr. Higurashi replied to his wife. "We still have to get this money to Mr. Takahashi, and get Kagome back home before we start celebrating."

"Even still, just the thought of it all brings me joy."

"I understand, it puts my nerves at rest as well. Only heaven knows what she's been through all the way in Shanghi."

"Please, don't say stuff like that, I don't even want to think of what she may have been force to do!" His wife somewhat exploded. No mother ever wants to think of the bad things that happen in her daughter life.

Moments later, the two heard the bell jingle, indicating a new customer entered their small restaurant. However, they ignored it since they knew someone was at the reservation podium.

"Alright, so how do you plan to get Inuyasha his money? Are you just going to take it up there?"

"Can't, I don't know where he lives…"

"WHAT!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed. "You mean you just let him waltz away with our daughter, and _you_ don't even know where she is? Why didn't you say that _before_ you offered my 19 year old baby girl up as bait?"

"I didn't offer her up as bait. Besides, I can always call him or…"

"Father, Mother, sorry for the intrusion, but that couple is here again." Souta butted in.

"Couple…?" Mr. Higurashi repeated, then looked through the window which showed what was going on in the dining areas. "What couple?"

Souta pointed them out to his father and his eyes lit up. There, sitting we're Sango, and Miroku. They we're expecting to see them so soon back in their humble restaurant for a good while. But here they we're, sitting in a booth, enjoying each other's company, and just making getting their daughter back easier then expected.

* * *

**_He...cares about me..._**

"I cannot believe I didn't tell him!" Kagome yelled into her pillow after throwing herself onto her bed, which she'll admit probably wasn't to good for the baby.

She'd beat herself up about that later.**_Stupid…stupid…stupid…_**

She began her inward tirade on herself silently cursing herself.

"I had the perfect opportunity to do it. The gods practically _handed_ it to me, and I didn't take it! What's wrong with me?"

Kagome lifted herself up and threw her pillow onto the floor. "It's not that hard to say 'hey, I'm pregnant!' ughh!" She laid back down forcibly, this time on her back.

_**Who am I kidding? That's not something that easily slips from the tongue…especially when the fathers not your spouse…**_

She fisted some of the sheets into her hands while holding a determined look on her face. "I'm going to tell him," She told herself. "The next time I get an opportunity like I had tonight, I'm just going to come out and say it."

Kagome sighed…

"I'm not even convincing myself…"

-X-

"So, what were you two talking about? What was so important to talk about so late at night?" Kikyo demanded, question after question the very second Inuyasha came back in the bedroom.

Inuyasha continued his nonchalant attitude since he really didn't a reason to explain to his girlfriend. Especially when _absolutely_ happened.

"We didn't talk about anything, Kikyo."

"Oh right, and I'm suppose to just kiss ass and believe that right?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about kissing ass?"

"No one! But still, I can't sleep knowing you…and t-that _child_ where up at all hours in the night engaging in some private conversation! So tell me, what you two talked about!" Kikyo bellowed, then took a few deeps breath to gain the oxygen back that she just forced out.

He merely chuckled at Kikyo's desperate state of mind. Why did she care? "Why do you want to know so badly? We weren't talking about you, or anything that has to do with you. So…"

"Do you love her!?" She shouted out of the clear blue.

_**How do women DO that? Conversations can go so smoothly then…bam! New Topic…wait…what did she just ask me???**_

"I...uh…what???" He babbled out._**  
**_

"Do you, Inuyasha…love her, that girl?"

"I…uh…I-I-…" He couldn't get the words out, but he shook his head no.

Kikyo crossed her arms and sat on the bed in protest. "Then say it, say 'I'm madly in love with my girlfriend, and I don't love, nor care about Kagome'!" She commanded.

Inuyasha really felt that Kikyo was taking this way too far. But he knew if he didn't do what she wanted, it would only create another problem by its self. Whatever, it was just words. And it kept Kikyo happy and off his back.

"I'm madly in love with my girlfriend, and I don't love, nor care about Kagome. Are you happy now?"

Kikyo smirked evilly. "Very…" And pressed a button the tiny recorder she had hidden behind her.

-X-

"_I'm madly in love with my girlfriend, and I don't love nor **care** about Kagome…"_

She gasped as she dropped the hand getting ready to knock on Inuyasha's bedroom door. Somehow, she managed to work up enough will power to try telling him once more but…

Kagome put her right hand over her chest. Her pulse had quickened, her breathing was hitched and her mind went blank. 'he…lied to me…' was all that ran through her mind. What he just told Kikyo was the complete opposite of what he told her about ten minutes ago.

"How could…I thought…" She said in a low whisper only she could hear.

_**Oh no…**_

The hallway was starting to get cloudy. This was too much stress on her already stressful self. Kagome's chest started pounding. She had to get away from there; she had to get somewhere safe. So she tried to walk back down the hall to her room, but everything was still cloudy and soon…

Everything went black and she collapsed.

"Kagome!" Was the last thing she heard, though the voice was very unfamiliar in her current state, then…nothing.

_

* * *

_

AN: I know, I know…I lied again, I took another long month for no writing. But, hey, I can't live my life on the computer. And these chapters aren't something I just throw together off the top of my head. They take time, and I often get writers block and just stop. But I never quit, so you can always be sure that I'll update, never abandon! =]

Now, about the story, I noticed there's like…A LOT of eavesdropping. But what's a good story without some sneakiness? Anyway, yes, a lot of you were right, Kikyo does know Kagome's pregnant and is going to start doing everything in her power to…now why would I tell you and spoil the story? ;; Uh-oh, Inuyasha let something slip that he shouldn't have…he's going to have to pay for it in the long run. And what about Kagome? Now she feels like she's all alone, no family, the only two friends she has aren't around all the time, and now…Inuyasha just lost all her trust. What's to happen in upcoming chapters? …idk…

MY SWEET SIXTEEN IS COMING UP IN A MATTER OF DAYS! I CAN'T WAIT!!! XD

-Dia

R&R!


	9. Bright Yellow

AN: psh…you guys probably hate me right now…=/

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.

Title: Slave to Love

Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

* * *

Chapter 9- Bright Yellow  
------------

Bright lights beamed on her face, causing her to cringe and crack an eye open. Kagome's vision was still blurry, but that had only come from being asleep and waking up in a bright room. Her vision quickly cleared up.

"W-where am I…?" She asked, not really expecting an answer though.

"So, you're awake?" Came a deep monotone voice, which caused 'eep' from the girl.

Kagome sat up and looked to her side, finding a silver haired middle aged man at her bedside. She remembered this man. She'd met him once before.

"You…you're Inuyasha's brother, am I right?"

"Half-brother," he corrected.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. She never really understood the whole half family twice removed thing. None of that really mattered to her, if you share a parent, hey, you're brother & sister. Same damn difference.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Huh? Uh…yea, I believe so, but…where are we? And, why am I alone with you, sir?" She asked timidly. Kagome wasn't trying to be rude, but she had a right to know why she was in a room alone with a man she' only met once in her life.

"I had some important information to share with Inuyasha, it couldn't wait until morning. Lucky I ran inside the house when I did because you had fallen faint. I called out to you, but you were completely gone. You're at the hospital now."

Kagome did a quick review of her mind, trying her hardest to recall some of these events, but it only brought soft tears to her eyes. She remembered. She remembered exactly what happened, and why she fainted.

She sniffled and whipped away her tears. Kagome wasn't going to let this get to her.

"So, he's…not here?"

"You mean my air headed younger brother? No. I tried to get him to go with me to get you to the hospital. But that irritating girlfriend of his was having a complete bitch fit and protested him coming. However…" He looked her in the eye, then glance at her stomach, and back up to her face.

Kagome caught on to his body language. It was pretty clear that she had been given away. She brought her arms up and cradled her stomach. "You know…don't you? About me…"

"Well Kagome, it didn't take rocket science. I figured it out the first day I met you. But I kept my knowledge to my self because it wasn't any of my business. Also, you were given a CAT scan when you were still fainted. The radiation levels were too high and the doctors checked you for common reasons as to why that was; such as pregnancy. Which came back positive. Therefore…"

"I get it!" Kagome cut him off. "You know. But you can't tell anyone!" She screamed.

Sesshomaru didn't understand the girls' reasons for keeping it a secret, though he also didn't care. What she did with her life was entirely up to her. But he was still curious.

"I have no intentions on opening my mouth unnecessarily, however tell me why it is that you don't want anyone to know."

Her eyes widened. She didn't think he'd ask her that. Kagome hoped that her request would be enough for him.

"I-I…I'm not comfortable with telling you. It's rather personal…"

"Did someone defile you, and this was the result?"

A deep red tint licked her from cheek to cheek as she shook her head 'no'. "It's just something I would like to keep to myself." She answered.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Fair enough, I won't force it out of you. But just to make it clear, in case you didn't know, you shouldn't keep something like this a secret. Not only for your sake, but for the health and safety of your child."

"I know the consequences, okay! The people that absolutely need to know _do_ know. Now, I'd appreciate it if we could drop the subject." Kagome demanded while swinging her legs over the side of the tiny hospital bed. She was feeling better and wanted to get out of this environment as soon as possible.

"Where are you going?"

At that question, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Her shoulders began to quiver and she fell to her knees. Tears trickled down her face and fell to the ceramic hospital floors.

"All I really want…is to go home. But…I don't even know where home is." She whispered.

"I miss my grandpa, brother, father and…my mom. I just want to go home. My life is an absolute hell and it never gets any better, only worse! Soon, my 20th birthday will be coming up, then the birth of my baby and…I don't want to spend those moments in a prison home where no one cares for me…"

Kagome began wheezing and the tears kept falling each one heavier than the previous. Sesshomaru, though he didn't really know the girl, felt bad for her. But, there wasn't much he could do. It's not like she was his property. She belonged to his rock headed little brother. If he could he would let her go home without a second thought but it wasn't his decision.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't try…

He took off his jacket and draped it across her shoulders. He wasn't good with comforting women. In fact, he'd only ever had one female in his life and she was gone over 12 years ago.

"Kagome," He spoke softly. "I know your expectations are wild, and almost beyond my fulfillment. But I'm going to do everything in my power to get you home. You don't deserve to be in the position you're in. You're young and still have lots of years left to be young. And even though your child is going to cause you to grow faster than you may want to, it still doesn't mean you have to be miserable while it happens. So…I'm going to help you. I promise." Sesshomaru said while picking Kagome up bridal style.

Kagome nodded.

_**Damn she's light…there is no way a six-month pregnant woman should be this light…**_

He mentally noted that minor detail and proceeded to leave the hospital. Now that Kagome regained consciousness, it was all right for her to leave the hospital.

* * *

Nervously, Inuyasha passed around his large work office. He couldn't bring himself to concentrate on work knowing Kagome was in the hospital. He didn't know if she needed anything, or even if she was okay. All that kept running though his mind was…

This is all my fault…

Which in actuality it really was, but he didn't know that for sure. Not yet anyways.

He stopped pacing as his secretary Kanna, walked into his office.

"Mr. Takahashi," She spoke.

Inuyasha's looked her direction letting her know she had his attention.

"Everyone is waiting for you in the conference room. Your brother still hasn't returned yet which means it's mandatory for you to attended."

Inuyasha nodded in response, then Kanna left his office. He went behind his desk and pulled open the file cabinet and pulled out some documents that were going to need to be discussed at the meeting.

Once he had everything he needed, he left his office and went out into the buildings lobby passing the employees that worked in his firm. A lot of them nodded or waved out of respect for their boss, though Inuyasha didn't really care what that did when he passed. He hardly knew any of his employee's names.

Upon entering the conference room, he was met with a few disgusted looks for his tardiness.

"Cool it with the death glares before I fire you all!" Inuyasha demanded. He was the co-president of the company after all.

Everyone in the room sighed and just decided to buckle down to business.

Inuyasha places the documents he had on the table so they could be discussed first.

"I've been contacted by one of our appraisers that claim one of our previous costumers have been illegally sponging off the companies insurance." Kouga, one of the companies lawyers proclaimed.

"How can this be possible, the only people who have access to the credit and insurance is someone who is currently a costumer. Plus, this insurance money comes direct from their own credit."

Inuyasha always hated these meetings, which is why he tried to attend as little as possible. However, since Sessomaru wasn't here, he didn't have the option of skipping it and getting the short version from his brother later.

The meeting went on for what seemed like hours. It just dragged and dragged, and dragged even more. They made him feel like a teenage her back in high school at the final period of the day. The class that always made him pop his earphones in and tune out the whole class. Only difference now…he didn't have an ipod.

As his co-workers and appraisers continued to talk about whatever problems and issues that needed to be resolved, Inuyasha kept thinking about Kagome. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. And why? That question crossed his mind too! Why has it been almost three days since he'd last seen her and he can't stop thinking about her?

She really does have a spunky personality…its loud and rebellious yet…soft and sweet.

"So what do you say Inuyasha? We can't begin unless you agree." Someone said, breaking his thoughts

"Huh…? Uh…what?" Inuyasha asked dumb founded.

Midoriko, the vice-president shook her head. "Where you listening to anything that transpired in the past 2 hours?" She asked.

Inuyasha began to look appalled at the accusation that he wasn't listening. "Of course I was. You said something about insurance…and credit."

Everyone in the room sighed.

"Yes…we did…over an hour and 45 minutes ago."

"Face it," Kouga stepped in. "Nothing gets done when it's just Inuyasha, he doesn't have the mentality to just sit down and listen!"

Inuyasha stood up in his seat. "Keep it up wolf boy and see how fast you'll be running out of this office with your tail between your legs!"

"Oooh, I'm so scared…" He responded.

"Guys, knock it off!" Midoriko demanded and handed a paper to Inuyasha. Since I actually _was_ paying attention. I'll run everything by Sesshomaru later. In the mean time, just…sign this paper so we can all get the hell out of here. It's going on damn near 11 o'clock. Everyone's tired and we all have to come back tomorrow."

"Psh…_you_ all do," Inuyasha mumbled while clicking the pen and began signing the papers in front of him.

Before long, everything was done at his office. He hopped in his jet black BMW and began the hour-long ride back to his house.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Are you sure you are well enough to be walking around? You just got back from the hospital this afternoon?" Sango asked her friend desperately wanting her to take it easy.

"Sango, I've told you I'm fine. And besides, even if I wasn't stuff still has to get done one way or another."

"At least take it easy tonight and start up again tomorrow."

"For the last time Sango, I'm fine!" She half yelled. Those pregnancy mood swings were kicking in right on time. "Just hurry and head back home, its almost midnight and Inuyasha should be home soon. I'll be okay, I promise you. And anyway, I'm going to wash up these dishes and go to bed right after. Nothing major so stop worrying yourself."

Sango nodded her head, though she didn't entirely believe Kagome. She's known her long enough that she will push herself to the limit to get stuff done. However, she also knows there's no changing Kagome's mind when its made up.

"Alright, but before I go, you're family sent this." She pulled a thick envelope out her back pocket and left it on the counter. "Your mother said it was important, and that she can't wait to see you again." Sango said with a small smile and proceeded to leave.

Kagome merely nodded in response and went back to what she was doing. Whatever, it was it would have to wait until she was finished since her hands were all wet.

She sighed. "It's quiet…" Kagome mumbled. "Maybe I shouldn't have rushed Sango out. Least I'd have someone to talk to other then myself…"

Before long, Kagome was finished the dishes and she dried her hands. She turned her attention to the envelope resting on the counter top behind her. She took a seat and reached for it.

_**It's so thick…**_

She thought to herself while opening it, and her eyes widened by ten folds. There was cash in it…and lots of it. Kagome pulled the money out along with a letter that was neatly tucked behind the stack of money. She folded the money and tucked it in her pocket and then read the letter.

_Inuyasha, _

_This is the remainder of the money we owe in our dept. It took a while but it's all there. Please so kind as to return our daughter to us. We have paid you in full. There is no reason for you to keep her._

_Respectfully Yours,_

_Higurashi _

"This must have originally been a letter to Inuyasha…"

Kagome blinked many times before a huge smile formed extending from cheek to cheek. She'd be going home soon! Only problem now was…telling him about the baby. Or maybe, she didn't have to tell him. She _could_ just leave him with all the money and walk out the door right now. Inuyasha would never have to see her again. He didn't care about her anyway. Doubt he'd care about her child. It would be for the best…

Problem with that was, she didn't know how to get home. Asking Sango to take her home posses a threat too. If Inuyasha were to ask her, she'd most likely give off a hint; same with Miroku.

She sighed and began to think. _**How can I get home without worrying about anyone finding out?**_

As much as it hurt that's she'd be abandoning the friends that have helped her hold herself together all this time, she still had to think of herself and her baby. Sango and Miroku, and anyone else who's made a difference in her life would forgive her. They'd understand…she hoped.

Just then, she heard the front door open again. Inuyasha was home!

Quickly she hid the letter and envelope it was in behind her back since she knew he'd step into the kitchen since he always did when he came in.

_3…2…1…_

"K-Kagome! You're back!" Inuyasha bellowed not expecting to see her just standing there. He'd at least figured Sesshomaru would tell someone she was back.

"Sure am…" She answered half-heartedly.

The tone of her words hit hard a little. He thought she'd be a little more excited to see him. He hoped the feeling would be a bit mutual since he was glad to see she was okay.

"How long have you been back?"

"Long enough…" She answered.

Ouch…

Inuyasha didn't quite understand the reason for her snide remarks. But obviously she had her own reason. There was no way _he_ could have attacked her since…he hadn't seen her in days. Maybe she was just having a rough day.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine…"

Kagome began walking out of the kitchen so she could go into her room and continue her thoughts there.

"Hold on a second!" Inuyasha called out to her whilst grabbing onto her forearm. The moment he went to swing her around to face him, a _strong _ray ofenergy emitted from Kagome and it repelled his hand. Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden assault; then his as well.

Something triggered in her, and it won't allow him near her. It was almost as if, something is now protecting her…from him.

It seemed as if time stood still for a moment. But Kagome soon broke the trance he was in.

"What!" she yelled.

Inuyasha stood dumbly while staring her in the face. Something surly was different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. And the look he was giving Kagome began to freak her out.

She shook her head. "If you have nothing to say, I'm going to bed. Good night, Inuyasha." She said coldly and walked out.

Still, Inuyasha stood in one spot trying to figure out what just happened. It seemed almost as if instantly some power kicked in as a shield. But…where did it come from? Kagome didn't have any powers…that he knew of.

Did she have any powers…? There's no way. If there were, they would have to trace back to her ancestors. Then again…what did he know about Kagome's ancestors?

"I'm going to look into that, but for now…this is all too much. I'm going to bed…"

-x-

Kagome ran into her room, closed the door and leaned up against it's frame, wide eyed and all.

"What…the hell…was that?" She whispered to herself. "Did I do that? No…I couldn't have. I don't even know how it happened!"

Suddenly, something sharp shot into her lower abdomen. A pain so, sharp, so _intense_, she couldn't bear it. She had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming at the stop of her lounges. Kagome began to pant! Her stomach was _killing_ her. At this point she'd rather take death than this horrible pain. It wouldn't decrease it wouldn't stop. It only intensified!

She grabbed she bottom of her shirt and began to pull it up and off. Beads of sweat all over her forehead, chest, shoulders and back. Kagome glanced down at her stomach and what she saw was something _FAR_ from normal. Her stomach was glowing this bright yellow.

What did this mean??? She had not a single clue. All she knew was the pigment in her stomach was way off from the rest of her body. And that it kept hurting.

Her panting increased, and she began to tear up. She raised her hand and rested it over her stomach. She closed her eyes and caressed her belly lovingly.

"Please stop baby…it's okay. It's going to be all right. Please stop hurting mommy…"

Not much longer did the pain begin to decrease, and after a while, it stopped. Still, her stomach didn't go back to its natural peachy tone. It still glowed bright yellow.

"Ewe…" Was all she could say to that. Whatever the reason was…this still wasn't normal. And if she were to go to a hospital, they'd probably think it was something wrong with her. Plus, she just came from the hospital and she'd be damned if she was going back any time soon.

For now, Kagome stood up once she gathered enough strength. Walked over to her bed and laid down falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN: It's official, you guys are all free to hate me! ^_^ I'm SORRY!

Honestly, I wont even lie, I forgot about my stories. And it never even registered that I have TWO unfinished stories on here until my email started blowing up about how it's been like two months and I can't keep my readers waiting. I was like 'DAMNIT!'

Since summer is coming up I should have a little more time to write, and I'm going to try to get back into routine schedule. But don't hold it against me if I'm late. -__-

Some good news, soon as I post this I'm going to start working on the next chapter. Mostly because I wanted to put on paper right away, but I need a bit of a breakage for the next part; so I'm putting it in the next chapter! XD

R&R

-Dia =]


	10. Away

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.

Title: Slave to Love

Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

* * *

Chapter 10- Away  
-------------

"And your stomach just starts glowing?"

"Yes! It's so weird. Sometimes I'll be fine, other times, I can feel that pain growing and I immediately have to get away from Inuyasha. And right after that…it starts glowing."

"Do you think it possibly has something to do with Inuyasha that may have triggered this?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well of course it has _something_ to do with him. But I don't know what…or even why it happens. That's why lately; I've just been staying as far away from him as possible. That and…other reasons…" She sighed to herself.

Sango sat across from Kagome on her bed. "How long has this been going on?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "About a week…"

"Well, have you made a point to see a doctor?"

"Not really, plus I haven't really had the time with everything going on here."

"Work or not, your child comes first and something could be really wrong. You need to see a doctor."

"And tell them what Sango? That my stomach turns yellow on occasions and then I shock everything I touch!? Oh yes…that will be a cheerful doctors visit." She answered nonchalantly.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Wait…you what?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It doesn't happen that often, and the first time it happened was probably the most freaky."

"When _what_ happened?"

Kagome looked down at her hands. "I don't really know actually. It happened the next day after that first encounter with Inuyasha. The glowing in my stomach stopped. But then something even weirder happened. The alarm clock went off right,"

Sango nodded her head.

"I rolled over and slapped it with my hand. But instead of just hitting the snooze button, this freaky electric jolt came from my hand and the whole clock started to go haywire! The numbers started blinking, the alarm sound continued louder while the radio played. But the channel kept switching. I had no idea what was going on, so I jump out the bed and went to pull the plug. But soon as I touched the outlet that electric jolt came from my hand again and everything electronic in my room turned on and made all this noise! The lights flickered on and off; the TV came on full blast. My laptop came on and all these pop ups started filling up the screen."

Sango's eyes began to widen. This sounded like something some thing off 'Weird, True, and Freaky'.

"I was so scared at first. Plus everything was loud. I curled up in a ball on my bed with my hands over my ears and just kept begging for it to stop. And before I knew it…it did."

"Okay, Kagome this is scary. You need to see a doctor. I will take you myself!"

"Sango, No!" There's nothing wrong with me. And if there is, does _this…_" Kagome showed her hands to Sango, "look like something _science_ can prove?"

Sango gulped as she stared widened at Kagome's now soft purple glowing hands.

"Y-Your hands…they're…they're purple…"

"Yea…they do that now! Why? I have no idea. What does it mean? I haven't the slightest clue."

"Fine, even if the a doctor can't help you. They usually know someone who can. So maybe…"

"Sango, I'm not going to a doctor. End of discussion…"

_One Hour Later…_

"I can't believe I'm sitting at the doctors…" Kagome said while taking a deep breath.

She was lying on a stretcher waiting for the ultrasound technician to do his job.

"Don't think of it as the doctors. Think of it as an island vacation and you're about to get a nice tummy rub!" Sango tried to lighten the mood.

"I think I'd do better if it was a back and foot rub! Or, I might do better with friends that don't force me to get ultrasounds on my uterus!"

The sitting in the room only chuckled. "The joys of motherhood…" He whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome snapped.

He laughed, "Absolutely nothing. Now, let me get this straight…you stomach glows a bright yellow on occasion when you come in contact with a certain person?"

"Correct…"

"And occasionally you shock everything you touch…"

"That's correct…"

"And your hands glow purple…"

"Only sometimes…"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You don't believe me do you? You think I'm crazy don't you? Because _this_ sort of this isn't normal is it?"

"I believe that you believe you think these things are going on."

"Yep, you think I'm a psychopath." Kagome answered.

"No, No…"

"Look, Dr. uh…" Sango started.

"Suikotsu." He answered.

"Dr. Suikotsu, I've seen with my own eyes that her hands did turn purple. The other stuff I've never seen but…"

"It IS true!" Kagome finished.

The man only continued to chuckle at the older woman, and the young mother in front of him. "Well, lets just have a look-see at you baby." He said while pulling out a squirt tube with some jelly stuff in it.

"This is going to be a little cold." He said, and then squeezed a big pile of it on Kagome's stomach.

The very second that happened, Kagome felt her stomach pulse but didn't think anything of it.

Dr. Suikotsu dragged the ultrasound across Kagome stomach until he located the fetus.

"Here's the baby!" He said and Kagome and Sango both looked at the screen. The both of them smiling in aw.

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet? If not, I can tell you if you'd like to know." The man asked.

Kagome nodded. "I do want to know." She answered.

"It's a…"

_Pyoom…_

The Ultrasound machine powered down.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

All the lights in the room blew out!

Kagome started looking around, confused. It was happening again. The electric shocky thing!

"What on earth…" The doctor said.

Suddenly, Kagome's stomach glowed yellow again. But this time, the electric didn't come from her hands, it came from her stomach and jolted up to the doctor electrocuting him and sending him flying across the room towards Sango. Sango ducked, causing the man to hit the wall and fall to the floor.

Sango was staring at Kagome and Kagome stared back.

"Kagome, what the hell???" She screamed.

All Kagome did was shrug.

Moments later, all the power came back on, and the lights returned to normal. Kagome's glowing belly also returned to normal. And soon after, the doctor woke up with Sango helping him to his feet.

"Whoa…" He shook his head. "What happened?"

Sango looked at the doctor, and then looked up at Kagome who still sat on the stretcher. "That's a good question…" She said while pinching a nerve on the doctor's neck causing him to go unconscious again.

"What happened???" Sango finished when the doctor fell limp.

[an: lol., he just got up and Sango knocked him out again]

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and held a dumb look on her face. "I-I wish I knew…"

Sango started pointing a finger at Kagome. "D-did your _baby_ just electrocute the nice doctor-man?" She asked nervously.

"I-I-I guess…in the baby's defense, that gel was really cold. A-a-and maybe the baby was just protecting it's self."

"_That_ was not protecting! _That_ was assault! Assault on a doctor! Kagome, what is _wrong_ with that _thing_ inside you? Why is it so angry???"

"I don't know! But maybe…you should try not to call it stuff like _thing_ before you upset it again…" Kagome said, her voice still hitched from what just happened.

Sango walked over to her friend and helped her off the bed. "Um…o-okay. Well, we're going to get you and baby _Lucifer_ out! We're not going to stay here and panic…we-we're gona go back to the house and panic…"

Kagome's eyes remained wide as they exited the doctor's office. "P-p-panic…I don't like where this is going."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is that girl?" Kikyo screamed at the top of her lounges while barging into Inuyasha's home office.

Which was a bit loud for Inuyasha's already sensitive ears. "Kikyo, do you mind? I'm in the middle of an important case with my firm and you're breaking my concentration! Besides, you're waiting you time trying to find Kagome because she's not even here."

"WHAT?" Kikyo continued to yell.

"Must you yell at me? I'm in the same room that you are." He said with a nonchalant attitude.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She went somewhere with Sango. She's allowed to do that ever now and then. Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"I need my bathroom cleaned, my dress hemmed, and my shoes polished! And if she's not here to do all that stuff…how the hell is it going to get done!?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I have other hand maidens…they actually get paid to do that stuff."

"Well, I want Kagome to do it! She doesn't do enough around here anyway! She's getting too much spare time…" Kikyo said while standing with her weight on one leg and her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha blinked at his demanding girlfriend. "She gets plenty of work to do. In fact, I have a couple jobs for her to do soon as she gets in so she wont have time to do what you want anyway."

Kikyo's face fumed red with anger. "Do those jobs include being thrown on top of your desk and _fucked_ when I'm not around!?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "What…?"

"You heard me! Did you think I didn't know? I know she's what you _do_ during your spare time!"

"Kikyo, what are you talking about? I've never laid an intimate finger on Kagome. You could ask her yourself. Where are these accusations coming from so suddenly?"

Kikyo squinted her eyes at him. "I see you're going to play dumb! That's fine, I'll play your game too!" She said then stormed out the room.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I should have broken up with that girl the millions of chances I had in the past."

-x-

"I…can't…believe…I did that."

"Kagome, it wasn't you. It was that baby. If you can even call it a baby!"

"Sango!" Kagome bellowed.

"I'm sorry! But can you blame me? Even _you_ don't know what it'll do next. That baby does something to you on the inside every so often. It _electrocutes _objects and_ people_ on the outside world! There's no telling what it's doing to you on the inside!"

"If something was going on inside me I think I'd feel it."

"If you say so…" Sango answered while bringing a plate of assorted fruits to the table because that's what Kagome asked for.

"Thank you so much Sango. I needed this, I'm having hot flashes like crazy."

Kagome picked up a slice of watermelon. Unbeknownst to her, her hands glowed purple and turned the watermelon slice into a raw piece of meat. Which she began to bring to her mouth until…

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed.

"What?"

"Your hand!!!"

Kagome looked at her hand that now held the raw meat in it. She scream and dropped it to the plate.

"T-t-that was fruit! What…the…Sango!" Kagome started hyperventilating.

"I don't know! It just changed all of a sudden…your baby did it!"

Kagome rested her elbows on the table and plunged her face into her hands.

"Why me…why this…why now?"

"Kagome, maybe it's time you told Inuyasha. This is getting way too far! And he could help! If he's the father, he knows all about this stuff. Or perhaps have an idea! You need to tell him, Kagome!"

"I CAN'T!" She screamed and banged her hands against the glass table that she sat at. Her hands turned purple…this time deeper then usual.

Kagome stood up and faced her friend. Nothing but I look of anger in her eyes.

"I won't…"

Sango looked terrified. She didn't know if it would be wise to say anything to Kagome because it might set her off in her current state.

The purple glow began to trail up both Kagome's arms and lit up her whole body. From Kagome's head to her toes glowed a deep purple; almost as if it were some sort of glowing shield.

"Inuyasha doesn't care about me and never will! He said so himself! I heard him! So why should I give him the liberty of fathering my child? NO! I'm through trying to pry my way into his life because he obviously doesn't want me in it! And if I can't be accepted…how can you expect me to believe my baby will be!?" Kagome yelled.

"K-Kagome…please try to calm down…" Sango forced out.

Kagome let out a deep breath and her eyes softened. The bright purple light emitting from her started to dim and soon faded back down to just her hands. Moment's later Kagome fell to her knees.

Tears fell down her face. Kagome began to notice herself crying a lot lately. "You want to know that bad part about falling in love with someone you know wont ever love you back? …you fall anyway, because you keep telling yourself that maybe…just maybe…he will…"

She began to sniffle. "God, why did I put myself through this…? I can't take it anymore! I…just…" Kagome stood up.

"Kagome…" Sango called out to her.

"I'm sorry! I just can't! Please, leave me alone Sango…!" She said in a final statement before running off to her room crying.

Sango couldn't help but let a tear roll down her face too. She felt so bad for Kagome. A girl like her doesn't deserve all the pain and suffering she goes through. It's just cruel…

[an: in this next part of the story, a lots going to be happening at the same time so just bear with me on this part. =]

* * *

It was about two in the morning when Kagome got off the phone. She felt relieved, but sad at the same time. She knew in a way, it seemed like all she was doing was running away from her problem instead of solving it. But this time, she didn't want to solve it. She just wanted it to go away. And running away was the best way she knew she could.

She quietly ran back upstairs to her bedroom and pulled out the suitcase that she's came to the house with many months back. She emptied her closet, and drawers completely. Filling her suitcase with anything and everything that was hers. Being mindful to leave anything Inuyasha had supplied her with.

She didn't need theft on her conscious along with keeping Inuyasha's baby a secret from him.

Once all of her stuff was packed up. She quietly proceeded down the stairs and leaving her suitcase at the door. She looked out the window to make sure her ride was outside which indeed it was. But before she could leave the house…she had one other thing to do.

Kagome walked into the privet kitchen, the same one Inuyasha had caught her talking to herself in the middle of the night about a month ago. She'd known him long enough to know his routine. So she only had a couple of minutes.

Quietly, she opened the fridge and pulled out a slice of that chocolate cake he just had to have at 3am on Wednesdays. She set the plate on the counter with a fork, and a large glass of milk sitting next to it. And right under the glass, she sat a small envelope. She then took the scarf she'd been wearing all day and left it on the chair she'd normally sit in. Again, she sighed…

It was finished; there was nothing else left for her to do. Before she pulled herself out the kitchen she whispered out…

"Goodbye…everyone…"

She ran to the door, grabbed her bag and walked out the door, hopped in the car, and was on her way.

-x-

Inuyasha's ears twitched as soon as the doors opened and his eyes popped open. He looked around, while rubbing some sleep from his eyes. It was quiet, too quiet. Something didn't feel right to Inuyasha. Or maybe it was because his stomach was missing it's late night snack.

Quietly, he snuck out of bed, mindful not to wake Kikyo. He slipped on a pair of black sweatpants and tiptoed out the room. Before proceeding down the stairs, he peeked at Kagome's door, which was open.

"Good, she's already downstairs…" He whispered.

Once at the bottom of the steps, the scent of chocolate, and Kagome hit his nose and he could hardly wait. However, when he entered the kitchen, there was no one in there. Everything was in the place were it should be. But, where was Kagome? He could smell Kagome but…he couldn't see Kagome. Where was the scent coming from?

Inuyasha walked over to the place where they would chat and eat cake. There he saw an envelope with his name on it, and a scarf neatly folded on the chair Kagome sits in.

That explained the scent…

Inuyasha sat in his seat with a look of confusion on his face while picking up the envelope. He hesitated opening it since he had the feeling he wouldn't like what was in it.

He opened it and was shocked to see a bunch of money on the inside. But was even more shocked to see the letter that was in there too.

When he saw the paper, he immediately pushed the money aside.

[an: this is when stuff starts happening at the same time]

Inuyasha unfolded the sheet of paper and let his eyes to their job.

_Inuyasha…_

_If you're reading this…more than likely I am already gone…_

-x-

_I want you to know that I didn't leave because my family's debt is paid. Truthfully, I've had that money for a while, but I stuck around anyway. _

"Thank you so much for driving me to the train, Sesshomaru." Kagome said in a depressed tone.

"Don't even second guess it. I told you I would do anything in my power to get you home, didn't I?"

Kagome nodded while hopping aboard the train with Sesshomaru's help. He then handed her, her suitcase and watched her from the outside until Kagome took a seat. She looked out from the window and gave him a soft smile, which was returned by a nod.

Kagome then sat back in her seat and simply waited for it to take off.

_I stayed with you, hoping you could see me as more than just some simple girl. I stayed praying you could see me as someone you could let into your life, someone you could love. But, I guess I was wrong. And honestly, somewhere deep down I kind of knew that. _

_As much as it pained me…you were with Kikyo. As much as it hurt, you'd already found the one you want to give yourself to. Heart, body…and soul. Now that I think about it…maybe I was setting myself up for punishment by thinking that maybe…just maybe you could see or rather…you…with me. _

'All doors are closing. Passengers please take your seats. We will be taking off shortly.'

-x-

_Anyway, I don't want to bore you with a letter entirely about my feelings because I know they won't be returned. So, I'm going to leave with this final message. I'm going out on my own to try piece back the life that was taken from me. I am also going to be extending my future to another since my life no longer belongs to me now. My life belongs to that of…our child…no…my child. I believe not telling you was the right choice, because now you have nothing to feel guilty about since I am leaving. I'm not putting the responsibility on you. I wont ask you for any help. And I don't want you to feel sorry for me._

_Inuyasha, I want you to forget you ever met me. Which is the same thing I'm going to do with you. It wont be easy I know, but I want you to try. Completely delete me from your life that way you'd delete a contact from your cell phone. Continue your life before you met me. Before your loaned any money to my father. Go back to the way things were before they were what they are now…_

_And one more thing, Inuyasha; grant me the one wish that even after you read this letter…don't come and find me. If you do nothing else for me…grant me that one wish. If I see you again, its going to be even harder to forget…_

_Love, Kagome_

Inuyasha blinked and sighed. There was nothing he could do. She was gone. Gone from his life, forever. She hated him, obviously! And he if went looking for her, that would only make her hate him even more. So, what was he to do?

There's nothing he could do. Not that he knew of at least. All he knew was that…he loved that girl. And he wanted her in his arms. Regardless of Kikyo, or anyone for that matter. He'd fallen in love with Kagome. He did know when, why or how. All that ran through his mind was, he loved her. And this letter helped him admit it.

"I-I love…Kagome and…" He covered his eyes with his hand trying to force back the tears that threatened to fall. "I let her get away…"

-x-

On the train, Kagome found herself crying in her hands once more. But she couldn't stop it. They were tears that formed from the emptiness she now felt in her heart.

"I love him…I love Inuyasha, and…" Her shoulders quivered. "I ran away…"

* * *

AN: Ugh…I'm tired! I don't even feel like writing an outro. Hope you all enjoyed the last two chapters. My fingers hurt! I'm going to bed! -___-

Please R&R! ^_^

-Dia


	11. Priestess and Demon

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.

Title: Slave to Love

Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

* * *

Chapter 11- Priestess and Demon  
-------------

"Is it strange he hasn't shown me more affection than he needs? It's almost formal…too respectful. It's been almost three weeks since that girl has been gone, so…why does he not take any romantic leads with me? What do you think Keade?"

The handmaiden by Kikyo's feet was hemming a dress for her while turning into her story. Inuyasha was soon to have another business party soon and Kikyo wanted to be the one he walked off with half drunk this time.

"Perhaps he just needs more time Kikyo,"

"Three weeks should be plenty of time!" She bellowed, sounding almost half desperate. "I can't stand this distantness from him anymore. It's becoming routine for him to be spacing off and I know he's thinking about her! I just know it!"

"Kikyo, try to be a little more rational and understanding about the situation the young master is in. He accidentally fell in love with a girl he couldn't have; and at the same time that girl is carry a child he helped create. Do try to be reasonable." Keade answered while standing to her feet signaling she was finish with the dress.

Kikyo sighed and turned toward the full body mirror in her room. She was beautiful on the outside indeed. However, Kikyo couldn't help but look at her reflection in disgust because she knew in a way she helped cause the man she loved to be feeling the way he does.

A tear rolled down her face but she quickly wiped it away. She wasn't about to let someone witness her in a broken state.

"Keade, take this dress off me." She simply said.

And swiftly, Keade did so by unzipping and helping the young woman out of her dress. Now, Kikyo stared at her body in the mirror; completely nude with the exception of her underwear.

"Ahem, Lady Kikyo," Keade spoke up trying to help the girl into her black silk robe.

Silently, Kikyo put on the tiny garment of clothing that cut off about mid thigh.

_**Why am I feeling this way…?**_

She asked herself as she walked to her dresser and pulled that recorder she used a while back to record Inuyasha's violent words.

Kikyo had a plan for that tiny toy…she had a plan indeed. But, that plan just didn't seem like something she wanted to do anymore.

"Keade, leave." She demanded, but in a soft tone. "I wish to be alone,"

Keade bowed. "Yes, Lady Kikyo." She replied and exited silently.

Kikyo was left in her room alone. She fell to her knees because her legs gave out under her.

"I was certain that I loved him…but, can love be misplaced? I made that girls life a living hell, for my own passion. But I still ended up losing him in the process. Why…why does he prefer her over me! What does she have that I don't?"

She couldn't hold it in any longer; Kikyo broke down into a river of tears.

"I thought I could be his life companion…however he wants her. But, maybe this is how it was meant to be. Maybe…I'm just not meant to be with Inuyasha."

Kikyo held the recorder in both hands, and tried to crush it in her hands with no luck. She just didn't have the power…or will power.

"Kikyo,"

She gasped and looked toward the door only to see Inuyasha himself.

"I-Inuyasha," She said while picking herself up off the floor and trying to clean her tear filled face. Kikyo also managed to slip the recorder in her robe pocket so he wouldn't see it.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, fully concerned for the girl.

"C-crying? Oh, I wasn't crying. It was just my allergies." Kikyo responded with a chipper, kind of creepy smile to add to it.

Inuyasha ran to her side and walked her to the edge of the bed where he also took a seat down with her.

"Kikyo, we're in the middle of Japan…in august. Allergy season is long over." He rested a hand on her arm. "What's the matter with you? I've never seen you like this."

"Nothing, I'm fine. How about you? What's the matter with you lately? I hardly see you anymore because you'd rather…"

"I've got a lot on my mind lately. I'm sorry I've been neglecting your needs Kikyo. But I am only one person…I can't please everyone at once."

Kikyo looked him in the eye and blinked a couple of times.

"You've been…you've been thinking about her lately…haven't you." She simply asked, already knowing the answer.

Inuyasha let out a long sigh. "You've noticed it too, huh?"

She didn't say anything, only stared at him.

"I don't really know what I've been thinking about. My mind's been all over the place. Kagome, the baby, where is she, is she safe, are the two of them well…"

"But…none of your thoughts are about me; are they?" She interrupted.

"That's not true." He retorted. "You've been on my mind too. As far as, "Are you upset with me? Do you think of me any differently? If the situation were any differently, would you be willing to make compromise so that everyone can be somewhat happy…"

"Everyone…but you."

Inuyasha averted her eyes from her. He couldn't stand to see a woman upset. Especially when he was the cause. Even though Kikyo did her share of bad deeds, she was still female.

"I have no time to be happy anymore. My life belongs to someone else. I live…for someone else."

Kikyo nodded her head. "If this is what you truly feel, then who am I to say any different?"

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow, not really catching why she would say such a thing. "K-Kikyo, I…"

"Can you just answer me this one thing Inuyasha?"

He nodded his head.

"Did you ever love me at all? Or did you really just see me as a 'bed buddy'?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen at her questions. He knew she must have over heard him the one…maybe hundredth time he'd said that. Though it wasn't true."

"Of course I loved you Kikyo. You were the very first woman I'd grown to love. Please don't think…"

"Shhh…" She hushed him while putting a finger on his lips. "That's all I needed to hear you say." Kikyo stood up and pulled the recorder out her pocket and dropped it to the floor, stepping on it and crushing it with her shoe.

Inuyasha just stared wondering what was going on.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing important. Now, you'd better get moving. Kagome's probably waiting for you to burst through her door and carry her out bridal style to some island paradise."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but started to leave the room no less. He wasn't exactly sure what just transpired. But apparently it wasn't important so he wasn't about to add extra pees to his plate.

"One down and…only god knows how many more to go."

* * *

_*Ding Ding*_

Bells chimed indicating a new costumer had entered the tiny local restaurant the Higurashi family owned.

"Sis," Kagome heard her brother call in her subconscious but never answered.

"Sis…" He called out to her again.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled this time followed by pouring a glass of ice water on Kagome's face.

"Ahhh!" She screamed while jolting up from the table she somehow fell asleep on.

"You've got to wake up and pick up the slack! You know business is always booming on Fridays and Saturdays! You can't keep falling asleep when you need to be helping. You've been back home for three weeks; you'd think you'd get back into routine by now. I can't keep covering for you and…"

"Got damnit Souta, I get it. I'm up…" She answered half sleepy.

Souta gave his sister a death glare but left the subject alone, for now.

"Just get back to work. You can start with table four in section C. They've been here 10 minutes and no one's taken their drink orders yet."

"Section C…that's your section Souta,"

"And all of your customers are in section A…the sections I've been attending the past two hours while you napped!" He retorted with an 'eff you, I'm right' face.

Kagome returned her little brothers look with one of her own. But went to attened to the customers nonetheless.

She sighed.

_**He is right though…I should be back on top of things. It's already been three weeks so…why do I feel like something is holding me back from going on with my life? Mama's accepted the fact that I'm going to have a baby. As for daddy…**_

She looked toward where her father was attending to a customer but noticed Kagome staring at him. He shook his head and refused to look at her.

_**He doesn't really talk to me much anymore…**_

_Kagome hopped out the Taxi in front of her house. She breathed in the fresh Tokyo air._

"_That sweet aroma I've missed so much."_

_Before she even had the chance to even knock on the door, it flew open with her little brother and mother charging at her._

"_You're back! I can hardly believe it, it's been so long!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed._

"_I've missed you all so much. I can't wait to see everyone I've left. I can't wait to sleep in my bed, see the restaurant; everything!" Kagome responded._

"_Ahem," The sound coming from a deep voice._

_Mama, and Souta stepped back from Kagome and Mr. Higurashi approached his daughter. He was full and ready for a full frontal attack of hugs and kisses. That is…until he noticed something different about his daughter._

_Kagome averted her eyes from her father because she knew he knew. It really didn't take rocket science, she was surprised her mom didn't pick it up the moment she'd seen her. But Kagome assumed she was too excited to even care. If only her father was like that too._

_Mrs. Higurashi noticed the disappointed glare her husband was descending upon their daughter, which caused her to examine Kagome a little more closely. Then…she noticed it too. She noticed it, and gasped, covering her gaping mouth with the both of her hands._

"_Dear, Lord…" She gasped out._

"_Souta on the other hand, though bright, and very intelligent was too free spirited to notice or even care that his sister gained a few pounds since he last saw her._

_Kagome pulled the jacket she was wearing closer over her stomach because she didn't feel very comfortable with everyone staring at her._

"_Souta, honey…" Mrs. Higurashi spoke up. "Why don't you go next door to you friend's house." _

"_But mama…Kagome just,"_

"_Just…go, Souta. You will have plently of time to talk with Kagome later!"_

"_That's not fair!"_

"_Don't talk back to your mother, Souta!" His father said in an angry fatherly tone. _

_The way he had spoken to Souta made even Kagome cringe, she could only imagine that words she was about to get._

_Souta sighed. "Fine…" And went about his way to the house next door._

_For about three minutes, there was nothing but silence between the three. Kagome didn't really know what to say, nor did she really want to say anything. Mr. Higurashi didn't want to be the first to act because he was trying his best to stay calm and avoid striking his daughter. Mrs. Higurashi however, was solely there as protection to Kagome incase it did get a little violent._

"_Well…" Mrs. Higurashi broke the silence._

_Kagome looked up at her parents face to face still not really knowing what to say. What really was there to say? She and Inuyasha got drunk one night and well…boom._

"_Explain yourself, now!" Mr. Higurashi yelled._

_The sudden scream made Kagome's entire nervous system shoot up. _

"_I-I don't know what to say…"_

"_Maybe you could start by why you look as if you're ready to deliver a child within the next few months! That would be a nice place to start! Is this really what you've been doing for almost a year!" His voice began to grow so loud people started coming out of their homes to see what was going on._

"_Daddy, no. I swear. It was an accident."_

"_Accident…ACCIDENT! Something like this is never an accident!" _

_Mr. Higurashi approached his daughter and gripped her up by her forearm. _

_Kagome eyes started to tear up she really didn't know what her father had in store for her. _

"_Dear, please. Maybe we should take this inside where we can all talk in privet. People are staring…"_

_Kagome was breathing heavily while directing pleading eyes toward her mother._

"_Let them stare! They're all going to be staring at her anyway. An unmarried young woman, walking around pregnant, of course they will stare!" _

_He began lifting Kagome toward his face._

"_How dare you bring this type of dishonor upon our family? You've become a whore!"_

"_Daddy…please stop, you're hurting me."_

"_I sure hope you were saying those words when you allowed this to happen! Or was it consensual, Kagome? Huh! Did you agree to this? HUH! Either way, I can't believe you'd bring yourself back to this house, unmarried…and with child!"_

_He pushed her away from him and began to walk back inside. Kagome's mother caught her before she hit the ground._

"_Daddy, please…let me explain."_

_He never turned to face her again. "You tell that girl…this is no longer her home!"_

_Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi both gasped. "Surely, you don't mean that dear? She just got back home and…no one besides Kagome truly knows why shes…"_

"_It doesn't matter! I will not allow that girl to bring anymore dishonor to this family. She's about to become a mother, she needs to learn the responsibilities of an adult; starting with finding her own home."_

_Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hasn't even stepped foot into her house and she was already kicked out. What was the world coming to? Where was she going to go? Where was she going to live? _

_Mama wiped the tears from her daughters' eyes. "Don't cry Kagome. Mama's here…I will not abandon you."_

"_Where am I going to go mama…?"_

_She hugged her daughter tightly. "I don't know…but I won't leave you in the street."_

_**Since that day…I've been living at the old family shrine with my grandfather. The one I almost sure going to react the way my father did. But surprisingly…he was thrilled to be alive to see another generation of Higurashi. He's even been telling all these 'ancient family secrets'. Little stupid stuff like how our family dates back to feudal times. And that I come from a long line of great priests and Priestesses. But he believes hour family's powers stopped at his generation. **_

Kagome started giggling.

_**I think it ended generations before him though since none of his spells and charms seem to work!**_

"Excuse me…"

"Uh…huh?" Kagome broke out of her thoughts.

"Are you…feeling alright miss?" A young man, possibly a few years older than her asked.

"Oh, yes! Never better! Why do you ask?"

"Because, you just stood in front of my table for about 15 minutes just staring and making the odd facial expressions."

"I'm truly, truly sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I've just been thinking about quite a lot lately and…anyway! What can I get for you?"

The young man didn't open his mouth.

"Uh…Sir?"

Again…he didn't speak. Only stared at her…or more so at her torso.

"Sir!" She almost yelled this time breaking him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I'll have…"

"Look, if you're going to order, then do so! If not, then I'll come back to your table later! But I'm not going to stand here and be mentally judged because I know that's what you were just doing!"

The young man, now looking Kagome in the face, apologized frantically. "My deepest apologize. I didn't intend to make you feel uncomfortable. But I can't help but notice you're with child, but you look so young. Are you already married?" He asked, getting a little too deep in her personal life.

Kagome squinted her eyes and furrowed her brows. "Is that really any of your business?"

The man softly chuckled. "True, you have a point. It's not any of my business. I was just curious is all."

"Curiosity killed the cat…"

The customer gave Kagome an odd look but ignored her last statement. "Perhaps I'll explain myself. My name is Akitoki Hojo; and I work for a company that sponsors young single mothers. Now, I'm not sure if that's your case which is why I asked if you were married. If not, then I would like to help you so that your life doesn't have to be a complete struggle once your little one is born. The people at my company understand that mistakes and accidents happen. And we also believe that no young woman should be left alone to deal with it on her own. That's why we specialize in helping the women find good and affordable homes. Help them find jobs, and when they are willing and able to go on about their lives on their own, they are free to when ever they please. And even then, they are never truly alone, because we do keep close watch over the women who enter our program. You know, just to make sure they really are doing okay…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sir. Not to seem rude, but you sound like a door-to-door salesman trying to sell me a boat or something. All that seems nice, but I think I'm doing just fine without all that. No, I am not married. Just so you have the answer to your question. However, I don't think I need any of your help. I have a stable home; I have a job…here obviously. And well, I'm doing what I can to support myself and my child, and will continue to do so when he…or she is born."

Akitoki nodded his head. "Just so you know…I made that entire story up. In all reality I just wanted to know if you were married or not because, you're very pretty um…"

He scoped the nametag on her chest.

"Kagome…"

She raised an eyebrow. _**What the hell is wrong with this guy?**_

"I just didn't want to feel bad…or be shot down from asking you out for coffee or something."

Kagome gave him a questioning look. "I'm not much of a coffee drinker…plus I doubt that it's good for my baby."

"True, well maybe…"

"I understand you interest sir, but I'm not really looking for a relationship. I don't need my first focus to be on another person unless that other person is my child. So I don't plan on preoccupying myself with relationships. But again, this is all way too personal. And I take it you're not going to order now so I'll come back in 15 minutes." She turned to walk away.

Hojo nodded again. "I understand. You're still in love with the father aren't you?"

Kagome froze, but didn't turn back around.

"It's okay to still have feelings for the father. You're going to always love the father because he's the father and you wouldn't want anything to ever happen to him for the sake of the child. It's completely normal…but don't let that hold you back from falling _in_ love with someone else."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" She yelled and ran to the back, into the kitchen, out the back door, up the stairs, and into the staff lounge.

Kagome locked the door behind her and began hyperventilating in the room. She knew what was coming, she could feel it. She grabbed the nearest waist basket and upchucked whatever what in her stomach. Hack after hack, more and more of her insides coming out into the trash bucket.

Not much later though, she finished and was sighing deeply to let a little more oxygen into her lungs. She rolled up the over sized white button down shirt she was wearing and looked at her now bright glowing yelling belly.

Just what she needed, to become the human Rudolph in the middle of work. All thanks to that Hojo guy. This only happened when she thought of Inuyasha, which was why she'd been trying so hard to forget about him. But c'mon who can really forget about the father of their baby…especially when you're walking around with the constant reminder all day long.

"Un…I really wish all this never happened. I don't even know who there is to blame. Do I blame Inuyasha? Do I blame my father…I mean none of this would have happened had he not borrowed money in the first place; but he also never told me to go and be Inuyasha's house slave either…"

She brought her knees as far to her chest as she possibly could with her pregnant noticeable belly of 7 months…almost 8.

"When is all of this going to end?"

* * *

"Are you bout positively sure Kagome never said anything to either of you about leaving?"

"We're positive Inuyasha." Miroku answered for both he and Sango.

"And even if she did, what makes you think we would tell you? Obviously she did all this so that you couldn't find her."

"I can't just have the mother of my child roaming around unprotected? She's carrying a child that had Takahashi blood."

"So…" Sango replied.

"So…my families blood is rare, me being half demon or not. I still carry the gene. And now…do does Kagome until she delivers that baby."

"I don't quite understand this whole 'rare blood' thing."

Miroku spoke up this time. "Inuyasha's father, as well as pervious ancestors were powerful dog demons, hundreds of years ago during feudal times, they ruled over different parts of Japan. His family has enemies to this day even from long ago. And even though we've entered the 21st century were a lot of that died off, it was never truly forgotten. There for anyone who still hates the Takahashi ancestry will stop at nothing until off of them are dead…and anyone who associates with them."

"So basically…Kagome's in danger of being killed?" Sango asked of so casually.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, pretty much. But I'm sure she'll be fine because again, we're in the 21st century…no one really cares about ancient times."

Sango began nodding her head. "Oh, okay then. Well I guess there really is no reason to worry. Especially when ever she gets really stressed out she starts glowing 10 rainbow colors and shocking people."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Wait…huh?"

"Oh, I suppose you wouldn't know about that would you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha merely shook his head no.

"Long story short, lately whenever something too stressful happened with Kagome around where her womb, and baby is would glow this bright yellow. And sometimes her hands would glow purple." Miroku said.

"Except for that night before she disappeared, something set her off her whole entire body lit up in the deep purple. Almost like a force field…or purple glowing shield. I don't know what it was, all I know is that Kagome looked powerful. But soon, it all faded and she just left the room saying 'I'm sorry Sango, I can't.' and that she wanted me to leave her alone." Sango finished.

Inuyasha held a look of utter confusion on his face. "That… around happened to me too. But…she was never any strange colors."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…a while back when we got into a minor argument she went to walk away but I grabbed her arm. However, some sort of weird repellent like force pushed my hand back and I couldn't touch her. I started to think maybe she had some weird freaky powers I never knew about. But, something like that would have to trace back to her family history."

"What do you know of her families history?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing…that's the thing. So I don't really know what to think. But I do know that I have to find Kagome soon before something bad happens. Or worse…someone finds out she's carrying a Takahashi child."

"How would anyone find out about that unless that have like super-duper x-ray vision and can see the DNA."

"No, but her scent will change…"

All three of them got quiet as they let that minor detail soak in. Then they all exclaimed.

"WE'VE GOTTA FIND KAGOME!"

* * *

It was close to eleven o'clock when Kagome got back to her grandfathers' shrine. She had a long day at work, and before she could even call it a night, she still had a paper to write for school that was due at 9 in the morning. Her life was really starting to catch up to her and she wasn't sure how much longer she could juggle everything. Now working at the Shrine to earn her stay. Working at the Restaurant so she can keep some money in her pocket. Still managing to keep up with her online college so she can get her degree and actually move on in her life.

The reason she'd even started taking class online was because she was living in east-bubba-flip at Inuyasha's house and wouldn't be able to attend a decent University. But now, she wouldn't even attempt to register for college since her life is all over the place even after she came home.

"That one night with Inuyasha…that one, probably most passionate night with him that caused this; and I don't even remember it." She whispered to herself when she unlocked the door.

"Gramp's…I'm home." She said, but not really loud since it was late. If he was asleep she didn't want to wake him up.

Kagome strolled into the living room and sat on the couch. She kicked off her shoes and rubbed the both of her swollen feet.

"The joys of motherhood."

She picked up her laptop that was sitting on the coffee table in front of her and lifted the screen. There her pre-started paper was just waiting for her to finish. If only she wasn't so tired.

If only the baby doing summer-salts in her stomach _was_ tired. She might be able to concentrate better.

The house was so quiet that she heard footsteps coming up the shrine steps from outside.

"Who would be coming to the shrine this type of night?" She asked herself while standing up and walking towards the window to have a look at who might have possibly been outside.

From what she would see, it appeared to be a woman. A scantly clad looking woman at that. Short black hair cut into sort of a bob with a red headband on. The woman had on alone of make up too. As for her attire, she wore a tight black romper and some black sandals. Surly this woman wasn't coming for prayer; so…what was she coming to her families shrine for? Especially at eleven something at night.

_*ding dong*_

The doorbell rang.

Kagome cracked the door as far as the chain lock would allow. "I'm sorry ma'am, but the Shrine is closed at this time. Please come again between the hours of 7am and 8pm."

She went to close the door, but it was forced open and off the hinges, pushing Kagome back where she landed on the stairs. Her eyes now widen and alert at what this strange woman might do. And Her grandfather, he was probably sleep.

_**Good…at least he's save…**_

"I didn't come here for a blessing young shrine madden, I came here for you. Or rather, the treasure you protect."

"T-treasure? What treasure? I don't know what you're talking about…I don't have anything?"

"Oh, but you do…" She said with a smirk and pulled out a tiny pink comb that had these tiny hairs connect to it. The woman jerked the comb toward her and suddenly Kagome was lifted into the hair but what appeared to be tiny thin strands of hair.

One of the hairs were wrapped around her neck blocking her air passages.

"W-who…who are you…what do you want…from me?" Kagome forced out with what little breath she had.

"Since I am going to kill you anyway, I might as well tell you. My name is Yura…Yura of the hair. And the treasure I seek is that which you protect inside your womb. You see, for thousands of years, a war has been going on. One that, that very baby inside of you will one day become a part of. But before I'm going to allow that to happen I'm going to kill you both."

"W-what are you talking about…how can an unborn child be apart of war."

Kagome's stomach and hands began to spark up their unusual colors. And the hairs around Kagome's neck, arms, legs, and ankles began cutting into her flesh like a knife slowly cutting into bare skin.

"It's a pretty long story that I really don't feel like sitting down and having with you. So if you don't mind I'm going to just kill you now and get it over with."

"Be gone Demon!" An elderly voice was heard followed by a not so powerful sutra being thrown at the comb.

There was just enough power in the sutra to loosen the hairs enough for Kagome to fall to the floor. Not very good for her to be falling like that, but better than being killed.

"Who threw that?" Yura yelled looking around until she spotted she short old man down the hall.

She controlled her hairs where they would penetrate the old man in the pelvic.

"Grandpa! NO!" Kagome screamed while running to the aid of her grandfather. Her body now completely purple.

Kagome cradled her grandfather in her arms praying that he was okay. There was blood all over the floor and he seemed to have passed out from the impact of the blow.

"Don't think I forgot about you girl! You're next!" Yura said while walking toward Kagome and her grandpa with a machete in her hands. Ready to strike.

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the blow that never came…instead, her entire body pulsed releasing a powerful aura. An aura so strong it pushed Yura back and out of the house. Kagome wasn't even sure how far she's flown. Something like a giant purple shield covered the entire shrine. But it only lasted a few seconds, but it was good enough because that crazy chick Yura was gone.

Now, Kagome's main priority was her grandpa.

Her body still glowing that pretty shade of purple, she lovingly hugged her grandfather.

"Grandpa…I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

She closed her eyes and cried. Unknown to her, his wound started to light up purple from the powerful energy emitting from Kagome. The wound healed, but Kagome continued to cry.

The old mans' eyes twitched and he coughed.

Kagome gasped and looked down. Her eyes widened, and she was slightly confused but relieved nonetheless. "Gr-grandpa?"

"Kagome…" He said as he opened his eyes. He cupped his granddaughters' check. "Kagome, you…glowing a priestess glow." He stated.

Kagome, not knowing what that meant just thought it was the old mans' oldness getting to him.

"Grandpa, I think we should get you to a hospital?"

"What for? You already healed my wound." He responded while standing to his feet with Kagome's help of course.

"Gramps, I really don't know what just happened. But, I really think it would be best if you…"

"I'm fine Kagome, but…I want you to follow me to the shine."

He walked off with a confused Kagome hot on his trail. When the two entered the shrine, they first reverently bowed and said they're own silent prayers with their intensions. Then they got down to business.

"Kagome, remember when I was telling you about our families ancestry? And how our line dates back to feudal times?"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. _**Great…just what I needed, another family lesson when I NEED to be doing that damn paper!**_

"Do not go and have one of your little attitudes this is serious business. I need you to know that origin of our family lines."

"Does the fact that some hair obsessed girl just came and attacked the both of us not bother you at all? Or the fact that I have a paper to write not…"

"Kagome try to focus!"

"I'm sorry, I'm focusing."

"How long have these strange happenings been occurring?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You mean, how often I get attacked by hair deranged demon girls…or how often I turn colors."

"Both…" He answered.

"This weird energy has been coming out of be for about a month now. It's never happened before. At least, not that I remember. But as far as the strange demons go…this was the first time it happened."

"What is the origin of the child's father?" He simply asked wanting a straight up answer.

"I believe he's a half dog demon. If I am not mistaken, his father is somebody…T. Takahashi."

"The great dog demon, Taishio?"

"Yea, that's it!" Kagome cheerfully replied.

The old man pondered his thoughts to himself.

_**A child born of both a priestess…and a demon…**_

"Do you know this could possibly mean?" He asked, but not really asking Kagome.

She shook her head. "No…"

"If my assumptions are correct. Kagome…you are probably carrying one of the most powerful and most sought out beings this world has ever seen?"

* * *

AN: Ugh…it's 5.15.10 2:40 am EST. I'm soooo freakin tired I don't even feel like writing a note. Don't feel like proof reading…don't even feel like posting this right now. Truthfully I just wana save it right here and write more tomorrow. But…idk w/e. Im just gona…you know, go to sleep now.! -___-

-Dia

R&R pls.! 


	12. It's a Boy

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.

Title: Slave to Love

Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

* * *

Chapter 12- It's a Boy  
-

"It's been almost two months, don't you think she's suffered enough? Find it in your heart to let Kagome come home. Honestly, she'll be delivering any day now." Mrs. Higurashi tried to bargain with her husband.

"Absolutely not! This isn't a lesson to be taught. It's training for when she's really going to be alone. Kagome needs to learn responsibility and if we keep her under our wing forever then she'll never learn to be an independent mother." He answered.

"But she still is young…"

"You're telling me! How many fathers want to be grandparents before the age of 50?"

Mrs. Higurashi shot her husband a glare. "You're not that far away from it. You're 48…" She said coldly.

"Exactly, I needed those extra two years to prepare for the 'I'm pregnant!' blow."

She sighed. "Well at least acknowledge that she's 20 years old today. I'm pretty sure she'll like to hear you say something to her other than an order or criticism."

"Yes…yes." He dragged. "In the mean time, you'd better tell her to get back to work because her breaks almost over. She's not getting paid to talk with her friends."

"Couldn't you give her a little bit more time? Her friends came her just for her birthday. She hasn't even seen them in almost a year. Please leave her be…for now at least. If she can't get any other birthday present."

Mr. Higurashi sent his wife a demanding glare, but gave in nonetheless. Kagome was still his daughter and though he was frustrated with her, he still loved her.

"She has 15 minutes, then…it's back to work."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Understood."

* * *

"Make a wish!"

Kagome had just finished blowing out the candle on top of the tiny smash cake her friends had given her for her birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome!" Eri, her hold friend from high school said.

She smiled. Never had she thought she'd get to spend this day surrounded by people she loved. The only thing that could make this better would be if she could see her smiling babies face.

"What did you wish for?" Asked Ayumi.

Kagome pondered for a moment. "Um…another wonderful year and for a healthy, happy baby!"

"Awwww…" Yuka couldn't help but spill out. "Exactly when are you due Kagome? You look like you're ready to have that baby today!"

Kagome perked up a bit at the question while cutting cake for herself and her friends. "Actually, I'm due in two weeks. But I have a feeling it will be sooner than that."

"How so?" Eri asked.

"Well…call it mothers' intuition." She winked at her.

"I can't wait to see him…or her, wait, what are you having, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"I don't really know." She recalled the incident that occurred the last time she tried to find out the sex of the baby. "I think I'll just let it be a surprise."

"What do you think you're having?"

"Uh…boy maybe. Considering how aggressive he or she's been acting in my stomach lately. So, yea! I think I'm having a boy."

Eri nodded her head. "You look like a woman that's carrying a boy."

"What does that look like, Eri?" Asked Ayumi.

"I don't really know how to describe it. She just does. Anyway, onto present! Here, open mine first!" Eri said while shoving a small purple box in front of her.

Kagome's eyes lit up. She wasn't expecting gifts. It was a big enough surprise that her friends showed up with cake. That alone made her happy…until.

"A Trojan ecstasy condom…?" Kagome blinked at the little packet in her hands.

Eri started laughing until it hurt. "Just in case you try to have sex again…something like this wont happen again!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, and the other two girls stared at Eri. "Um…thanks." She said not really knowing what else to say. To be honest, she wasn't sure if she should laugh or be offended.

"That wasn't very funny, Eri." Yuka stated.

Eri rolled her eyes. "Ugh…you guys can't take a joke. It was a gag gift. Kagome's real gift is right here." She said while pulling out another bag from underneath her seat.

Kagome hesitantly opened it not sure what to expect after the first gift. But when she saw what she'd gotten, she couldn't help let her jaw drop.

"It's beautiful!" She almost yelled. While staring at the gold charm bracelet her friend had given her. It only had 4 charms on it though. Letter charms to be exact. A 'K', a 'Y', and two 'A's. "I made sure it wasn't a fully loaded charm bracelet because I thought you might enjoy building up your own bracelet. And if you have a girl, maybe you can pass it onto her and she can fill it up with her own charms in the future!" She cheerfully said.

"Thank you, so much." Kagome said while reaching over and hugging her friend from her seat."

"You're welcome!"

"Mine next!" Ayumi shouted while shoving a silver metallic average sized gift bag in Kagome's lap.

Kagome opened up the bag. "My Pampers and onesies! Awww, thank you Ayumi! I didn't know this was a birthday party slash baby shower!" She joked.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, my mother always told me, 'When you're expecting a baby, you can never have enough onesies'!"

[AN: true story, my mom says it at almost every baby shower we go to. lol]

"Mine next!" Yuka said while placing a tiny black box in front of Kagome.

Her eyes widened. "Your uh…not going to propose to me are you?" Kagome asked.

Yuka furrowed her eyebrows. "No…just open it."

Kagome did so, and again she gave her thanks. "Thank you, Yuka!" She said.

"Eri told me about the charm bracelet and that it was going to be naked so I wanted to give you your first official charm. A baby stroller!" She said with a big smile.

Kagome wanted to break down crying. She'd missed her old friends so much in the past year! She couldn't believe they did all this for her.

"I couldn't have asked for better best friends."

"We know!" They all said in unison.

"Sis," Souta interrupted. "Mom and pop says your break is over and to get back to work."

"No way, is it time already?" She looked at the watch on her wrist. "I'm almost 15 minutes over! Damnit. I'm sorry guys, but I really…"

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. We were going to be leaving soon anyway. We need to get back to our campuses." Ayumi answered while everyone stood up from their seat.

"It was great seeing you after all this time though!" Eri said.

"I want to be the first to baby sit after you give birth!" Yuka shouted.

Yuka was in school for childcare so Kagome wouldn't really have a problem if she were to care for her baby.

"Okay!" Kagome said cheerfully while picking up all her gifts, and the trash at the table. "Souta, do you mind bussing this table while I put these bags in the staff lounge?"

"Sure," He answered. "By this time he didn't mind doing what his sister asked since he really didn't agree with her being up and on her feet so much. Especially this close to the delivery date."

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

While walking into the kitchen, on her way to the staff lounge, Kagome saw her dad at one of the stoves sampling a dish one of the new chefs created.

Kagome lowered her eyes and head out of respect for an elder, and started walking past him.

"Happy birthday…" He said in a low, almost unheard voice.

But Kagome heard it. In fact, she froze dead in her tracks to register what she'd heard. She wanted to turn around and thank her father properly but her voice was hitched. So instead, she nodded her head and kept walking.

* * *

Inuyasha breathed heavily with every lift he did on the bench press machine in his house. It seemed as though he'd been pushing and pushing himself harder and harder every passing day. After he was no longer able to see Kagome every single day, his life didn't have much meaning anymore.

"Inuyasha, just how much longer do you plan to preoccupy yourself with other things until you decide to go look for Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"What the hell…" he whispered and placed the huge barbell on its stand before sitting up. "I've been making an effort to finding her everyday since she left. And…how the hell did you get in my house?"

"Apparently after Kagome left…you lost your senses and decide it's a good idea not to lock doors anymore. Though, I'm surprised you didn't pick up on my scent the moment I walked in though."

"I didn't hear you either. I don't know what's going on with me. It feels almost as if I have no reason to live anymore."

"Has the lose of Kagome really messed you up _that_ much? Because from what I've seen transpire between the two of you, you wouldn't think you'd grow to like…or even love each other."

Inuyasha didn't really know what to say. In a way, Miroku was right. Especially now what he thought about it, there hardly ever was a time where he'd didn't say something insulting or degrading to her. Maybe he deserved to lose her forever. She'd certainly be better off without him around anyway.

"Anyway, by now, Kagome should be about ready to have the baby. So maybe you'd better get a move on where you think she might be?"

"What do you mean she's should be ready to have the baby?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"I mean…this month is the conclusion of her final trimester. So long as nothing happened between now and three months ago, she should be delivering this month…if she didn't already."

"How do you know so much about Kagome's pregnancy?"

"C'mon Inuyasha, can you really sit here and say you didn't see the signs of her being pregnant?"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "What signs…?"

Miroku let out a deep breath. "Honestly, you're probably the dumbest smart person I know. Think Inuyasha, think! The vomiting, the drowsiness, the growing belly!"

"I thought she was just sleep deprived and was getting sick because of it. And…she was getting a little pudgy, but…it never crossed my mind that she was pregnant. Anyway, when is her due date? And did she happen to mention a special hospital that she would want to have the baby at?"

"Lets se…uh…I don't know. And…I don't know!" Miroku answered a little too cheerfully.

"She's due in about a week or two, but no…she never stated a specific destination on where to have the baby at. Mostly because she was living here and didn't know where anything in town was since she was barely allowed out of the house." Sango stepped in the room from the outside. She was drawn in by the conversation she couldn't help but over hear.

"What do you mean, Sango? She could have left the house whenever she wanted to. All she had to do was ask first."

"That wasn't her problem, her problem was Kikyo. You see Inuyasha, from the moment she stepped in the door and met Kagome, Kikyo made her life hell. Before you and Kagome even did the _nasty_ that night, Kikyo was making Kagome her personal slave. She was using her family's debt to you as a threat to Kagome to get her to do whatever she wanted. That's why she was always tired and depressed. And you Inuyasha…you failed to even noticed her change in lifestyle."

"You failed to notice a lot, Inuyasha." Miroku chimed in.

"What are you both saying? It's my fault that Kagome decided to leave?"

"Basically…"

Inuyasha shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed as though nobody was on his side. In his eyes, though he may be to blame, some fault does fall on Kagome too. Like, not telling him they were expecting a child, and then just running off with it and never giving him a chance at being a good father.

"I'm leaving." He stated to his two friends and started for the door.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Away from here…I'm not feeling anything but bad vibes in this house so I don't know when I'll come home. Sango, you don't have to worry about coming in to work for the next few days…"

"I still get paid right?" She asked a little too enthusiastically.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes but sighed and gave in nonetheless. "Yes, you will still be paid. Goodbye."

"What about work, Inuyasha?" Miroku chimed in.

"Sesshomaru should be back by tomorrow so they really don't need me. Besides I just said a few days. My plan is to rent a room in a motel or something…just long enough to get my self together."

"Alright well…if you need us, we're only a phone call away."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Please don't do anything rash whilst out there."

"Feh…" He responded and left his house.

* * *

Kagome sighed while looking toward the night sky. Just a few minutes ago she'd gotten off of work and was on her way to the train station to go home. Normally, she would catch a cab or even just walk but lately being on her feet all day has been causing her feet to swell pretty bad. There for walking was out of the question and she missed the last cab of the night.

She placed a loving hand on her big belly. "Time to go home and get some food to you, sweety!" She said and moments later her child started doing summersaults inside of her. Kagome noticed a lot lately that when she talk's, the baby gets excited and sometimes presses against her spinal cord which…well…isn't all that comfortable to Kagome. But what can be done?

"It's almost 11 o'clock already?" Kagome said after she peeked at the time on her cell phone.

It seemed almost as if she'd been getting home later and later everyday.

"Aiyo! Kagome?" She heard from not too far away.

"Who's there?"

"It's me," A familiar males voice rang though her ears. "Akitoki, Hojo."

Kagome's eyes relax. "Oh…its just you. What's up?"

"Well, I was just in the area and I noticed you walking. Do you mind if I ask where you are headed? And may I walk with you."

_**Yet…you live about two or three cities away…**_

Kagome narrowed her eyes into little slits. Something was seriously up with this dude. It was almost as if she was all he could see in the room whenever she was within a 10 mile radius. It was starting to get annoying actually, but Kagome had more courtesy than to just tell him that.

"I'm on my way to the train station, you can walk with me if you really want to…but I'm not encouraging you to! Honestly!" She added that last part quickly.

"It's no problem at all besides, someone like you should be walking alone this time of night anyway."

"What do you mean, 'someone like me'?"

"You know. Young, pretty, alone and vulnerable. Not a very good mixture on for the late night."

"I'm also unmarried and pregnant. Once someone notices that, they barely second glance me."

"People are still crazy these days, Kagome. So please, just let me accompany you until you're safely home."

_**After what happened a few weeks ago…I don't even know if I'm safe at home either…**_

She sighed and nodded. "Sure…"

And the two were on their way.

For a while, the two walked in an awkward silence because neither knew what to say. Hojo didn't want to say anything that might upset Kagome and she never wanted to talk to him again. As for Kagome, she really didn't mind the company, but she didn't really want to talk either.

Kagome felt a moderate pain in her stomach. She instinctively brought her hands to her belly to rub it comfortingly. The pain decreased enough for her to try and ignore it at least until she got home.

"That was really weird…" She whispered.

"Did you say something?" Hojo asked trying to spark up a possible conversation.

Kagome looked up toward him. "Uh…n-no. Nothing…"

"Oh, okay…that's fine then."

They continued walking until they got to the bottom of the steps to the elevated train station. Kagome stopped walking and looked up the staircase thinking to herself: _**That's a lot of steps…where they always there?**_

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Hojo asked concerned.

In that second, Kagome could feel those pains coming back. And this time…no matter what she did, they wouldn't subside. She began breathing heavily.

"I'm fine…honest." She lied. But she didn't need this guy worrying about her. Therefore, she started forcing herself up the long staircase…with Hojo's help of course.

"You don't have to hold onto me Hojo, I'm fine."

Hojo nodded and let her arm go. But he still walked behind her in case she fell backward.

But during this period, Kagome's current state only worsened. With each step she took up, the more pain hit her in her lower abdomen. Quickly, she took a peak down her shirt just to see if it started turning strange colors again, which it was not this time. Then what the problem was, she couldn't begin to contemplate. Was it Hojo? Was the baby upset because of Hojo?

Kagome had to find out if the problem was Hojo or not. So, with the little bit of energy she had left, she jetted to the top of the steps only to have her knees give out on her when she got to the top. Now, sitting on the ground unable to stand for the time being she wrapped her arms around her hurting belly.

"Kagome!" Hojo yelled while running up the steps to aid her.

"Miss…are you alright?" The train attendant asked while helping her to her feet.

Once she was stably on her feet, she nodded her head. However, what she did was pointless because her stomach was still hurting even though she got away from Hojo for a short time because he was now standing by her side.

"Kagome, what made you run up the steps? What if you fell? What if something happened to your child?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. This guy was talking to her as if he really knew her.

"Look Hojo, you're a nice guy and all. But truth is we really don't know each other. I agreed to let you walk me to the train and look…we're here. So there really isn't anymore reason for you to stay."

Hojo sighed. "Are you sure you want me to just leave you here alone?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm only getting on the train and it will let me off about a block away from my house. I can walk one block on my own. So please…"

He nodded. "I understand." And began walking away.

Kagome sighed and went back to hugging her stomach tightly. Even though she was preoccupied with Hojo for a quick second, that didn't stop that baby from doing whatever it was doing inside of her.

Her eyes started tearing up. _**I'm not sure how much more I can take of this…**_

She squatted low to the ground in the even that she might collapse.

"Miss…are you sure you're alright? Should I call you an ambulance?"

Kagome didn't pay the people gathering around her any attention. She kept all her focus on the situation at hand, her now extremely pained lower abdomen. She had no idea what was going on, or what to do. By this time she just wanted her mom. She wanted her mother to be there and hold her and hand and tell her 'everything was alright'.

Shortly after, she couldn't hear the people around her calling out to her because she blacked out.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Hojo yelled hoping his voice could revive her but to no avail. He picked her up bridal style and started looking around.

"Does anyone know where the nearest hospital is?" He asked around?

"The closest hospital is about 7 block north from here." The attendant answered. "Wouldn't you rather me just call the paramedics?"

Hojo shook his head. "It would be quicker if I run." Was his final answer before making a dash to the hospital.

_**Please let both mother and child be okay…if something happens to either of them I'll never forgive myself…**_

* * *

She opened her eyes, but everything was unclear until her eyes were focused.

"Where am I?" She asked herself and shortly after she noticed the IV attached to her arm.

Everything around her was blinking, or beeping.

"The hospital…? Why am I here? How did I get…" She gasped and started feeling her stomach only to find that it was now flat. "M-my…baby…"

The door opened and Kagome shot her eyes at whoever was coming in which turned out to be a doctor.

"Oh…so you're awake now?" He said.

"My baby…where's my baby!" She asked in sort of a panicky tone.

"Don't worry, Miss Higurashi. You're baby if fine. I could have the nurse bring him in just as soon as I speak with you for a moment."

"Him…so…it's a boy?" She was stuttering.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you have quite a handsome little baby boy."

"Well, where is he? I want my baby!"

"Do try to calm yourself Miss Higurashi. Your body still needs to rest so you can gain back energy. You've been unconscious for three days now. Its not wise for you to get too excited."

"Three…days?" She asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes, three days. The young man who brought you in explained to us what happened. From what we can piece together along with some of the tests we've taken, the most we can get from it is that you were experiencing terrible labor contractions and your body couldn't handle them. It's not often that a human carries a demon seared off spring. And since your body wasn't made to carry one, during the process of labor, your body couldn't take what was being shot at it. So in turn…it just shut completely down."

"And…my baby."

"Had to be delivered through cesarean section (C-section)."

Her eyes shot open and she lifted her shirt to find a nasty looking scar going across her bikini line. Her faced scrunched up.

"Nasty…" She said.

The doctor chuckled. "Don't worry, the scar will heal and soon turn to a shade closer to that of your skin tone."

"But, I'm going to forever have a nasty looking scar." She sighed and changed the subject since she didn't want to continue this one any longer. "So, when was he born?"

"I think you'll like this answer."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows since she wasn't sure what to expect with this doctor man.

"The gods blessed you with a life time birthday present."

Her eyes shot open. "W-what?"

"Your son was born at exactly 11:59pm March 17, _your_ birthday."

"Oh wow…" Kagome wasn't sure what else to say. "C-can I see him?"

"Absolutely, I'll have a nurse bring him in right away." He answered and left Kagome's room.

"A son…I have a son." A joyful tear rolled down her face. "I'm a mother now."

***knock knock***

The nurse was entering Kagome's room with a small mobile basinet.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she pushed all the blankets off her body. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Of course she noticed her legs were very weak but she didn't care. She waited a long time to see her baby and she didn't find it fair that everyone else in the hospital got to see him before she did.

However, the moment she looked her child in the face her eyes widened.

_**Inu…yasha**_

"No way…"

-X-

"Miss Higurashi, you have a visitor." A nurse announced with a small peak into her room.

Kagome lounging in the hospital bed cradling her son lovingly in her arms; eyes fixed on the little one in front of her.

"Send them in." She answered and the nurse nodded.

A few short moments later the door opened up again.

"Kagome…" She heard and looked towards the door to find her mother and little brother in the room with her now.

"Congratulations sis." Souta said cheerfully.

Kagome cracked a small smile at the two of them and went back to gazing at her baby. However, something about the look on her face gave off this sad vibe.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Her mother asked while taking a seat on the chair next to Kagome's bed while Souta took a seat of the edge of the bed.

"Yea, what's up sis? For someone to have just become a mom, you don't seem to pleased."

Kagome sighed heavily. "That's not it at all…trust me."

"Then why do you seem so gloomy, dear?"

Kagome only continued to stare at the child. "I'm not gloomy."

Mrs. Higurashi was not going to force her daughter to tell her what the problem was. Though she wished she would come out and say it because then maybe she could help her.

"Alright, Kagome. Well then, do you mind if I hold my grandson?"

This time, Kagome looked up and looked at her mother face to face. She positioned her body to ready herself for the hand off. Her mother extended her arms anxiously waiting to hold her grandbaby for the first time. However, the very second she looked at that babies face that very moment she made the same wide eyed face Kagome made a few hours ago.

"K-Kagome do you…"

"Trust me mom…I already know."

"My god…he looks just like him."

Kagome sighed deeply trying to force back any tears that may threaten to fall. "He's a spitting image of Inuyasha, almost an identical copy with all human features. It isn't fair! I love my son to death but…why does he have to look so much like the father? I'm the one who carried him for nine long months. And to have an identical copy of Inuyasha is going to make it even harder to forget him! Mom, it just isn't fair! No matter how hard I try to forget…I…I…"

Mrs. Higurashi placed the baby inside his little basinet and threw her arms around her daughter. Kagome really has been through a lot lately. No matter how much she wanted to just take all the pain away from her, Mrs. Higurashi knew she couldn't.

"Mom…I can't help it. I…I've fallen in love with him. I never thought that loving someone who didn't love you back could be hurt so badly."

Mrs. Higurashi tried to calm her daughter the best way she knew she could. She handed her daughter a cell phone and simply said. "Call him."

Kagome looked her mother in the eye and sighed."

* * *

It was about five in the morning and Inuyasha just couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. It had been three days since he left his house and checked into this small motel room. And since he checked in he suffered three sleepless nights.

"AHHHHH!" She yelled while throwing a punch at the wall causing a serious hole he'll have to pay for but at this point he really didn't care. Especially since he had enough money to buy the whole damn facility.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid, Kagome! Got damnit girl…where are you hiding?"

He ripped a lamp out the wall and threw it across the room. The lamp his the TV and both broke causing shattered glass and a lot of static and sparks.

"Why did you run away from me? Why did you run away and take my child with you? This isn't fair! Why do you just feel as though its alright to take something so important away from me! FUCK!" He continued to yell and punched yet another hole in the wall.

***ring ring ring***

Inuyasha looked towards his cell phone that was sitting on the nightstand charging.

"Who would be calling at five in the morning?"

The number was unfamiliar to him. Though it had to be someone he knew because he only gives his personal number to people important.

"Hello…?" He asked.

"_I-Inuyasha…?"_

"Kagome! W-where are you?"

A sigh could be heard from Kagome's end of the line.

"_How fast do you think you can get to the Kento Vally Hospital?"_

"Well…I'm not that far away from where I'm at right now so…I'd say about 20 minutes to a half hour."

"_Alright…come, come now. Room 708, seventh floor…room 8."_

"N-no problem I'm walking out right now, is everything alright, Kagome?" He asked simply because of the tone of voice she was using, tired…and melancholy.

"_I'll just see you when you get here, okay?"_

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Um hum…"

* * *

AN: Alright, no real valid excuse for my lateness this time. To be truthfully honest most of it was already written. I only just wrote about two more pages so there could be a good chapter ending. This chapter was pretty much finished for two weeks. But I moved like last week therefore the computer was all packed up and I didn't transfer this chapter to my laptop…sorry I forgot -_-;; but long story short the computers nice and unpacked and I get out of school this Friday so I'll have MORE time for writing. …That is until I start my job. =/

All in all, hope you all enjoyed this chapter I think it was pretty cute myself! I love my work! ^_^ and judging by all the reviews and favorites I get everyday proves that you all like my stories too! XD yay me!

-Dia


	13. Cruel Fate

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.

Title: Slave to Love

Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

* * *

Chapter 13- Cruel Reunion  
-

"I owe you my thanks for what you did for me that night in the train station, Hojo. If it weren't for you, I may have ended up in serious danger. So, thank you again…and, I take back those harsh words I said to you that night as well."

"Think nothing of it, Kagome. I just assumed it was your pregnant lady hormones." He slightly chuckled.

Hojo had come to visit Kagome shortly after her mother had come. Unknown to her, he'd been coming in everyday to check on Kagome since the night he brought her into the hospital. All those times she was still unconscious.

"So, how is your child? I heard from the nurses that you had a son…"

"Um hum.." She stretched her lips into a slight smile. "He's doing just fine. That cute little boy of mine…he really is something else."

Hojo nodded to Kagome in response. "It really must be a wonderful feeling…becoming a parent. I wish I knew what that feeling felt like."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Don't worry, you will soon. Once you find the one you love and want to spend the rest of your life with." She answered while resting an assuring hand on top of his.

"Do you really have that much faith in me, Kagome?"

"Of course I do. I'm sure any woman would be lucky to be with you. I mean, look how quickly you jumped to help me; and our relationship only goes so far as being in my parents' shop every now and then. But even barely knowing you, I've developed a lot of trust in you now."

Hojo smiled.

"W-would you like to see him? The nurse just took him back to the nursery so I can't have him sent to the room right now. But, we can go over and see him. If you want…to." She asked shyly.

"I'd love to see him, but are you sure you're okay to be walking around. Your legs really haven't had the chance to get used to walking again."

"Well, what better way to exercise them than to walk on them." She responded cheerfully and Hojo smiled at her.

He just couldn't believe the bravery of this girl. Going through pregnancy alone, going through delivery alone, as well as soon to be raising a child…alone. He couldn't just sit in the background knowing this young girl would be leaving the hospital the next day to fend for herself in the world. No, he wouldn't allow it. He was going to become a part of this girls' life starting today.

Shortly after the long walk down the hospital hallway, the two approached the nursery window were they admired all the babies on the inside.

"That's my son…" Kagome pointed out.

Hojo looked to the baby Kagome was showing him through the window and couldn't help by smile. He always had a soft spot for babies and small children and Kagome's son was no different. Small and simply adorable; however, Hojo couldn't see any physical features of Kagome in the tiny boy.

"You're child's father must be quite the looker…"

Kagome turned to Hojo giving him an odd look.

"If you hadn't had pointed out that that was your son, I probably would never had guessed."

Kagome averted her eyes to the floor and it seemed as though her entire mood changed.

Hojo immediately noticed her change in mood and tried to correct what he said. "Oh, Kagome I'm sorry…I didn't meant for it to upset you. I meant it as a compliment, honestly…"

"It's okay, Hojo. I'm not upset, just a little startled. But I already knew that he looked like his father. I just didn't think other people couldn't tell that he was mine." She answered melancholic.

Suddenly, everything went quiet as neither knew what to say to the other on the subject matter. So they both just sat there quietly staring through the window until Kagome sparked up the courage to speak again.

"Please…" She started, gaining his immediate attention. "Please don't decline. I really want to repay you for your kindness to me that night at the train station. I really meant it when I could have seriously been in danger, my son, and me had you not been there to help. There for, I want to repay you in any way I can. So…yes" She finished with a simple word.

Hojo was lost. "Yes…? Yes, what?"

"Yes…I'll go out with you."

"W-what?"

Kagome smiled at him. "All this time, you've been trying to get me to go out with you, yes? Well, after what you've done for me, that's the least I can do. So, I'll go on a date with you, Hojo. That is…if the offer still stands?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" He answered ecstatically.

"Okay, great. But…" Kagome started.

"But,"

"But understand that even though you'll be dating me, my life still belongs to my son. I won't allow myself to put anyone else before him…" She turned back to the window and placed a hand on the glass. "He's…the most important thing in my life. And the only person who…no matter what, will never leave my side."

Kagome gasped because before she even noticed, Hojo had wrapped his arms around her body. She assumed as a way to comfort her. But it felt a little awkward at the time.

"Kagome, understand that no matter what, I don't plan to ever leave you alone. I also don't plan to take you away from your son. I want to have a future with you…and your son. Not one or the other. I want to take care of the both of you, from this day on. Kagome, I wont leave your side."

Hearing his words, Kagome relaxed in his arms. "Thank you…Hojo."

"K-Kagome…?"

She gasped and looked toward the direction she'd been called. Kagome knew that voice; she knew it all too well, almost as if it were cemented in the back of brain.

"Inu…yasha," She spoke, but could barely muster up the words.

Hojo released her from his hold.

Without a second glance at her, Inuyasha could tell she was a lot smaller then he last saw her. But she was still just as beautiful. He missed her face, her voice, her…everything. They way she looked at him, the way she smiled at him, and even the way she would fight with him.

"You called, so I rushed down here…how are you?"

Kagome averted her eyes toward the floor. For some reason she just couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes, not yet at least.

"Kagome, who is this?" Hojo asked

"U-uh…this is." She started.

"No need for the introduction, because I could ask the same thing myself." Inuyasha then stated.

"Guys…"

"I'm a friend of Kagome's and I've been here ever since I brought her to the hospital! Three days ago!"

"Guys…"

"Well gee, that's funny, because when Kagome called me asking me to come down here, she didn't mention any 'friends'!"

"Oh, I bet she also didn't mention that I'm like…her boyfriend!" Hojo shouted spitefully, though he knew he was out of line; especially since Kagome only agreed to go out with him less than 5 minutes ago.

Kagome gasped at Hojo's sudden outburst, and Inuyasha's face fell. He looked at her, and she bit her bottom lip and looked at Hojo who returned her stare.

"Hojo, I think it would be best if you leave now. I have something important I have to tell Inuyasha. I'll talk to you later on today probably after I leave the hospital."

"Kagome, you're not upset,,,are you?" He asked sorrowfully.

She let out a deep sigh. "No, but I really don't want to talk about this now. I need to speak with Inuyasha alone, Hojo."

He glared at Inuyasha, who in turn glared back. "I don't trust him alone with you."

Inuyasha started to growl.

"You trust me, don't you Hojo?" She asked and he nodded his head. "Then trust my judgment. And I trust Inuyasha."

Hojo sighed, but soon nodded his head and left, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in the hallway alone. The two waited for a while to make sure Hojo was completely out of earshot before speaking. But even when the time became right, neither of them knew what to say to the other. The two had been separated for quite some time and it just felt right to be in each other's company.

"Kagome I…"

"Don't…" She cut him off. "Just please…don't apologize to me. If anyone needs to do the apologizing, it's me. I kept I huge secret from you…something I knew would upset you; amd for that, I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart."

"You're not the only one who should be apologizing, Kagome. It's my fault this happened to you in the first place. I know everything that happened that night down to the last T. It would have taken a lot more alcohol than what I drank to shake my memory. I'm the one who took advantage of you being drunk. I shouldn't have done it…and I shouldn't have pretended I didn't know what happened the next day. I should have told you straight away that way…you wouldn't have had to go your entire pregnancy alone."

Kagome's eyes were wide and she blinked multiple times.

"You were alone, scared, and miserable all because of me. You shouldn't have had to go through that on my account of being selfish and I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again…but, I really am sorry I did that to you, Kagome." Inuyasha lowered his head. He himself couldn't look her in the face. He was ashamed at himself and knew Kagome probably hated him now…if she didn't already.

Kagome sighed heavily and looked through the nursery window and smiled at her little boy. Even after Inuyasha's apology, she couldn't bring herself to be upset. She was a mother now and nothing could burst that bubble of joy.

Inuyasha's head was down, and his mind was elsewhere. He didn't even hear Kagome take steps closer to him, and place a hand on his cheek. She lifted his head so he would look her in the eye. But instead of a look of disgust, like he expected, she held a loving smile.

"I forgive you." She simply said. "And I'm not upset, nor do I think you will be after you see my…no, our…son."

Kagome took his hand in her and lead him to the inside the nursery. All the nurses looked toward the door and recognized Kagome, but not the man she was with. However, they figured it out after taking notice of his features. The man Kagome was with had to be the father of her son. The two were almost identical.

"You're really going to allow me to see him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Should I not?"

"I just…"

The two stopped walking once they appeared at the foot of a basinet, where their sleeping son was resting on his belly.

"Here he is."

Inuyasha gasped. This was the closest he'd ever been to a baby, let alone his own.

"He's…he's…" Inuyasha couldn't think of the word.

"Beautiful, isn't he?"

_**Just like his mother…**_

"Do you want to hold him, Inuyasha?"

"I've never held a baby before…"

Kagome chuckled. "Just put on some hand sanitizer and sit in the rocking chair behind you."

Inuyasha nodded his head and did as she instructed. Once he was in the chair, Kagome placed the small child in his arms and giving him simple instructions on how to support the head. In this moment, the two were felt a sort of peaceful bliss pass through them.

"Kagome,"

She looked him in the eye to signal he had her attention.

"Have you chosen a name for him yet?"

Kagome sighed. "Um…no. I haven't found a name that I think suits him."

"Oh," Inuyasha answered.

"Well…what about you?" Kagome asked. "Do you have any ideas in mind?"

"Oh, no. I can't name him. I don't deserve…"

"Relax, you're his father. You have just as much right to name him as I do." Kagome stated while pulling up a stool and sitting down in front of the two.

"Yukio…"

"I like Yukio."

"Really?"

She nodded. "It mean's 'get's what he wants'. I'm pretty sure as he grows up, he's going to always get what he wants."

Inuyasha smiled himself as he looked down at his son. "I'm sure he will too."

-X-  
_about three months later…_

It couldn't have been later than four in the morning on a hot June day. Yukio had been sick for about two days now with a slight fever. He was sitting in a baby rocker on the floor in the kitchen screaming and crying while Kagome propped her half sleep self up on the counter by her elbows waiting for his bottle to warm up.

The more Yukio screamed, the yellowier his skin color glowed. Much like when Kagome was pregnant and upset, her stomach glowed yellow. If he got any crankier all the electric appliances will start to go haywire. She knew if she couldn't get him to stop crying soon her grandfather would wake up and insist he take over and try to exercise on her son. Kagome had been trying her best to keep as much control as possible because flat out…her grandfather was not doing an exorcism on her three-month-old baby. It wasn't like he was possessed…he just had way too much power than he can handle at him infant age.

Still, Yukio continued to cry. The timer went off on the bottle warmer and Kagome removed the milk and mixed in a few drops of medicine the doctor prescribed for Yukio. It smelled rancid, but didn't taste all that bad since she sampled it before she would give it to her son. It also seemed to be helping because after she'd give it to him, his fever would go down a little and he'd fall right to sleep.

Kagome took Yukio out of the high chair and cradled him in her arms to sooth him. She sat down at the table and began feeding him the bottle while rocking and humming a soft tune.

"You really are something else…" She said sweetly.

Yukio looked up at his mother while she fed him. Kagome noticed that he always seemed to do that whenever she held him. Most babies tend to look around and explore their surroundings when being held, but not Yukio. No, he always looked right into his mother's eyes. And Kagome didn't mind, she loved looking at his eyes. They were a very light hazel; almost like a cross between her brown eyes and Inuyasha's gold ones.

"This is going to make you feel all better and help you fall back to sleep. Then when you wake up, it's off to daycare while mommy goes to work."

Just recently, Kagome took on a new job in a small clothing store not too far from her grandfathers' house. Though, she still worked in her family's restaurant every so often to make a little extra cash; those days we not frequent because being there with her judgmental father just didn't make her feel comfortable.

Other than that, her life has been pretty normal. She had a place to live, money to support her and her son, and she and Inuyasha were on good terms. Well…sort of. After Kagome left the hospital, she and Inuyasha have kept their conversations short, sweet, and to the point. Most of the time they talked would primarily be about Yukio and nothing more. They don't have as close of a relationship as they did before and surprisingly Kagome was okay with that. She'd been trying so hard to fall out of love with Inuyasha. Especially since she had been dating Hojo for three months now; and it just simply wouldn't be fair to Hojo when she should be faithful to him, yet she's in love with Inuyasha.

Yukio had fallen back to sleep and Kagome removed the bottle from his mouth and began walking up the stairs to her bedroom. She closed the door with her foot and placed her son in his crib. After snuggly tucking him in and watching him sleep for a few minutes, she took her place in her own bed and sighed.

_**I've been dating Hojo for three months and I still haven't even kissed him…it's not fair…it's not fair to him even though he say's he'll wait until I'm ready…but…what if I'm never ready…what if I'll forever harbor these feelings I've grown for Inuyasha…**_

She rolled over on her side.

_**Inuyasha…why couldn't you love me? Why couldn't you care about me?**_

No matter how much time passed, she could never forget those words. The words that escaped his mouth the night she ran away. It's those words, and her lingering feeling that prevent her from being happy with Hojo.

A tear formed in the corner of her eye and slid down the side of her face.

"Inuyasha…"

-X-

"I really think you should make some form of effort to win back Kagome, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up from the computer in his home office to find Sango standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Sango? You're off today." He responded.

"I'm not here as your chef today. I'm here as your friend…"

"Is that so?"

The door opened wider revealing Miroku who was also standing in the door.

"Yes, Inuyasha. We're both here to knock some sense into you. Why is it so hard for you to admit that you're in love with Kagome?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha banged his fist on the desk and lowered his head. "For what! Huh…? What good would any of it do now! She's moved on! Kagome found someone else better than I am! I don't even deserve to be around her, especially after what I did to her! She may forgive me, but I'll never forgive myself! The biggest favor I can do for her now would be to stay out of her life. That's what she wanted from the moment she left and left me that letter!"

Both Sango and Miroku fully entered the room and sat in the seats in front of Inuyasha's desk. They both took pity on their friend. He really didn't need to be beating himself up about something that happened nearly a year and a half ago.

"Even still…" Miroku started and Inuyasha looked him in the eye.

"You shouldn't be so quick to throw in the towel." Sango Finished. "You still have feelings for Kagome, don't you?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Then do something about it! It's obvious the two of you are meant to be together, otherwise, fate wouldn't keep bringing you two together."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What does fate have to do with anything…? If Kagome wants to move on, who am I to stop her?"

"The person she's _really_ meant to be with, that's who you are!" Miroku shouted. "Now, get up off your ass and make a better effort at getting your woman back! Besides, it shouldn't even sit well with you that you're son's going to grow up in that 'Hojo' guys house if Kagome marries him."

"Marry!" Inuyasha stood up and yelled across the room.

"Relax Inuyasha…" Sango tried to sooth the situation. "We're just speaking hypothetically here."

That made Inuyasha calm down a little bit. But just the thought of Kagome being married to someone other than him just made him sick to his stomach.

"Kagome couldn't marry such a guy. She wouldn't…" Inuyasha stated.

"You don't know that for sure. And if you're not around to change her feelings…"

"She could…"

-X-

_**Ring…ring…**_

Kagome's cell phone went off while she sat in the break room eating her lunch at work.

"Hojo…" She announced looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Kagome! It's me. I'm so glad I caught you! I wasn't sure if you were on break yet. Anyway, I only have a couple of minutes!"

She swallowed down some water to clear her mouth and throat. "Okay, what's up?"

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

She pondered that thought for a moment and couldn't think of any reasons. "Um…no, I don't think so. Other than picking Yukio up from daycare, I can't think of anything else. Why? What's up?"

"I've got some really great news from work that I want to share with you. Also, I have something important I want to ask you as well. So, if you can find someone to watch Yukio for a couple of hours, could you meet me at Soup shop tonight? Around say…7?"

"Um…yea! I think I can do that. I'll give you a call later on to let you know what's going on, okay?"

"Okay, great! Talk to you then! …I can't wait until tonight. It will be a night we'll both remember."

Kagome chuckled. "Sounds like you have something up your sleeve. In that case I'll make sure I'm there!"

"Alright, good bye Kagome."

"Bye…" She said and hung up.

Kagome pondered wondering what could be so important that he had to tell that just couldn't be said over the phone.

_**Oh well…guess I'll have to wait and find out…  
**_

AN: Sigh…it I weren't about to be late for work I'd sit and write sometime. But…I don't have the time! XD Short, I know but more drama is coming in the next chapter. I PROMISE!

-Dia  
R&R Please.


	14. His Feelings, Her Decision

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.

Title: Slave to Love

Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

* * *

Chapter 14- His Feelings, Her Decision  
-

It was getting close to 7pm and Kagome had just left her friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. The three of them had agreed to watch Yukio while she went on her date with Hojo. As much as she trusted her friends, she couldn't help but feel a little timid about leaving Yukio alone with them, especially since he was still a little sick. But she didn't have very many options left. Her mom was swamped at the restaurant, her dad wanted nothing to do with her, Inuyasha was working late, and she couldn't even find Miroku or Sango.

She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to keep checking in on them…" She said to herself as she walked through the Soup Shop doors and skimmed the place for her boyfriend.

"Kagome!" She heard from behind her, which was soon accompanied by a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hojo! There you are. Are you just getting here?"

"Yes, I was caught in traffic. I'm sorry, you weren't waiting long were you?" He asked whilst taking her hand and leading her to a table.

"Oh no, not at all. I actually just walked in and…"

"Kagome! I have the greatest news!"

Kagome wasn't sure if she should be acting as enthusiastic as Hojo was since she wasn't sure what this great news was yet.

"You really do seem excited, this really must be the greatest news. But…shouldn't we order and, you know…have dinner first before the big news?" She asked.

"I already called and ordered our usual. I couldn't let this wait!"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "But...how did you know what I would order?"

"You always get the squid ink pasta, am I right?"

"True…" _**But I might have wanted something different today…**_

"Alright then. It should be ready and coming out soon! Kagome, please don't let me hold this in any longer…"

"Um…okay, okay! Then tell me. What's this big news?" She asked perking up for the sake of Hojo.

He took a deep breath and readied himself to speak. "The business I work for is branching off a firm that's going to be placed in New York in America! The did a random selection of employees from my firm who will be going over there to run the American branch and I've been chosen as the Vice CEO!"

Kagome's eyes widened and suddenly she too was just as excited. "Hojo, that's great news! Matter of fact, that's wonderful! You always told me you wanted to travel over sees, and this is your big chance. But…how are you going to travel back and forth between the two countries everyday? You certainly wont be able to after all. Even if it were straight flights."

Hojo's face instantly changed to a serious one. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Kagome's facial expression turned suspicious and she nodded slowly.

"As you just said, it's practically impossible to live here and work over there…"

She nodded again.

"That's why the business is providing living arrangements to each employee. Kagome, if I agree to this job offer, I'll be moving to New York by the end of this month…"

Kagome gasped and her mood changed to sad. "That's really great Hojo. You should go…I'm happy for you, honest. Don't turn down the job on my account."

He reached over the table and took her hands in his and smiled at her.

"Kagome, I have to intention on turning down the job. And that's why…I want you to come with me."

Her eyes shot open. "Huh!"

"Well, you and Yukio of course. I wouldn't dare separate a child from its mother. Along with the living arrangements, I'm allowed to bring along household family members. And well…I consider you and Yukio my family. I adore the both of you, and I love that little boy as if he were my own."

"Hojo…"

"We can get a nice size house, and you'd be able to attend a University like you planed. We can enroll Yukio in daycare, or if you're not comfortable with that we could get a nanny."

"Hojo…"

"Being Vice CEO will open up a lot of doors for us. Kagome…I want to take care of you." He finished sincerely.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. After that last sentence, she didn't know what to say.

Hojo released her hands and dug in his pocket for the small black box he'd put in there some time ago. He slid it across the table toward Kagome and she took it and opened it. Inside was a beautifully cut heart shaped diamond, white gold ring. She gasped at its clarity. Surely she couldn't accept something like that. It must have cost a fortune!

Kagome shook her head no. " Hojo…I can't!"

"No." He answered softly. "Take it…I know all this is a lot for you to take in which is why I won't demand answer from you tonight. But I want you to think about it. I want you to seriously consider going with me to New York. And maybe even…consider being my wife."

Kagome tiled her head to the side. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Yes…No…? Which answer would be the right answer? But before she could say anything, Hojo stood up from the table and Kagome followed him with her eyes.

"I have to go now. I've got to head home so I can fill out the documents that are needed to complete this arrangement." He said while readying himself to leave.

"But…but…aren't you going to have dinner with me? Wasn't that the point of all this in the first place? She asked.

"I can't stay because of all that I have to do. However, feel free to stay and eat. Or have it packed up to go. Everything is already paid for so it's really up to you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Um…okay…"

Hojo nodded to her but right before leaving her side, he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I know it may seem to soon but…I'm falling in love with you Kagome. And I really hope you come to live with me." He said and left Kagome in the small shop by herself.

Moments later, a waitress came to her table and placed a large plate of squid ink pasta in front of her.

"Thank you…" Kagome said as the woman walked away and she stared dumb founded at the entrée in front of her.

"Move to New York…with Hojo? It doesn't seem like a bad idea but…"

***ring…ring***

Kagome pulled her phone from her pocket and answered it. "Hello…?"

"Kagome! Kagome! We're so sorry!" Eri bellowed into the telephone.

Automatically Kagome's motherly instincts kicked and this just wasn't what she needed when her mind was already scrambled.

"What? What's wrong? What happened?" She yelled gaining the attention of everyone around her in the shop.

"We…we don't know! Like, as soon as you left, Yukio started crying and we couldn't get him to stop! But…but we didn't want to call you because we didn't want to ruin your date. So…so we thought we could handle it!"

"Eri…Eri…you're not telling me what's wrong!"

Kagome could hear the phone hit the ground and she instantly stood up and ran out the restaurant while still trying to get some details from her friend.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there!" She screamed.

Moments later Ayumi picked up the phone. "Kagome…we're so sorry! But…But…after a while Yukio…he…he stopped breathing!"

Kagome gasped. "WHAT! What do you mean he stopped breathing? What happened?"

"We called the paramedics and we're all on our way to the hospital now. And…and…I'm sorry Kagome but I didn't know what else to do so…"

"What? What? What more could you possibly do?" Kagome yelled now changing course to the closest possible hospital.

"I…c-called Inuyasha…"

Kagome froze. "You did what…"

"I'm sorry! I was trying to help! We all were, we didn't want to ruin your dinner!"

"I would have preferred you did that than to have my child rushed to the hospital!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome!" Ayumi screamed from the other end of the telephone.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Forget it…I'm on my way." She said and hung up.

_**I'm so sorry baby…please be okay…**_

* * *

Inuyasha was pissed, really pissed. He couldn't believe Kagome could be so irresponsible. It had only taken him about 10 to 15 minutes to get to the hospital from where he was and when he got there; he was ready to crack someone's head open! But he wasn't about to let his anger get the best of him. He'd have plenty of time to get on Kagome about what she did. But for right now, it was all about his son, and his sons' health.

It had been about 10 minutes of waiting and the doctor came into the waiting room where he was hopefully to tell him some good news.

"Mr. Takahashi…" The Dr. said and extended his hand which Inuyasha shook.

"Dr…"

"Has the mother arrived yet?" He asked.

"No she hasn't, but she should be here momentarily."

And as if on cue… "Where is my baby!" You heard from across the waiting room.

Kagome ran inside looking around for someone she may have known and came across Inuyasha and ran to his side.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha…where's Yukio? Where is he? Tell me something!"

Inuyasha grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her violently. "Kagome, Shut up! And calm down!" He yelled in her face and she froze instinctively. Never had Inuyasha yelled at her like that before. Sure, they had they're share of arguments but he'd never scolded her like that to the point where she didn't know what to say.

"Just calm the hell down! The doctor was just about to tell me something right before you ran in here!"

Kagome started shaking and tearing up. "I-Inuyasha…let go of me. Y-you're hurting my arm…"

"Oh really? Maybe you deserve it! It's your fault we're here in the first place!" He screamed at her.

"Mr…Miss…please! Try to lower your voices this is a hospital! I know the two of you are upset but do try to act civilized!" The Doctor tried to talk over the two of them but to no avail.

Kagome started whaling due to the pain Inuyasha was causing her. But she still wasn't going to give up the argument. "H-how is it my fault!" She answered trying to force back her tears.

"You just had to go off with that ass whole of a boyfriend of yours didn't you? Yea, your friends told me what happened. You left Yukio with them knowing damn well he was already sick! But you still left him! You put your wants and needs before the ones of Yukio! Didn't you! DIDN"T YOU, KAGOME!" He only continued to yell and Kagome's arm began to go numb from lack of circulation.

"That's not true….I always put Yukio first…" Kagome was forcing out. "Inuyasha, please…please let go." She started begging.

"How can you stand here lie like that? If you really put him first…WE WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! And _I _wouldn't be forcing myself not to rip your arm off right now!"

Much attention was being drawn to Kagome and Inuyasha due to argument and slight case of domestic violence. Though, it would take a lot more before Inuyasha would even think to strike her. But…the spectators didn't know that.

"Sir, you're making a scene. I understand that you're upset but you cannot take your anger out on the woman! And if you continue this behavior…I'll have security…"

"You shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled at the doctor and turned his attention back to Kagome was now in tears.

"Inuyasha…I-I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say…I'd never put Yukio in harms way intentionally. I'm sorry now please…please let go!"

Inuyasha took one deep breath and released her. Kagome quickly retracted her arm and began cradling it with her other one.

"I really am sorry, Inuyasha!"

He turned his head away from her and shook her head. He had nothing more to say to her.

_**Inu…Inuyasha…please don't do this…**_

"If something happens to him…I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you, Kagome." He said in a much softer tone.

_**What…**_

Her eyes widened and more tears ran down her cheeks. But not due to the pain that was now in her arm, or the distress for her son. No, the tears she was shedding now were from the aching she now felt in her heart caused by the words that left Inuyasha's lips.

'I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you…'

* * *

Many hours had passed and it was now some ungodly hour in the morning. Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't spoken since the tirade in the waiting room. During those silent hours, Kagome's arm had been bandaged up and Inuyasha had a lot of time to cool down. The two of them where quietly sitting on a couch together outside of the room Yukio resided in. They weren't allowed in because the Doctors were afraid they might start to fight again and cause Yukio distress that wouldn't have been good since he was on a respirator.

The two were told that Yukio would have to stay in the hospital until about noon the next day to make sure he'll be alright to go home. They were also informed that Yukio's condition was mild and that he may have contracted a small case of apnea, and that he would have to be watched carefully because he may forget to breath again.

After being told that Yukio would be okay, Inuyasha had no reason to be upset at Kagome…other than the fact that she still left him.

"I'm…so…sorry…Inuyasha…" He heard her mumble and turned to the girl sleeping next to him.

_**She's talking in her sleep…**_

Inuyasha wasn't sure when Kagome had fallen asleep or how she could sitting up in a chair. It seemed so uncomfortable. She could have leaned on him, he wouldn't have minded. But perhaps she thought he was still upset at her. He never exactly did tell her he said all those things out of anger.

"Please forgive me…I…I…love…"

She now had his full-undivided attention. She couldn't have been getting ready to say what he thought she would.

"I do forgive you Kagome…" He answered not sure if she could hear him or not.

"I…lo…love…"

"Say it Kagome…please tell me."

"I love…Yukio…" She whispered.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What…"

_**Well that's certainly not what I expected…**_

"I so sorry…"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome sleeping figure. She really was a beautiful girl and a wonderful mother. He only wished he could go back to the night before and take back all the horrible things he'd said to her because he really didn't mean it.

"No, Kagome…I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I'm always screwing up when it comes to you. But the reason is that…I just don't know how to act around you. You drive me so crazy sometimes and I can't but get out of control."

He leaned over the couch they were sitting in and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I love you so much…Kagome." He said softly in her ear before placing a soft loving kiss on her slightly parted lips. Though it was quick, he poured every feeling he had for her into it. The happiness, the sadness, the joy, and prosperity, everything…everything he felt when he was around her went into the kiss he bestowed on her lips. And then…he pulled away.

Inuyasha then moved over closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently guided her head to his shoulder so she could sleep more comfortably.

* * *

"Kagome, that's great news. Why are you treating this like it's a bad thing?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed while clasping the pamper she was putting on her son. "Because, He wants to bring me and Yukio along with him and I'm just not sure if that's what I want to do."

"Then tell him that you don't want to go…"

Kagome picked Yukio up off her bed. Sango had come to visit her a few days after she left the hospital with Yukio.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Sango. Hojo's been really good to me these past few months and I really don't want to hurt his feelings. I know he really likes me or maybe more than that…"

"Why do you say that?" Sango asked while taking a seat next to her.

"Because right before he left…he told me that he's in love with me."

"Well, are you in love with him?"

"I-I doesn't know. It's to early to tell and I think part of it has to do with me not being able to get over Inuyasha…no matter what I do, I can't get him to let go of the grasp he has on my heart."

"So, what is it that you want Kagome? Are you saying that you want to be with Inuyasha? Or are you saying you're trying to forget about him? Because you're not making any sense to me anymore…I used to be able to understand you, but I'm not so sure about that anymore."

"I don't know…I don't really know what I want. Part of me wants to be with him, but the other part of me wants to move on and accept the fact that he'll only see me ad the mother of his son."

"Maybe that's how he should start to look at you."

"How do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Being the mother of his child means you hold an irreplaceable stop in his heart. Because you mother his son, it would be for the sake of Yukio that he wouldn't want anything to happen to you. He cares about you in a special way."

"Could have fooled me that night in the hospital." She mumbled.

"Kagome, I told you before I'm sure at the time he was just angry."

"Doesn't mean he had to grab me like that…"

Sango sighed. "Think about it, that's _all_ he did. He didn't hit you; push you, or anything along those lines. So why can't you…"

"Oh, so you're taking his side now?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side Kagome. I'm just trying to help you see the whole picture. Inuyasha's my friend too, and I know how he is; as should you. So I'm just considering the possibility that it was all out of anger and that he really didn't mean any of it."

Kagome's facial expression faltered and she started to think. Sango noticed her silence and tried to change the subject.

"So…do you think you'll go to New York?" She asked.

"I really don't know just yet. This is going to take a lot of thinking and contemplating. I can't just decide for me. I have to think of what's best for my son. And well…I'm just not sure if it would be fair to him to put him on a plane for several hours, take him out of his natural environment and make him live in a new country."

Sango pondered that thought. "Oh yea. I forgot about that. I don't know Kagome. Maybe you should go and ask Inuyasha."

"I can't face him right now. Since that day in the hospital I haven't even spoken to him. What would I say? Hey Inuyasha, I'm thinking about moving to New York and taking our almost four month old son with me!" She said sarcastically. "Yea, that will be a cheerful conversation."

""Well, you're going to have to tell him something…and soon."

"Actually, I don't have to tell him anything. My life is not his life, he can't control what I do. Besides, rather I go or not, the decision on taking Yukio should be mine. I don't remember him stepping up to the daddy plate back during my pregnancy, so why should he have much say in what I do with Yukio now?"

"Because you didn't exactly tell him he was going to actually _be_ a daddy. Therefore he didn't have the option of stepping up to the daddy plate or not."

Kagome sighed. "Oh yea, that was my fault…I supposed I just don't know anything anymore. Life's gotten more complicated now that I have to think for two people."

"Well, whatever you decide, I hope the both of you benefit…" Sango added and Kagome nodded.

_**Yea…I hope so too…**_

* * *

"I think you should just come out and tell her."

"I couldn't do that. Not while she's still with that other guy. Saying something like that would only confuse her. Besides, after everything I said to her that night in the hospital, I'd be lucky if she ever talks to me again."

"But she knows how you are. You say things without thinking first…"

"Thanks…" Inuyasha responded irritably and Miroku smirked.

"Whatever, it's true. And it's for that simple fact that I'm pretty sure she's forgotten all about it."

"Doubt it…"

Miroku shook his head and smacked Inuyasha in the back of his head. Inuyasha in turned growled at the slick gesture but didn't react.

"Look, you love Kagome, right?" He asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Then you need to tell her. You have to let her know how you feel before she falls in love with someone else!"

"Suppose I tell her and then she doesn't feel the same way? Then what?"

"Then, at least you wont go the rest of your life wondering what could have been. But you'll never know unless you try, so just tell her."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He didn't have another come back so he just gave in all together.

"Fine…the next time I see her face to face. I'll tell her…"

_**Or…at least try to…**_

* * *

AN: Hm...suprisingly i have nothing to say today. =/

R&R please and thanks

-Dia


	15. It's the Second

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.

Title: Slave to Love

Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

* * *

Chapter 15- It's the Second  
-

"Kagome's going to America!" Miroku exclaimed a little louder than necessary.

"Shhh…shhh…shhh…" Sango said looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "DO you _want_ Inuyasha to hear you?"

Miroku lowered his voice. "Kagome's leaving Japan? When? Why?" He whispered.

"She's not leaving, it's just a thought. She's only thinking about it because Hojo got a job offer and he wants to take her with him."

"Surely she won't go. What about Yukio?"

Sango shook her head. "As much as she thinks she's thinking of both her and him, I don't think she's really is because if you look at it from my point of view; wouldn't she be taking Yukio out of Inuyasha's life almost completely?"

"True, and it's really not fair to Inuyasha." Miroku agreed.

"But she doesn't see it that way. Kagome's putting blame on him for not being with her during the pregnancy…"

"But wasn't it her…that insisted on him not knowing?"

"Exactly!" Sango answered. "But then her response to that was that all the signs were there."

Miroku nodded his head. "That's true as well. But at the same time she did hide it pretty well."

"Regardless, it still isn't right and I don't know how else to get Kagome to stop from going because it's still going to boil down her making the decision."

Miroku furrowed his eyebrows. "Well…we could always just tell Inuyasha."

Sango let out a deep sigh. "Even though I really don't think it's our place to tell him, we might have to…"

"Don't bother."

Both Sango and Miroku gasped and looked down the hallway to see Inuyasha coming down the steps.

"I-Inuyasha…" Sango spoke up.

"You're supposed to be at the office right now…what are you doing home so early?" Miroku asked.

"I couldn't get into my work so I came home. There's too much on my mind right now, and everything you two just discussed only added more." He answered.

"Well, what are you going to do about it then?"

Inuyasha passed the two of them and started heading for the front door. "What is there for me to do? I can't tie Kagome to my back and stop her from getting on the plane."

Sango shook her head. "You can't just sit here and let her leave either, at least not with Yukio as well. It's not fair to him to be taken from his home and forced to grow up in another country. If you don't speak up for anything else, you need to speak up for your son!"

"What is there for me to do, Sango!" he yelled. "Huh? What can I do!"

"Talk to her." She answered softly. "Just talk to her…and really talk to her. I want the two of you to sit down and have a conversation. Discuss everything that's bothering you and I'm sure she'll do the same thing. That's what you guys are going to have to do for the next 18 years rather you're together or not. You're bound together by that little boy you both created."

Inuyasha sighed deeply then walked out the door. Miroku and Sango both looked at each other, and then towards the door.

"All we can do now is hope for the best." Miroku said and Sango nodded in agreement.

* * *

"And…I should be back around 9-9:30 to pick him up." Kagome casually said to Rin, her new babysitter.

"That's fine. We'll be right here when you get back." She answered with a big smile.

Rin was the daughter of her mother's best friend. Kagome grew up with her, though Rin was only 17 and Kagome now 20. Rin had earned her trust over the years and Kagome already knew she was good with children so she would let Rin baby-sit every once in a while. Also, Rin's mother would be coming home in about a half hour anyway so Yukio wouldn't be alone with Rin for too long. Kagome trusted them. Rin's mom used to watch her when she was growing up so naturally she trusted her around her baby. But after what happened with her childhood friends, Kagome had been a little jumpy about leaving him alone with other people.

"I can't believe the deadline had already come…" She said to no one in particular as she started her rout to Hojo's house.

"Has it really been a whole month already?" She questioned. "Within the net few hours I'll have to make the biggest decision of my life."

She sighed deeply.

_**I wonder how Hojo will react…**_

The half hour taxi ride to Hojo's house went by quickly due to Kagome's deep thoughts, but before she knew it she was pulling up and her heart started pounding and her breathing hitched.

_**Why is me heart pounding…I've been to Hojo's house before plenty of times…**_

After paying the driver and getting out of the cab, she walked to the door and rang the bell.

"Deep…breaths…" She said before the door swung open.

"Kagome!" He greeted her with a big hug and huge smile.

"Hi, Hojo." She said returning the smile half-heartedly.

"I wasn't expecting you." Hojo said a little shocked because he was in the middle of doing some last minute packing. "What are you doing here?"

Hojo stepped aside inviting Kagome inside, though there wasn't much there since most of his stuff was packed.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you about something…" She said while looking around the house. "Your house looks so much bigger now that it's half empty."

Hojo chuckled. "Doesn't every room look bigger when nothing is in it?" He asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so…"

Hojo went into what was left of the kitchen and brought back two tall classes of what looked like white wine and handed one to her.

"Thanks…" she said, while taking a seat on one of the boxes and crossing her legs.

Hojo sat on a box across from her and rested a hand on Kagome's bare leg since she was wearing a pair of shorts. The gesture was a little invasive in her opinion but since he sort of was her boyfriend she assumed it was okay.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I was sort of wondering if it were at all possible if I could have a little more time." She simply said.

Hojo raised an eyebrow. "Time? Time for what?" He asked.

"Time to…think." She said. "You know…about this whole, New York thing. I haven't really decided…"

"Kagome," He cut her off and she went silent. "You know I deeply care for you right?" He asked.

"Uh…yea, I guess."

"I don't want you to have to guess. You need to know. Kagome, I care about you more than I have ever cared about a woman. True we've only been together for a couple months, but I feel as though we were really meant to be together, Kagome. Do you understand that?"

"I-I do understand you…but I still think it would be best if I had more time to…"

Before she could finish her sentence Hojo have grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"I need you with me Kagome, please don't have second thoughts."

Her eyes widened as she stood there in Hojo's arms. "H-Hojo…let me go!"

"I won't let you go, not until you realize how much I care for you!" He started yelling.

"I understand Hojo, but you're squeezing too hard! Let me go! I said I needed more time!"

"I can't accept that as an answer Kagome!" He continued to yell and squeeze harder.

"If you really cared about me you wouldn't rush a decision like this!" She started to whimper.

"If you would just allow me to show you how much a care for you the decision wouldn't be that hard to make, Kagome!"

"I'm sorry Hojo, but let…me…GO!" She yelled and used all her strength to push him off of her.

She pushed him as much as two feet away from her and Hojo stood wide eyed for a second before scowling at her.

"It's him…isn't it?" He said almost as if it were venom dripping off his lips.

Kagome rubbed her arms to prevent them from bruising.

"What are you talking about…" She asked taking a few steps back.

"It's Inuyasha isn't it?" He yelled.

"What does he have to do with anything!"

"He's the reason you won't make up your mind about going! It's because you can't let go of your feelings for him that you can't move on in your life! I've tried, and I've tried to be patient with your feelings but I can't keep it up forever Kagome! You're with me right now, not him!"

Kagome tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

"If you could just let go of him, we could move on together, and we have live happily together! But that can't happen if you continue to shield yourself from me for the sake of him. . ." He began lowing his voice.

"It really has nothing to do with Inuyasha."

"This has everything to do with him. Think of it this way, we've been together almost four months, and you still won't let me kiss you." He said while taking a few steps toward her and gently grasping her shoulders.

He closed his eyes and tried to inch closer to her face, but she turned her head slightly to the side.

Hojo shook his head and sighed. "You see…"

Kagome could tell that she was really starting to hurt his feelings and that's really not what her intentions were. "I-I-I'm sorry, I just wasn't ready." She said and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm ready…" Kagome forced out.

Hojo eyeballed her for a moment before trying his attempt again. This time he got a little closer and placed a hand behind the small of her back.

Kagome felt that and tried desperately not to let her tears fall.

Hojo's eyes where closed and he started to lean forward but stopped after placing his other hand on her cheek that had a wet droplet on it. Ho opened his eyes to see her face full of tears, but her eyes were still closed.

Hojo shook her head and backed away and turned away from her.

"What's…wrong?" Kagome said through an obvious sniffle and soon opened her eyes and whipped them quickly.

"Does it really hurt you that much…"

"W-What are you talking about Hojo?" She asked.

"Does it really hurt that much for you to be with me?"

Kagome averted her eyes to the floor and didn't answer.

Hojo sighed. "I'll take your silence as my answer." He started walking out of the living room where they were and was headed up to the kitchen. "As much as I would like for you to go to New York with me, I wont force you. I care about you too much Kagome and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you were miserable because of me."

"Hojo, I'm…"

"You can just let yourself out. Goodbye Kagome." He finished before completely exiting the room leaving Kagome in the living room alone.

Kagome sniffled a few times while whipping the tears from her face. She walked over to the front door and stopped at the mail table that sat next to the door. She pulled the little black box Hojo had given her a few weeks back out her pocket, and left it on the table.

**Forgive me…Hojo…**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, but…Kagome isn't here right now. And neither is Yukio."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I don't know where she went because Kagome doesn't really tell me anything, she just lives here. However, I know where you can find Yukio and chances are you'll eventually find her because she's going to come back and get him? Kagome's grandpa said.

"He's at Rin's house." He plainly said and smiled as if he'd done something right.

"Okay…" Inuyasha gestured for him to keep going.

"What…that's it."

"What do you mean, 'that's it'?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I mean…that's it. That's all there is to know. I swear you young wiper snappers never listen. Making us old folk say stuff four and five times a day like I'm not old…"

"You don't have…some type of an address. Or something?"

"Of course not!" Why would I? You'd have to go to Kagome's mom for something like that.

"I can't do that. Her parents probably hate me for knocking their daughter up! I'd probably hate me!"

"Well then…that's all I can do for you! Good night!" He said and closed the front door.

Inuyasha blanked blindly at the closed door. "I swear…I'll just kill myself before I become old to spare people the aggravation."

Inuyasha looked at his watch. _**8:45…is it really that late already?**_

He looked up at the sky. "Well…at least it's a nice evening."

***Thunder…lightning…heavy rain***

Inuyasha scowled. "Of freaking…course." He stared at the sky and yelled: "What else you got for me!"

Just then, a gust of wind flew by hitting Inuyasha with wet leaves and mud. He nodded his head. "Great…" Inuyasha mumbled while walking down the shrine steps and hopped back into his car.

He started off just cruising around Japan since he really didn't have a destination due to the fact that he didn't know where Kagome was. And before he even realized it, he found himself driving through central park in Juban City.

The normally busy streets where dead and empty due to the rain, which admittedly made it easier, too see in Inuyasha's opinion. The streetlights that hit the water on the ground caused a shimmer that gave Inuyasha a little sense of peace until the lights shimmered on a shadowy figure that was coming clearer into view the closer he drove to it…

-X-

_**I am an absolutely horrible person…how could I hurt Hojo so badly? I was only thinking about myself…I never thought that maybe…just maybe someone else was suffering besides me.**_

"Ugh…how could I be so inconsiderate?" She asked herself while leaning her head up against a pole. Her clothes were soaking wet from the rain the still continued to pour down.

_**I led Hojo on… and ended up breaking his heart in the process…**_

Kagome whipped a tear from her face.

"I'm a horrible person."

"Is that so…?" A deep voice came from behind her that made her gasp and turn around.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that same question."

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and turned her head. "Why did you come here?" She asked and the rain got heavier.

"I was looking for you, isn't it obvious?" He asked with a nonchalant attitude.

"I don't believe I was lost…" She said equally as nonchalant. "So…what's your real reason? And don't try and use Yukio because I know your work schedule and you wouldn't be able to have him tonight anyway."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Is it true?" He came out and asked.

She furrowed her brows. "Is what true?" She asked sort of confused.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. "…is it true, that you're going to move to New York with your boyfriend?"

Kagome averted her eyes and turned her head. "M-Maybe…I don't know yet."

"Do you want to go?"

"I…I don't know yet…maybe…"

"Why would you do that, Kagome!" He started to get loud.

"Why do you care!"

"Because…because…because just because!" He looked at her with a now somewhat lost look.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, her hair sticking to her face from all the rain.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Do you…" He took a sudden pause. "Do you…love him, Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head to face him once again. "W-what?" She asked.

"I said, do you love him? It's a simple question, Kagome." He retorted.

"I-I don't know yet…I guess I might, or could learn to…maybe." She answered timidly.

"No you can't…" He blatantly responded.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse me!"

"You don't love him now…and you can't love him in the future!" He yelled.

"And why is that? I'm free to love who ever! You don't have anything to do with the people I love or not!"

Inuyasha glared at her and she in turn glared back. "Why am I arguing with you? You can act like such a little prissy sometimes! You've always acted like this Kagome…"

Kagome gasped. "Little prissy…don't you mean little 'mommy'?" She retorted sarcastically. "Or did you forget that minor detail?"

Inuyasha turned away from her again. "Whatever. I can't tell you what to do, but I won't allow you to leave Japan and take Yukio with you. He's my son too! And besides, judging by the way you're acting it's easy to tell that you don't even want to go!"

"And how do you figure that!"

"Because you're not in love with him! How else can I say it!" The argument only seemed to get worse.

"You keep saying that, but have nothing to back up your statement! Why is it that I can't be in love with Hojo? Why, Inuyasha? What's stopping me?"

"Because…because you're in love with me and therefore you can't love anyone else!" He blurted and Kagome started to tear up again.

Her shoulders quivered and she only looked Inuyasha in the eye. She couldn't deny her feelings anymore. Everyone's been telling her the same thing but she was in denial. But now, the man she's fallen so deeply hard for is now standing in front of her telling her, her own feelings for him.

Kagome sniffled a few times. "Y-You're…you're right…you're absolutely right…" Tear after tear only continued to fall and she couldn't contain herself. "I-I do love you…I love you…so much. But, I've already accepted the fact that I'm not the one you want. I've already moved on in my life. I know now that the one you want to be with is Kikyo no matter how much I didn't like it or wanted to change it. I've…accepted it. And that's why I'm going to go to New York and start something new there with someone who actually _does_ want to be with me."

"Even if…you're not happy…?"

She continued to cry. "Even if I'm miserable, because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if my son had to grow up without a father. And I would do whatever it takes to make sure he had one. But…but I wasn't going to obligate you to father-hood which was part of the reason why I never told you I was pregnant. Because…because…you had the person you wanted to be with I wasn't going to disrupt your life anymore than I had to. I heard you say that you don't love me…so I wont try and force you to, nor will I ask you to care about me because I know you don't really care for me either. And that's why…that's why…I'm going to go to New York and learn…to love…Hojo…"

Before she could even completely finish, Inuyasha had cupped her now pale white cheeks in his hands and placed a deep heart warming kiss on her lips. The kiss both stunned and confused Kagome, but she wasn't going to push him away. No, this was exactly what she wanted; she wanted to be the one in Inuyasha's strong arms with his lips on top on hers. Rain continuously poured down on two of them. After a few seconds of the heart warming unity kiss they shared, the two of them parted and gasped for breath. Inuyasha placed his forehead on top of hers and she looked up.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Don't ever tell me that you love another man."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. "This is the first time..." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"It's the first time you kissed me, not including when we were drunk. It's the first time you actually kissed me."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Actually...it's the second."

* * *

AN: Yea…they kissed. I finally put that in there because that's what you all wanted. I'm not to sure how well this chapter came out because the person I'm on the PHONE with (Danielle) WON'T stop rushing me. There fore I think this chapter is a little rushed, but its not my opinion…it's you guys opinion. So let me know

-Dia

R&R please =]


	16. Fear Factor

AN: J E S U S! Did you guys head what happened in japan? The earthquake and the tsunami? My prayers go out to those people. :(

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.

Title: Slave to Love

Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

* * *

chapter 16- Fear Factor  
-

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around Inuyasha's neck and he nestled his face deeply into her wet raven locks. For quite some time, the couple did nothing but hold the other their arms, not wanting to let the other go.

The rain continued to fall heavily on them while thunder and lightning lit up the sky.

"I-Inuyasha…" She spoke up, but her head still buried into his hard chest.

"Shhh…" He cut her off. "Don't talk. Just let us live in this moment."

"But, Inuyasha…"

He loosened his hold on her. "What is it, Kagome?"

She looked up at him, her damp bangs clinging to her forehead. Suddenly, Kagome was lost in his golden orbs and she forgot what she wanted to say and shook her head.

"Um, never mind…" She answered and stroked his cheek with her hand.

Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her once more and she in turn tilted her head. When their lips met once again, it seemed as though time had stopped.

_Oh…please, let us live in this moment forever…_

They simultaneously thought before parting for air.

Kagome giggled. "Number three…" She whispered.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You know…you don't have to keep counting."

"I know, but keeping track helps me remind myself that this isn't a dream. It reassures me that I won't wake up on my pillow and not see you next to me."

"Are you asking me to _sleep_ with you, Kagome?" He kidded.

Her eyes shot open. "H-How did you get something like _that_ from what I just said!" She countered, but he only laughed.

Inuyasha embraced her tightly in his arms. "Don't worry, I was only joking." He reassured her. "Besides, the next time we do something like that again, I want us to both be in our right state of mind…that way it would be special."

She smiled. _Thank you…Inuyasha_

"Come back and live with me, Kagome; but not as my house maiden…as my woman."

Kagome nodded.

* * *

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stood at the top of the shrine steps. Inuyasha went with her to pick up Yukio, and to make sure they both made it home safely. Time was pending before he'd have to leave. The rain had stopped, but now it was extremely cold, and Kagome stood outside in nothing but a tank top and sweat pants.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to pick you up. You should pack up your stuff now so we can make fewer trips…" He said before turning around to descend the steps.

She gasped and latched onto the back of his jacket. "D-don't…"

"What's the matter with you Kagome?" He asked.

"It's like I said before, if I were to wake up tomorrow to find that none of this ever happened, I…I…" She loosened her grip on his jacket. "I wouldn't be able to bare it. I just wouldn't be able to cope if I found out this was all a dream. I feel as if you're going to turn back into the old Inuyasha, the one that pushed me away and saw me as nothing more than a child."

He cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Kagome, you're not dreaming. I'm right here with you, haven't you realized that yet? I'm not going anywhere…" He paused and grunted. "Uh, well…I mean, I'm going home now, but I'm not going anywhere like forever and never coming back…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Way to kill the sensual mood with your gibberish, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed and thought about his next sentence carefully. "What I mean is, I'm always going to be here with you, Kagome. Maybe not physically by your side all 24/7; but I'm always going to be with you." He kissed her forehead. "I love you…"

At the sound of those three words escape his lips, Kagome's insides nearly melted out of her skin. Her heart jumped, and her mind went completely blank. "I've…waited so long to hear you say that."

Inuyasha embraced her tightly in his arms, nearly crushing her petite body within his muscular one. Unintentionally though, his hands wrapped so far around her they ended up cupping her chest. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"Yea…it's okay, but…"

"What?"

"Could you stop squeezing my boobs…"

He looked down and noticed what he was doing and then chuckled nervously. _'I thought this hug felt better than normal…'_

When he let her go, he left with a final goodbye; as well as Kagome's heart.

Kagome watched as he got into his car and drove off. A tear began to fall down her face, but she whipped it away.

"I love you…Inuyasha."

* * *

"A-choo!" Came a soft, yet high pitched sneeze.

Sango placed her hand on Kagome forehead, and one on her own to compare temperatures. "You really did a number on yourself this time, Kagome."

"A-choo! A-choo! A-choo!" She sneezed again and then began sniffling. "This is what I get for just being out in the rain."

"Fortunately, Inuyasha's immune system is a lot stronger because he's a half demon so he didn't get sick as well. Good thing too, poor Yukio would be without both parents had Inuyasha gotten sick as too."

Kagome looked around and sighed. She was lying in Inuyasha's bed.

_I can't believe I'm actually back in this house…Everything is exactly the way it was when I left. I-It's almost as if I never left at all…_

"Hey, Sango…where is Yukio by the way?" She asked.

Sango pondered. "I believe Inuyasha took Yukio with him to the store because I haven't seen him crawling around in a while. Plus, it's been very quiet these past few hours. But I remember Inuyasha saying he was going to step out."

"Oh…"

"Look Yukio, poor mommy, still sick and in bed." Inuyasha's voice came from the door. He was carrying Yukio in his arms.

"Speak of the devil," Sango said and stood up to leave. "I'll give the family some alone time."

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and gently put his son next to his Kagome before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

Kagome shot him a look with a raised eyebrow. "Sick."

"Oh, really? Well, that's unfortunate…" He answered jokingly.

"It is…isn't it?"

Without her knowledge, Yukio crawled up his mother's lap and placed his head on her chest. Kagome gasped but soon embraced the child in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, baby boy; I didn't greet you, did I?"

Yukio looked at Kagome with his big gold eyes that held nothing but pure innocence and smiled at her.

Kagome wanted desperately to kiss her son, but she wouldn't risk him getting sick. "You're so cute…" She said.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha chimed in, catching Kagome off guard.

"I meant Yukio…"

"I know, but he's my son right? Therefore, a compliment about his appearance is directed towards me, wouldn't you agree, Kagome?"

She shot him a questioning look. "Are you suggesting that I'm ugly?"

"Not at all, Kagome; personally, I find you to be quite sexy. Even when you're sick in bed with your hair all over your head." He answered with a toothy grin. "Reminds me of sex hair…"

Kagome's eyes widened by ten folds "STOP! Don't suggest such things in front of Yukio!" She shot at him while covering the baby's ears.

"Chill out, Kagome; he's barely a year old. He doesn't know what we're talking about."

"How would you know?" She said slyly.

"…because he's a year old."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I still don't want you talking like that in front of him."

"Shouldn't I get a say on what goes on around in his life, too?"

Kagome crossed her arms in defiance. "You sure can, after he turns 13 and starts making dumb boy decisions."

"What do you mean by 'dumb boy decisions'…?"

"I meant exactly what I said. You can feel free to take it however you want to."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but then he suddenly broke out in laugher. When it came to Kagome trying to be serious, he just couldn't contain himself.

"You're cute, you know that?" He said while picking Yukio up and readying himself to leave the room.

"C-cute? Is that all?" She shouted and he looked back it her from the hallway.

"I did call you sexy a few minutes ago, didn't i?"

"U-Uh…" Her cheeks turned red as a tomato.

"I'm going to put Yukio down for his nap and I'll be back with some lunch, and medicine."

"Okay…" She answered.

About three days had passed

* * *

and Inuyasha was now sitting at his desk at work. He had been so preoccupied with Kagome and Yukio that he'd almost forgotten his other responsibilities. He _did _own half of a company after all, and his employees needed him there.

_*beep*_

The telephone on his desk blinked informing him that his secretary needed him for whatever reason.

Inuyasha tapped the speaker button. "What is it Shiori?"

"_You have a visitor sir,"_

"Who is it?"

"_Uh, I'm not too sure. It's a woman…she says it's urgent."_

Inuyasha thought for a moment. _An unknown woman…urgent problems; it's probably Kagome…she's supposed to stop by anyway_

"Send her in," He responded and the line went dead.

He finished signing the rest of his paper work before the door to his office slowly opened.

_I-I know this scent…_

He looked up and was met face to face with his ex-girlfriend of almost 3 years.

"Kikyo…" He whispered with a lost look on his face.

She looked the same since he'd last seen her which wasn't very long ago; same, long pencil straight hair and pale skin. Only, difference now…she looked upset about something.

Kikyo sighed, "Inuyasha…how are you?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. _Random…but casual. _"I'm good. What about yourself?"

She chuckled. "Okay, I guess…"

After she answered, the room went quiet and Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. He didn't even know why she was here.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "So…what's up?" He asked and she walked around his deck towards where he was sitting.

Kikyo took the liberty of sitting on Inuyasha's desk…leaning extremely close to him.

Inuyasha backed away slightly at the closeness, and because he took notice of what she had on; a tight black leather skirt and a very low cut red tank top. Her breast looked great though, no doubt she wasn't wearing a push up bra.

_Bu-bump…_

He could feel his heart beat rising as she lowered her face to his.

"Nothing…I've just been thinking, lately." She said sensually.

"About…"

Kikyo was beginning to get upset that he kept backing away from him, but she let it go none the less. Her face squinted at the sight of a picture of Kagome and whom she assumed to be her and Inuyasha's child in her arms sitting on Inuyasha's desk. Slowly and sneakily she pushed the picture face down, not wanting to see the…_other _woman. "About how I just walked out of the picture and simply allowed you to go and be with Kagome. I felt so bad about her being alone and pregnant that I simply walked out of your life and let you leave. But…" She paused. "The real victim here is me…"

'What the hell? How do you figure that!"

"Because, you cheated on me, Inuyasha! You cheated, and your unfaithfulness and irresponsibility got another girl pregnant. Yet, I was gracious enough to take you back until I just couldn't take it anymore and let you leave! But night after night, I've thought about you since I left. I can't stand it anymore…I want you! I need you! I…"

"Wow, were you at home practicing this…?" He cut her off and her eyebrow twitched.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't believe you'd have the nerve to come down here dressed the way you are in an attempt to get me back. And…your excuse is that you're the victim? You can't be serious…"

"I am the victim, Inuyasha you cheated on me!"

"And where you not cheating on me before I cheated on you? Haven't you been cheating on me for months before I made my 1 time mistake?"

"B-but…you got her pregnant! At least I wasn't walking around knocked up…"

"But does that make what you did any better than what I did?"

She didn't answer. At this point, Kikyo was speechless. She'd hoped that she could just march in and win him back just by showing a little skin. Maybe he had grown up a lot since she left.

Kikyo balled her fists. "W-why can't you just forgive me and move on?"

"I have forgiven you, and I _have_ moved on…"

Her face brightened up a little bit. "So…" She inched closer to him and tried to snake her arms around his neck. "We can pick up where we left off?"

"Uh…no," he answered and wiggled out of her embrace. "I said I've forgiven you. Not…I'll take you back."

"But, you just said you've moved passed our mistakes!"

"No…I said I moved on. Meaning, you're now part of my past, and right now…you part of my present." _Unfortunately… _"But, I don't think I'll be able to have you as a part of my future. Sorry…"

"Well, why not?" She asked sincerely.

"B-because, I'm in love with Kagome…"

Kikyo's face fell at the sound of those words. The words she'd dreaded since day one. The very words she'd tried her hardest to prevent from ever escaping his lips.

"Stop," She yelled. "Don't even mention that bitch…"

Inuyasha looked at her wide-eyed.

"This…this is all her fault! I wish she'd just die already! I hate that I've been around for years and all of a sudden it's ruined because she shows up! I could tell from the very first time I saw you look at her, that you wanted her! I hate it! I hate…her! I wish the two of you had never met!" She said with her final breath leaving Inuyasha slightly speechless.

"I-I really did love you, Inuyasha; and I still love you. And…I know, somewhere, deep down (AN. way, wayyy deep down) you still love me."

Inuyasha sighed deeply. "I did love you, and I probably still do love you. But…I'm not _in_ love with you_."_

"I'll bet, if it was the other way around…and I was the one that was pregnant, you'd love me more! I'll even bet that it's not _her_ that you're in love with! It's your kid; and she just comes with the package! I still don't understand why, or how you chose her over me!"

"That's enough! I'm not going to just sit here and listen to you bad mouth Kagome!"

"Stop saying her name!

"No! I won't stop saying her name because I love her name just as much as I love her! She's an amazing woman, and an even more of an amazing mother! She's caring, responsible, and puts everyone else before herself no matter what! And _that's_ why out of all the women in the world, I choose Kagome."

Kikyo bit her lip now knowing what else to say.

Inuyasha stood up and headed for his for his chestnut wood office door. "I think it's time for you to leave, Kikyo."

"Is this Inuyasha's son?" The lady at the front desk asked Kagome when she asked for Inuyasha.

"Uh…hehe, yea. It sure is." She answered a little uncomfortably. Kagome hadn't known that Inuyasha was mentioning the two of them at his job.

"He looks just like Inuyasha! What's his name?"

_As if I didn't already know that…_

"His name is Yukio!" She said with a fake smile.

"Oh, right! The boss did mention that. And um…who are you?"

_Are you kidding me…_

"Kagome…his girlfriend."

"Oh…" She said while looking Kagome up and down. "Eh, I always thought the boss's standards were a little higher. "

…_should I smack her now, or later…_

"Pa…papa…" Yukio spoke up with his soft baby like tone, and both Kagome and his secretary looked towards Inuyasha's door that was now opened.

Inuyasha exited his office along with Kikyo in an attempted to make sure she actually left the facility. However, he wasn't expecting for Kagome to be in the lobby…not yet at least. Of course this wouldn't look good on his end even though nothing was going on.

Today…just wasn't his day.

Kagome's eyes met with Kikyo's and she was shot a death glare. The room was awkwardly silent before Kagome broke it.

"Uh, Inuyasha…what's going on here?" She asked not trying to make it sound like an accusation.

"K-Kagome, really…it's not what it looks like."

She raised an eyebrow. "So…what does it look like? Because I don't believe I said this looked like anything…"

_Damnit, why does she always have to twist words around...?_

"Kikyo just…"

"I'll tell you! I've come to claim to my man back from you!" Kikyo spoke up.

"The hell…"

Kagome smirked. "Your man, oh yea…you're funny."

"It wasn't a joke. We were just on our way for a hot date…until you showed up."

Kagome shot Inuyasha a serious look.

"Inuyasha…"

"It's true, Inuyasha was just telling me how much he loved me…and still does love me." Kikyo said slyly knowing Inuyasha couldn't deny it.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha for something to assure her it wasn't true. "I…I don't believe you! It's not true! Inuyasha, tell her it's not true! You love me…right?"

"It is true," Kikyo cut in again while lacing her fingers with his. "He just told me!"

"Please…you guys are causing a scene."

"Tell me this isn't true, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Kikyo chuckled but her laughed was soon cut short when Inuyasha snatched his hand from hers and threw his arms around Kagome.

Both Kikyo, and Shiori, gasped at Inuyasha's bold move. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close to his body.

"Kagome…I may have said those things, but. The person I'm in love with…is you. I told you before that I loved you and I won't ever leave you again. Did I love Kikyo once? Yes, I can't lie about that…and I may even still love her a little bit now. But trust me Kagome, you win over every other woman in the world. I love you more than life. If I lose you, you might as well make room and move over because I'm following right behind you. Please…please believe me when I say I love you."

Kagome snaked her arms around his neck and dug her face into his chest. "I love you…so much, Inuyasha." She merely whispered in response.

"No, no…I can't stand this!" Kikyo yelled and ran down the hallway towards the exit doors but turned back towards them before leaving.

"So long as I still have air in my lungs…you two won't have a happy ending."

Kagome made a face at Kikyo and just for kicks cupped Inuyasha's cheek and brought his lips to hers.

_Score…Kagome: 1 …Kikyo: 0_

Kikyo's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I won't ever forget this…" She whispered and left the building.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Yukio went into Inuyasha's office for some alone time. Kagome prepared a lunch for them to have together before she dropped Yukio with her grandfather and went to work herself.

Inuyasha, being nosey and impatient went into the big bag of food Kagome packed and started taking what he wanted out. He found a water bottle filled with what looked like milk and a container of cookies.

_These are probably for Yukio, but Kagome won't mind if I have a little…_

While Kagome set up a plate for her son, Inuyasha went to get a paper cup.

"Inuyasha, could you put some of that milk in a bottle for Yukio?"

"Sure…" He answered while also pouring some for himself. Inuyasha gave the bottle to Kagome and kissed her on the neck.

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha, not in front of Yukio."

He pulled back. "Fine…" And took a sip of the cup in his hand; his face fell. "K-Kagome, are you sure this milk is okay? It tasted kind of sour…"

She glanced at the contents of his cup and then looked him in the eye. Kagome burst out laughing.

"What's so funny…?" He asked.

"That milk wasn't for you, Inuyasha. It's not regular milk…it for Yukio."

Inuyasha gave her a questioning look. " I don't think anyone should drink something that tastes like that…what kind of milk was that?"

"That would my _breast_ milk, fear factor!" She answered and laughed until she couldn't breathe.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he spit the contents immediately back into the cup.

Kagome calmed herself down a little. "Aw, c'mon Inuyasha, it wasn't that bad. I've tried it before. And Yukio loves it!" She joked.

"I don't believe you'd let me drink that…"

"I don't believe I offered, either." She answered nonchalantly.

"True, I can't argue with you there. When you're right, you're right."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. She loved the way he acted around her. It was a mixture between goofiness and seriousness; two qualities that she also possessed. But when the two of them are together, they never have the same quality present at the same time. Both of them made up for the other lacked; and that's why it killed Kagome so much to be without him during her pregnancy. It was almost as if they were a part of each other. One can't survive without the other.

While Inuyasha was gargling water in his mouth, Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever leave me…" She said and Inuyasha placed his hands on top of hers.

"I promise you, I never will."

* * *

AN: Um, yea…I updated. I know what you guys are thinking "finally" "yay" "bout time…" all that good stuff. So I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Yea…they're finally together which is what you guys were waiting for. But will it stay that way? Hm but Kikyo's back…there's still more to come.

Haha, I named this chapter 'Fear Factor' to throw you guys off! The original chapter title was I Love You, but that would have given too much away! xD

R&R please  
-Dia

Ps. PRAY FOR JAPAN!


	17. My One and Only

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.

Title: Slave to Love

Summery: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

* * *

Chapter 17- My One and Only  
-

"_I'm not very sure if I'm okay with the fact that you have a son a little over a year old and none of us, besides Sesshomaru knew about it. Were you not intending to tell us Inuyasha?" _

"To be honest, I wasn't aware of it very long either. And of course I would have told you eventually, but is it really any of your business?"

"_Of course it's my business! You're my son, and it hurts me a little that you would keep my own grandchild a secret from me…"_

'_Actually it was a secret to me as well…'_

"Alright mom, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"_I want to meet them; the child…and its mother. I still can't believe you ended it with Kikyo. She would have been a great asset to our business as well as wife to you!" _

"Erm…"

"_Instead, you chose some commoner woman. What use could she possibly be?" She asked rather rudely._

'_I'm not sure if that's a good idea. But, I can't exactly say no…'_

"Sure, mom. When are you going to come?"

"_I'll have my work cut in half and let my assistant do the rest so I can fly out to Shimane first this Thursday night. I should be there roughly around Friday afternoon maybe 2 o'clock."_

"I won't be home from the office until four at the earliest."

"_That's fine, I know my way to you house Inuyasha, it was mine once upon a time." _

Inuyasha tapped his fingers nervously on the other end of the phone. _'It's not you I'm worried about. Kagome's going to be the only person here at the time since Friday is Sango's day off. I don't really want Kagome here with my mother alone. She can be so judgmental and…'_

"_So, it's settled! I've got to go now Inuyasha, I'll see you in two days! Bye, bye…" She said and a dial tone was heard on Inuyasha's end of the telephone._

He sighed and hung the phone back on the hook and started to run the conversation over in his head. _'I'm more than sure my mom is not going to treat this like any normal visit.'_

"…uh, hey Inuyasha? You're looking a little deep in though."

"Huh," he looked over his shoulder finding Sango staring at him. "Oh, Sango; it's just you…"

"Well, this _is _the kitchen…_my_ work station, is it not?"

"No, no…you're right. I'm just…"

"Is there something you would like to talk about?" She asked while taking a seat at the table. Inuyasha followed suit and sat across from her.

"N-not really, it's just that…my mom's coming in a few days to meet Yukio and Kagome."

Sango's eyes widened. "Y-your mom…? The first person I'd admit to being afraid of! …_the Izayoi Takahashi!_"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "And when she gets here, I won't even be here…and Kagome will be here alone."

"Well, Yukio will be able to keep your mom occupied until you get here."

He shook his head. "He's in daycare now so Kagome could go back to school full-time. But she doesn't have any classes on Friday's so…" He looked at Sango with pleading eyes. "You would mind…"

"Oh no! No way, nada, absolutely not! You mom is way too high strong for me. She almost made me cry the first time a met her…why don't you just take off that day? You don't mind taking off for pointless reasons any other day!"

"I can't…not this time. We're sampling this new product at the office and since Sesshomaru is on sabbatical I have to be there."

"Then just tell Kagome to go out until you come home! Give her your credit card, tell her to burn some money! Do something…"

"Sheesh, can the woman really be that bad? I'm sure you're both over reacting…I bet I'll be fine here with her for a few hours until you come home, Inuyasha." Kagome's soft voice came from the door frame where she was standing.

"Yes well, you don't know my mother, Kagome. And what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at class?"

"We finished a little early today. So I was able to do a little food shopping and I picked your son up from the sitters…which I believe you were supposed to do, Inuyasha!" She said slightly irritated.

"I know I was supposed to get him, but you said five thirty…"

"And, what time is it now?"

He looked down at his watch and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "s-six fifteen…" He answered nervously giving her an apologetic.

Kagome sighed. "Exactly…"

"Uh-oh…" Sango whispered knowing it would be right to leave the room but she didn't want to miss out.

"Kagome, I'm sorry…I must have lost track of the time. I didn't realize…"

She held a hand up signaling for him to stop. "Please, save it Inuyasha. This is the third time already, and I've heard your sob story more than once. We've been here for four months already; you'd think you would have adjusted by now. Sure, one mistake I can forgive and maybe even the second…but three? Three times Inuyasha? That's just irresponsibility!" Kagome bellowed while folding her arms across her chest.  
(AN: for the sake of the story, time is going to pass, but the characters wont get any older from now on. Kagome is 20...she'll age 1 more year, Inuyasha is 27 and Yukio is 1)

"Uh…" He let out a deep breath and decided to stay quiet until she finished.

"C'mon Kagome…give him a break. He really is trying," Sango cut in but soon wished she hadn't.

Kagome shot her an angry look. "So, you're siding with _him_ now, Sango? I thought you were my friend!"

"…I-I am, but."

"No, no buts! It's not that hard to remember to pick your own son is it!" She screamed referring to Inuyasha. "I mean, I didn't and I had a much busier schedule; school, work, shrine upkeep and on top of that I _still_ remembered my duty as someone's mother as well…"

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. He felt really bad because he knew Kagome was depending on him a lot more now. She was getting ready to get her degree soon and she needed his help more than ever. And the fact that he's been forgetting about his own son made him feel even worse.

"Kagome, I-I'm really sorry. I promise you…it won't happen again. I'll stay on top of…"

"Again, save it…Inuyasha." She whispered and began to leave the kitchen. "And by the way…it's Yukio you should be apologizing to, not me. After all…it was _him_ you forgot about." Kagome finished and left.

Sango waited until Kagome was completely out of earshot before opening her mouth to speak. "Wow…she's really upset."

"It's because she's stressing and probably overexerting herself."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the end her of spring semester and Kagome is getting ready to graduate soon. Kagome's a bright girl and has been able to complete in two years all the courses a normal person would be able to do in four. But since she's almost finished she has to prepare for her semester finals which are going to be a lot longer and harder because of the work load she takes. It's bad enough I wasn't there for her all that time before now,"

"Inuyasha, that wasn't your fault!"

"I know…but I still feel bad. And it's because of _that_, that makes me want to make up for all that lost time."

Sango looked at Inuyasha with pity. "Just…give her some time. Kagome will come around. Why don't you spend some time with Yukio? Get out of the house and give Kagome a little time to herself. I'm sure she'll appreciate it"

Inuyasha nodded. "You're probably right. Alright, if Kagome starts looking for me, tell her I'll be back later on tonight."

* * *

Kagome was lying on the bed which was now hers…_and_ Inuyasha's but couldn't fall asleep. It was only about seven in the evening and she was still fumed from her one way argument with Inuyasha. Still, she felt a little bad afterwards. _'Maybe…I didn't have to yell so much.'_

Sango was right after all. Inuyasha really was trying, and Kagome knew that. But when it came to Yukio and his wellbeing Kagome did tend to get a little out of hand; as any mother would.

She sat up in the bed and looked up at the sealing. "I should probably go and apologize…" She whispered to herself.

_*knock knock*_

The sound came from the other side of her closed door. _"Kagome, are you in here?"_

"Yes Sango, you can come in…" She answered and the door opened.

Sango came in the room with a tray of assorted fruits and snacks hoping they would make Kagome feel better. "I brought you some treats. Are you still upset?"

Kagome took a deep breath, "No…I'm not. And you didn't have to do that, I'm not hungry."

"um…well, I'll leave it here just in case,"

"I said I don't want it!" She snapped.

Sango's eyes widened and she stepped back a little surprised by Kagome's sudden mood swing. Kagome even surprised herself.

"I-I…I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I guess I'm just tired and anxious."

Sango nodded her head. "Yes, well…I think I'll just go then. Try not to overwork yourself Kagome, its not good for you and we all know how you get when you're tired."

"Yea…" Kagome's facial expression softened a little. "Sango, could you ask Inuyasha to come in here? I have something I want to tell him…"

"Actually, he's not here."

She raised an eyebrow. "What? Not here? Where did he go…?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "He didn't say. But Inuyasha left with Yukio about a half hour ago. He didn't take a car so I can imagine he didn't go very far…but he _is _a half-demon after all. So…actually,"

"I get it…"

'_So…he's avoiding me right now I guess…'_

"Alright, then I'll just…occupy myself here until he gets back."

"Do you want me to stay with you so you're not by yourself?" Sango asked.

"No, you can go home…I don't want to be a burden."

"But you're not…"

"Just go, Sango!" …another mood swing

Sango's eyebrow twitched a little and she sighed and nodded her head. "Fine, just take care of yourself…" She answered and left closing the door behind her.

Kagome waited until she heard the front door open and close signaling Sango left the house, before getting up and moving around.

"I've really got to get myself together. I can't keep treating the people I care about most like this." She said while sifting through Inuyasha's drawers looking for a pair of basketball shorts. Kagome had grown accustomed to wearing Inuyasha's clothes. They were comfortable…and looked good on her. Plus, Inuyasha seemed to like watching her prance around in his clothes.

When she found what she was looking for she then grabbed a sports bra and a dry towel and went into the bathroom.

-X-

Inuyasha had taken Yukio to a nearby park just to have a little father son time. Nothing too extravagant, just the two of them…some toys and a blanket. However, since it was getting late and way past Yukio's bedtime, Inuyasha ended up lying on the grass with his son falling asleep on his chest. They were covered by the blanket Inuyasha took with them.

"Kagome's really mad this time…I wonder what I can do to make things right,"

He reached up a hand and stroked Yukio's back when he started to stir.

"You forgive me, don't you son?" He asked jokingly not expecting to get much of an answer from the baby.

Yukio merely looked at his dad with half sleepy eyes and yawned.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You have no idea what I'm saying…" he said and sat up. Yukio unwillingly followed suit and looked at Inuyasha with his innocent eyes and smiled widely.

"You really know how to brighten someone's mood, you know that?"

Yukio blinked and cocked his head to the side. His little black puppy ears twitched around as he took in all the sounds of the outside.

"You have so many noticeable traits of mine, but I barely notice any of Kagome."

The small child reached his little hand up and placed it on the side of Inuyasha's cheek. Yukio's hand lit up with a soft yellowish glow and the sinsation warmed the side of Inuysha's face. "Pa…"

"Huh!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Hey, no magic tricks after dinner." He joked, Inuyasha knew Yukio really couldn't controll his powers yet.

"Pa…p-pa…papa. Papa!" Yukio softly forced out and nearly sent Inuyasha into tears.

He started smiling. "You're first word…and," Then his face fell. "Kagome's missing it…"

'_No doubt she'll be upset…maybe it's best if she hears him say it, rather than me just telling her. I don't want to lie to her…but I know she'll get depressed to have missed the first word. She'll probably be even more upset since it's not 'mom'.'_

Inuyasha sighed. "I think we should get home now." He said while glancing at his wrist watch that read eight forty-five.

Inuyasha packed up their belongings and carried the sleepy boy in his arms. He started his slow rout back his house.

-X-

Kagome came out the now steamy bathroom with the towel wrapped around her hair. She was dressed in the clothes she taken in with her earlier and now looked as if she were going to the gym rather than to bed.

While walking back in the bedroom she noticed an envelope laying on the floor next to the dresser she'd gotten the shorts from.

"This must have fallen out the drawer earlier…" She said while picking it up.

The envelope looked really old and run down. Kagome took it over to the bed and turned on the lamp sitting on the nightstand.

_-To: Inuyasha_

_-From: Kikyo_

*bump bump*

Kagome's heart started to race because she knew she shouldn't open it. The letter wasn't hers and none of her business. But, it was just too tempting, especially since she always felt a little intimidated by Kikyo.

'_I really shouldn't…but…'_

_*rip…* _She tore the seal off the envelope and hesitated before pulling the paper out.

'_There's no turning back now…' _She thought when she pulled the letter out and a few pictures fell out along with it.

Slowly…She began reading and with each line, Kagome felt tears threaten to fall. Before she could even finish, she closed her eyes and stretched out on the bed with the letter still in her hand.

"W-what am I doing…I feel so dirty. How would Inuyasha feel if he knew I was going through his things without his permission. I don't even have a right to be upset…"

Kagome sniffled and turned on her side.

'_I hate this feeling of always coming second best to Kikyo. But, he left her for me…right? That alone should count for something, right? Then, why do I still always feel like I'm number two…?'_

Before she realized it, Kagome had fallen asleep deep in her own thoughts. A few minutes later, Inuyasha had returned home with Yukio in his arms asleep.

Quietly, he walked up the stairs and placed the sleeping child in his own bedroom with his crib. He and Kagome had recently been putting him in the crib because he'd grown too attached to sleeping in the bed with the two of them and that made it hard for Inuyasha to get close to Kagome in bed.

For a while, Inuyasha simply watched his son sleep peacefully in his own bed. It was just an innocent site for him, and he didn't get to see it very often since Kagome usually puts him to bed. Eventually, Inuyasha grew tired himself and left Yukio's room and headed for his own bedroom.

"Hey Kagome, you still…" He stopped himself when he noticed Kagome had already fallen asleep. Inuyasha glanced at the clock and then back at Kagome.

'_Nine fifteen? Wow, she turned in early tonight. What a buzz kill…'_ He thought before taking notice of the dry tears on the cheeks of Kagome's sleeping figure.

"Huh…? Has she been…crying? Did I really hurt her _that_ bad?" he whispered to himself and walked over to the bed where she was laying. Even when she was clearly upset, she still looked beautiful with her one arm rested by the side of her face, and the other draped across her now flat stomach. But he noticed something else…a piece of paper in the hand on her stomach.

'_What's that…?'_

Inuyasha gently eased the paper out of her hands and sat on the foot of the bed.

'_-Inuyasha_

_Can you really believe it's been a whole year we've been together? I know I can't! Oh my gosh, a year…and still counting. We've made so many wonderful memories together. Our first date…our first kissed…our first touch. You are the first man I ever really loved. You accepted me for who I am and not just my social rank. I really admire your personality, it's so…mysterious! And it's the mysteriousness that keeps drawing my back in. I want to know you Inuyasha. I want to know everything about you. I want us to be as one…forever._

_You're Love,_

_Kikyo'_

Inuyasha sighed at the letter, Kikyo had given this to him on the day of their 1 year anniversary many years ago. He didn't even know he still had it, and what are the odds of Kagome finding it? No doubt, this was what made her cry and Kagome is probably very confused on the inside.

"Um, Inuyasha…don't…leave me…"

He looked at the sleeping beauty next to him on the bed. She was dreaming, and she was dreaming about him. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side before leaning over and placing a kiss on her porcelain forehead.

"You're my one and only Kagome…and I'll never leave you." He whispered in her ear and the soft words seemed to have soothed her a little. She subconsciously smiled in her sleep while Inuyasha stroked her hair.

Before gathering the strength to actually get in the bed himself, he knew had had to dispose of the letter, as well as anything else that reminded him of Kikyo. He knew that would be the only thing that would put Kagome's nerves to ease. On the nightstand he noticed four pictures and picked them up. They were all of him and Kikyo, and from when they first started dating. One was them at a coffee shop sharing a latte', another was from a date they had at the cherry blossom carnival. One was the two of them at Inuyasha's office and she was sitting in his lap, they were both smiling and Inuyasha has his arms tightly around her body. The last picture, was outside of his parents yacht. Inuyasha was carrying Kikyo in his arms bridal style and she had her arms around his neck; they were also…kissing.

Without admitting it to Kagome, those pictures did mean a lot to him and it would be hard to get rid of them. As well as a lot of other stuff that reminded him of Kikyo. But he knew, he should have gotten rid of that stuff ages ago when he and Kagome first got together. Still, Kikyo played a big part in his life; the two of them where together off and on for nearly five years. If things hadn't started to crumble over time, and if Inuyasha's had never met Kagome, they'd probably still be together now.

'_What does this mean…? I can't be having seconds thoughts about Kikyo…the woman I love is Kagome. Isn't it…?"_

"Ugh, what am I thinking about?" he asked himself. "Of course the person you I is Kagome."

Inuyasha knew that these seconds thoughts where coming from his altercation with Kikyo not too long ago. He was fine before Kikyo showed up again and now it seems like everything he thought he knew before is nothing more than a questions now.

He pinched the nape of his nose the still looking at the pictures in his hand.

'_I know thing is the right thing for both of us…'_

* * *

_The next day… (Thursday)_

Kagome woke up and stretched. She looked to her side expecting to see Inuyasha but was wrong. In fact, the bed didn't look like he slept in it at all.

"Did he…not come home last night?" She asked herself and jumped up out the bed. Kagome ran out of the bedroom and into the main hallway.

"Inuyasha…?" She called out, but got no answer. She then went a few doors down and opened the door to Yukio's room. Her son wasn't in his crib either.

"Hello…? Is there anyone here?" Still, no answer.

'_Okay…this isn't funny.'_

Kagome started down the steps and checked every room until she came to the last room in the house, Inuyasha's study. The last time she'd been in there was right before she'd run away and went back home to Tokyo.

"Inuyasha…?" She said softly while opening the big doors to Inuyasha's home office.

Inuyasha looked up from his computer. "Good morning sleeping beauty. Are you feeling better?"

Kagome sighed. "I guess…um, where's Yukio?" She asked.

"Daycare," He simply answered and Kagome looked a tad puzzled.

"Wait, y-you mean you got him up? Dressed him, fed him…_and_ took him to daycare?"

"That's right."

She scratched her head and chuckled. "Well, uh…thanks."

"You don't need to thank me, Kagome. That's my job as a father." He said and went back to typing away on the computer.

"Oh…hehe, right." She sarcastically chuckled. _'So he wasn't doing it to help me…he did it because it was his job…as a father…'_

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll just…go doing…something since you're busy."

"I'm not busy at all…" He said.

She looked back in his direction and noticed a concerned look on his face.

"Well, whatever you're doing…I'll just leave you to it."

"Why…?"

"What?"

Inuyasha stood up and started walking toward her. "I said…_why_." He snaked an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him.

"B-because you're..."

"I already I wasn't busy, so…you should want to stay, am I right?" Inuyasha started leaning in to kiss her but she had a sudden flashback of one of the pictures she viewed last night and moved her head to, his surprise.

'_She is upset…I knew it.'_

Inuyasha loosened his grip on her body and she took a few steps back and leaned up against the wall with her head looking towards the floor.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about, Kagome?"

Without lifting her head to look Inuyasha in the eye, Kagome shook her head _no_. "I'm fine…" She plainly said.

"You're not fine, what's your problem?" He asked slightly irritated that she blatantly lied to his face just now.

Inuyasha heard her sniffle and suddenly got a faint scent of salt alerting him that Kagome was now crying.

"I-I'm alright…o-okay?"

He placed his index finger under her chin and forced Kagome to look in in the eye. "No, you're not. Now, do you mind explaining to me why you haven't been acting like yourself since yesterday? I know you have exams coming up, and I know you are stressing…but that's not all that's bothering you and I won't allow you to sit here and tell me you're all right! Now, tell me what your problem is!" He demanded.

Kagome's sad face quickly averted to an annoyed one. She snatched her head away from his hand and glared at him with angry eyes. "Since you seem so interested in my mood, why don't _you_ tell me why I shouldn't be upset?"

"I'm not even completely sure why you _are _upset, because you haven't told me yet!"

"Because!" She yelled and then her mood changed once again and she started to calm down a little. "Because…I'm not really sure…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Not sure about what?"

She hesitated for a while, she knew if she explained why she wasn't happy it would mean admitting to snooping around.

"D-do you love me…Inuyasha?" She asked sternly.

"Yes, of course. You know that already…"

Kagome slightly smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. "I feel so stupid…" She whispered. "I don't know what's coming over me. I don't want to believe its jealousy…but I'm starting to come to conclusion that's why I keep getting so annoyed with you all of the time."

"What do you have to be jealous about, Kagome? You're the only woman in my life…"

"Correction, I'm the only woman in your life…_now_. But I wasn't always."

Inuyasha sat back down in his big office chair and Kagome sat in the seat on the other side of the desk.

"Regardless, you're still the only person in my eyes right now, so what do you have to be jealous about?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm jealous…of you and Kikyo's past relationship…I guess." She admitted and hung her head in shame. "Y-you see, last night…I found this letter…"

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side trying to look at her face. "Go on…"

"It was…I guess, an old love letter from Kikyo. I know…I shouldn't have read it, but I couldn't help myself. But now, I wish I'd never laid eyes on it…or…or those pictures! It just, it really gets under my skin that you and Kikyo had such a happy relationship! You smiled around each other, went out on dates, laughed…and shared a lot of memories with one another. Whereas, the only memories _we_ have together are arguments, fights, and the miserable times I had while living here. I-I can't stand it…I feel as if I have to compete with that…but I just can't! We're hardly ever in the same place together at the same time…and when we are, either you're tired, or I'm tired, or one of us is busy with Yukio!" Kagome started to let the tears she was fighting back drip down her face.

"It's not fair! I'm your girlfriend, yet…I feel like nothing more than just the mother of your son! We don't spend a lot of time together and it makes me jealous that when you were with Kikyo you always had time for her! B-but…it not like that with me! And…I guess, part of it is because you weren't a father then. And now…your duty is to your son, not to me…"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and leaned over the desk to lace her fingers with his own. She finally looked up, face full of tears and look him straight in the eyes.

"So…which is that you're really jealous of? The fact that I was with Kikyo? Or that I've never taken you out on a date real like I did with Kikyo? …Or are you upset because I spend more time with Yukio than with you?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. She snatched her hand away. When Inuyasha put it in those terms it just made her seem like an selfish jealous brat and she didn't like it.

"I-I…uh…"

"Never mind, why don't you do get dressed and we'll do something together, all day long…just the two of us." He said with a toothy grin.

"You don't have to do that. I don't want you to feel obligated to take me out because you feel bad for me…"

"That's not why I'm going to take you out. I'm going to take you out because you're my girlfriend…and I've made a terrible mistake by neglecting you. I've already messed up once way back by neglecting your needs…I refuse to let it happen again. So I want you to go upstairs, put on something nice…and let me treat you all day; whatever you want. If you see something you like today…it's yours. If there's a place you would like to visit today…we're going to go, and make lots of memories. Okay!" He said with a smile.

Kagome looked at him with a confused face at first but then smiled back and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Alright…" She answered and stood up and left Inuyasha's study.

When Kagome was out of the room, Inuyasha looked back towards his computer screen to finish what he was doing. He opened up the files of his computer and opened a picture folder. The folder had every picture of every captured moment he spent with Kikyo. After fighting with his emotions he finally summed up his courage to…

"This is it…" His whispered while his index finger hovered over a certain button.

_-delete_

'_You're file has been deleted.' _The computer screen read.

Inuyasha sighed. "This is the start of a new beginning and its time a make things right."

He opened up a new computer folder and titled it 'my love'. Inside of it, he stored the folders first picture…a picture, of Kagome and Yukio the night Inuyasha had come to the hospital when his son was born.

"This is the right thing to do…I'm sure of it."

-  
AN: Honestly…the story was supposed to stop right here, but since I'm on a roll, I'll continue! …plus I don't want to forget my idea for the next scene. Got Damnit, this is already 11 pages! -.-  
-

"Wow, they're so cute…" Kagome bellowed while looking in the window of a pet shop. Hey had yorkie puppies on sale in the window and Kagome had such a weakness for small animals.

"Do you want one?" Inuyasha's husky voice rang her ears.

"Huh? Oh, no-no! I couldn't possibly manage a puppy right now. That would be like having another baby. Besides, I already have two simply adorable puppies at home already!" She giggled while gently tapping Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha slyly raised an eyebrow. "Two _puppies_? Is that so?"

Kagome stood up from the window and threw her arms around Inuyasha's. "You're more than my puppy, Inuyasha." She said with a big smile on her face.

Inuyasha picked her up by her waist and swung Kagome around in circles. Kagome smiled and kissed him right before he put her back down on her feet. The Inuyasha decided to take Kagome to outskirts of town and show her a good time. They'd been to a movie, out to lunch and now they were taking a in quiet stroll through Shimane's main city.

Kagome grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together while they walked. "You know, this is the first time I think I've been in this city. And…it wasn't until we became a couple that you actually told me I was living in Shimane all this time."

"You know what…I think you're right about that. You never really left my house much because you were working there. But…" He trailed off when they came a bench at a park. "Since you're now my girlfriend and not my personal maid, you get the liberty of coming and going as you please." He said and then took a seat on the bench. Inuyasha patted his lap. "C'mon, your turn."

Her eyes widened. "R-right there…? In…your lap?" She forced out nervously.

He merely nodded his head and started pulling her towards him.

"B-but Inuyasha, we're in the middle of a public park. People are watching!"

"Then…let them," He said slyly and pulled her down in between his legs.

Kagome gasped and blushed a deep red she wasn't sure what was more embarrassing; the fact that she was sitting on her boyfriends' lap cuddling in bright daylight…or because she felt a nub pressing against the small of her back.

Inuyasha chuckled, "You really are adorable when you're flustered." He said while leaning his head up against her neck. "You…smell really nice, Kagome."

She smiled and started to caress his ears. "I really had a lot of fun today, Inuyasha. Thank you."

"Anything for you Kagome," He said and pulled a small box out of jacket pocket. "I have something else for you too."

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. "Y-you're not going to ask me to…marry you, are you!" She blurted.

"Um…I wasn't planning on it," Inuyasha answered jokingly while opening the tiny black jewelry box. Inside was a beautiful white gold necklace with a diamond incrusted heart. "I wanted to give you something to reminds you that you're the lady of my life and that there's nothing for you to feel insecure about. And if there is ever something upsetting you, or bothering you…you know you can tell me, alright?"

She placed her hand on top of his. "I know that, but it really means a lot to me to hear say it."

Inuyasha brushed a piece of Kagome's hair behind her ear and she smirked. "What is it?" He asked.

Kagome pulled a camera from out of the purple tote bag she had hanging on her arm. "We are going to take a picture together. Our first picture, together…as a couple." She answered slyly. Inuyasha merely smirked at her actions.

"Say cheese!" She said while pressing her cheek firmly against Inuyasha's; and right before she clicked the button on her camera, Inuyasha moved his face and kissed Kagome on her check. She gasped and her face turned beat red.

"Surprise,"

* * *

_Friday Early Afternoon…_

Kagome finally woke up and it was roughly around one in the afternoon. She didn't care though; there was no place special she had to be today. No classes, no baby to chase around the house, and hardly anything to be done in the house…nothing that couldn't wait at least. Everything was just sweet for Kagome. All day…and night on Thursday, Inuyasha had done nothing but show her a good time. And even though, they both really wanted to have sex…Inuyasha gave her something more,

…intimacy

After they'd returned home, and Sango dropped Yukio off (she picked him up from daycare) they put him to bed and spent the entire night exploring. They explored one another…physically, and mentally. The two of them had spent the entire night getting to know the other better. What makes the other happy, sad, nervous; weak…what turns the other on. They spent a lot of time talking, kissing…and touching.

'_Oh…just thinking about last night makes me get flustered…'_

In attempted to get her mind out of the gutter, Kagome took a quick shower to clear her mind. She came out in a black pair of cotton shorts and a white tank top with a peace sign on the front. Her hair still dripping wet, so she just brushed it all into a messy bun at the top of her head.

Kagome slipped on a pair of Inuyasha's slippers which were clearly too big for her size six feet and started to leave the bedroom but stopped at the mirror.

"Hm, normal guys would probably find this look unattractive. But after the conversation I had with Inuyasha last night…this would be a turn on!" She laughed at her own joke and left the bedroom to go find something to occupy her time until her two favorite men where back home.

'_What to do…what to do…'_

"Maybe I'll make some popcorn and coffee and watch some T.V." She said when walking past the living area and just barely saw a dark shadow sitting on the couch.

'_The hell…?' _Kagome peeked her head into the living room trying desperately to figure out who was currently sitting in her living room and making themselves comfortable. She saw long dark hair, making Kagome assume it was a woman.

Not much later did the woman stand from the sofa and turn around to face Kagome. She had clean pale skin and soft green eyes. Her attire was a kimono the style of probably feudal japan.

"H-hello…" Kagome forced out while extending her hand to the stranger not sure why she wasn't calling the cops right now.

The lady looked at it, but didn't take the small sign of affection causing Kagome to awkwardly close and retract her hand. The woman looked Kagome up and down scoping out her outfit finding it distasteful and too revealing. But of course, she would tell Kagome that.

Kagome felt a little weird because it was clear that she was being sized up. But she was afraid if speaking might set the woman off. Eventually, she stopped and sarcastically smiled at Kagome.

"You must be Miss Kagome, I've heard a lot about you."

Kagome squinted her eyes. "Really, now?"

"Why yes, yes I have." She answered.

"Well, in that case, I am Kagome. Um, and you are…?" She asked not trying to seem rude.

The woman cleared her throat before speaking. "I am madam Izayoi Takahashi, second wife to _The_ Takahashi-san."

Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. _'Damn...'_

* * *

AN: Alright, I started writing this chapter sometime between Friday night and Saturday morning 4/1-2/11 and I just finished it today! 4/ 3/11 and now…I'm tired and going to bed! -.-

School tomorrow unfortunately! I effing hate Mondays, btw, I know I'm going to get flooded w/ emails asking me questions about the story. I try to reply to all of them. Please don't be upset of I don't get a chance. (oh gosh, my eyes are going blurry) I'm going to bed now, good night!

-Dia  
R&R please and thanks!


	18. The Miko Mark

Disclaimer: Don't own…never will.

Title: Slave to Love

Summary: After deciding to pay off money that her family owes by working as his personal 'slave'. Kagome starts to feel something grow between her and her 'master'. And having him flatter her doesn't make things much better. Still she can't fall for him, not after putting her through what he does. [Rating will DEFFINATLY go up in later chapters]

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ Drama

Chapter18 – The Miko Mark  
-

_*tick…tick…tick…*_

The sound of the clock continued to go aw the two women awkwardly sat across from each other in the living area. Kagome was too afraid to spark up a conversation in fear of possibly saying the wrong thing; but the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. The Lady Izayoi glared at her with her hard, dark-brown eyes. She was giving off an unreadable poker face and barely ever blinked. Beads of sweat started to trickle down the side of Kagome's face and a huge knot was forming in the pit of her stomach.

"So…how was your flight?" Kagome finally summed up the courage to open her mouth.

Izayoi raised an eyebrow, "Is that really the best you could come up with my dear?" she replied.

'_Okay…plan B?' _Kagome thought while averting her eyes to try and find an object that could be of interest to talk about. "That is a beautiful kimono you're wearing. I admire its silky quality."

"It's Hanae Mori…I assume you have never seen such fine quality clothing. Hanae was a designer that was once sponsored by the Takahashi name. Inuyasha hasn't really told you much about himself, has he?"

"O-oh…well, we've only been together for a few short months. We are both still learning about each other." Kagome said with a small smile.

Izayoi nodded. "Oh, well you already know about dedicated business man, next in line to run the cooperate office with his brother. I suppose you could be fit into this somewhere, if someday you become part of the family."

Kagome's eyes bulged a bit. "Oh, um…I wouldn't even try. That's your family's business, I wouldn't…"

"Please, don't diminish yourself…you could play a very big role in this."

"Actually, I don't consider myself playing any role when it comes to Inuyasha…or anyone for that matter."

"No…I wouldn't suppose you do." Izayoi slyly stated while folding her hands and crossing her legs. "So, what does your family think about Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Well, they actually knew him longer than I have. I think he and my father used to have a friend based relationship. But, after the baby…I'll just say he still has to warm up to the idea of Inuysha and I being together romantically, especially with the age gap. We're getting there…" Kagome answered hoping it was an acceptable answer.

"Yes, well…fathers and daughters, that can be tricky. It's like another man swooping and trying to take away daddy's little princess." Izayoi sarcastically stated, though Kagome took it as a joke. She chuckled a little in agreement. "You're parents are restaurant owners, am I right?"

"Yea, they are. We own a small ramen shop in our town. It's not big…but the expenses to keep it running have always been a problem. My family was in debt for a while, but things have been getting better recently." She said with a relieved smile.

"Recently…as in, when you started seeing Inuyasha? Seeing him…romantically, I mean." The lady Izayoi's facial expression never changed, while Kagome's went from a smile to a look of shock and embarrassment. She wasn't sure what to say, or even how to answer a question like that.

"You ask questions s if you already know the answers to them…" She stated while not giving up the staring contest the two had unknowingly started having.

Izayoi smirked at the girl's statement, "You know, it's extremely easy to find out what you need to know about people. Did you know that miss Kagome?"

"No disrespect, but my family isn't any of your business; so why would you be investigating my personal life?" Kagome challenged.

"But my dear, you have such an interesting family. Your grandfather's run down old shrine that is barely bringing in any money. You have a mother than doesn't work and a father that is struggling so hard to keep his little noodle shop open that he would sell his own daughter for money just to keep it open. And then there's you…bright, intelligent, you lady that probably could go far in life, yet…wasn't smart enough to avoid getting pregnant at a young age. You can literally make a chart out of the cracks in your family's life. You have brother too, a younger correct? Only one can imagine how he will end up in the future." Izayoi chuckled at her final statement.

Kagome had to force her mouth not to drop to the floor. The words from Inuyasha's mother hit pretty deep. When everything was laid out on the table like that it really did seem like she lived the twisted little lifestyle. But Kagome wasn't going to let the woman see her in a weak state. Her eyes started to get glassy and she could feel tears threatening to fall and she kept blinking them back. "Please excuse me…" She said while standing up from her seat and started to walk out of the room.

"Kagome, you act as if I hurt your feelings…it really was unintentional. But I do want to make something clear," Izayoi stood up to and walked to Kagome standing close to her to whisper in her ear. "I may not agree with some of the choices my son makes, or the women he chooses to date. This was the reason I chose Kikyo for him and somehow you managed to ruien that…that is beside the point though. What I need you to understand is that I will not sit by and watch you drag my son into the deep hole you and your family is in. I also won't allow you to use that little love-child of yours as blackmail to squeeze money out of my son. What happened between you and my son was a mistake and I don't want the world knowing about it. I'm sure Inuyasha does not either and is too blinded by lust to say anything to you. We run a big company and a love-child is never a good look for anyone. I'll bet money Inuyasha has never taken both you…and your baby out someplace publicly, together. That's because my son isn't slow. He is fully aware that it would look bad on the entire family if word got out that he had a baby out of wedlock…especially to his house help."

Kagome's face help no emotion on it, but it was evident that she was furious with the words that kept pouring out of the older woman's mouth. "I love him…" She said.

"Oh, of course…it's all love, and romance, and sex in that young paradise filled mind of yours. Except, you're the one that determine what gets sacrificed because you're the one that had that little baby. I just want to make sure you understand your own motives."

"I don't have any _motives._" Kagome snapped.

Izayoi smirked, "Everyone has motives, my dear."

"Maybe in your world…but not in mine." Kagome walked off.

"I will be here for the next two days Kagome, we have time to have a practical discussion about this. There can be really big compensations for you and your baby if you end this so called relationship with my son and you never speak to him again. The two of you are to have no contact; the baby is to know nothing about who his father is." Izayoi shouted to Kagome as she watched her walk away.

Though she wasn't dressed for going outside, Kagome needed to get out of the house and away from that woman. Kagome couldn't believe someone could be so cruel as to throw her family back-round in her face. Now she understood why everyone was afraid of that woman…she was mean, nasty and rude! When Kagome was outside the house she just followed the lonely road that Inuyasha's home stood on hoping it was long enough to help clear her head.

-X-

Nothing about this meeting was fun, and Inuyasha thought he was going to lose his mind if he had to endure the torture for too much longer. He'd been sitting at this oval table listening to people's presentations for a new product. Each of the idea pitches sucked terrible and the presentations were all boring, each one worse than the one before it. It even seemed like the more he thought about how much he wanted…and needed to get home, the slower the time passed. Inuyasha really hoped that he could get home before his mother got there so he could introduce his mother to Kagome and mediate the conversations. Otherwise, she was a sitting duck and he knew it.

Inuyasha violently tapped his finger on the table just waiting for this person to finish their pitch so he could leave. This was supposedly the last one. All the other chair-members sat around the table and watched the irritated look grow across Inuyasha's face. The tapping was also starting to become a bit annoying. As much as Inuyasha hated coming to the board meeting was as much as the chairmen hated him being there. They would all much rather work with Sesshomaru and for the record, so did Inuyasha.

"And that concludes my presentation…" Inuyasha heard the voice of the young business man that was standing.

"Great! Thank you for your time sir. Time for me to get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha boasted.

"Wait!" Yelled Kouga, one of his chairmen. "You cannot leave yet! You have to review these portfolios and choose one to sign to the company. You have been paying attention I hope."

"Don't start with me, werewolf! " Inuyasha challenged.

"It wasn't a challenge, mutt-face…unless you took it as one!"

"Would both of you please shut up!" Young Shippo butted in. He was the youngest member on the board and many people question his ability, but he has proven himself to be a great asset to the company. "Inuyasha, just pick a portfolio and sign it so we can all get on with our day."

Inuyasha scanned the various folders in front of him and 'eenie, meanie, miney, moe'd' a random document and signed it.

"Inuyasha did you even read what you just signed!?" Kouga yelled.

"I don't know, and to be quite honest, I really don't care!"

"Well you should! How do you even know if this product will be beneficial to the company?" Rin jumped in. She was Sesshomaru's mate, though the two of them kept their privet life privet. Rin worked for them, and that was how the two of them met.

"Clearly, Inuyasha doesn't care about the company." Shippo added.

'_I really don't… least someone knows.'_

"Look, I really have to go! Is there anything else you all are going to bother me about before I leave?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

All the employees just looked at Inuyasha and didn't open their mouths. Though each of them had their own statement they wanted to add, but didn't for the sake of their job…and Inuyasha's temper.

"Alright…then, goodbye!" Without a hesitation, Inuyasha was out the door.

They all waited for Inuyasha's super human ears were out of range and all yelled "Yea, well who needs you!"

Inuyasha was dashing home, doing 105mph in his car. He swerved from lane through lane trying to get home as fast as he could. He didn't know what he was coming into, or maybe he was over reacting. Perhaps his mother and Kagome got along just fine…

"No way, there's no way…" he quickly shook that stupid thought out of his head. "DAMNIT! I forgot I have to pick Yukio up!"

Instantly, Inuyasha changed course and started speeding towards Yukio's sitters.

-X-

Back at the house, Izayoi continued to poke around. She investigated everything looking for anything that could help her get rid of Kagome and that baby she brought into the world. It really wasn't anything personal she held against Kagome, she really was a beautiful girl; resembled Kikyo a little bit but that was beside the point. She also seemed to be a very strong willed girl. Izayoi respected her a little bit, but as a mother, she couldn't sit and watch her son be dragged to the ground because he unwillingly brought a baby into this world and didn't even know he did so. It was reasons related to that, that made Izayoi dislike Kagome.

Izayoi came across Kagome's school laptop which wasn't hard to locate since she left it in the kitchen. Being nosy, she opened it and to her advantage, it wasn't locked. She started going through all of her documents and files, pictures, emails, even her music. Eventually, she came across her college transcripts.

"Hmm, bright girl…she has nothing lower than an A minus. She's a duel major for education and business. Not bad qualities…maybe she would be alright to have around. She would at least know what is going on. I still don't trust her."

The door opened, and Izayoi. "I'm home…" It was the sound of her son's voice that rang through her ears. Immediately, she closed the laptop and took a sip of the coffee mug she had next to her.

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha's voice echoed again.

He walked into the kitchen because that is usually where she is most of the time. But instead of seeing Kagome, he saw his mother. "Oh, mom…I didn't know you were here yet. Why didn't you call and tell me?" He asked.

"I told you around the time I would be arriving son. I've just been in here waiting."

Yukio was in Inuyasha's arms and tightened his grip on his shirt. He didn't seem to like the presents of this woman. Something about her made him uneasy.

"How long have you been here?"

Izayoi sat the cup down and pondered for a minute. "I've been here since morning; I got here a little earlier than expected. I was fine though, I found things to entertain myself."

"Well, what did you do?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, knowing his mother.

"Uh, this and that…you know nothing special." She answered chipperly.

Inuyasha nodded his head and let it go. "Anyway, have you seen Kagome? She is usually in here."

"Oh, is she not here? I saw her earlier today. The girl isn't much of a talker. We chatted briefly and then she left. I didn't ask where she was going."

"That…doesn't sound like her. She never leaves unless someone is with her. Did she leave with Sango?"

Izayoi could see the worry growing on her sons face. "I didn't ask. She's fine I'm sure…she couldn't have gone far. There is no need to be concerned, she is a grown woman. Left talk, son…it's been ages since we have last seen each other. This cute little one must be your son."

Inuyasha let his worry fade away for now, "Yes, this is Yuki…your grandson." He said while having a seat next to his mother to introduce the baby.

Still, Yuki clung to his father. It was evident that he didn't want to go with the other woman. Izayoi tried to take him so she could hold Yukio for a minute, but clearing the baby wasn't going for that. Yukio wined when the Izayoi touched him.

"Uh, he's probably just shy. He's never met you before." Inuyasha tried to defend his son.

"Well, if he doesn't let go he never will meet me." She bellowed while finally prying the baby away from Inuyasha.

When Yukio's grasp on his father was broken, he burst out into a dreadful scream. Tears ran down his face like running water and the scream was horrible. Izayoi tried everything to make the baby stop, but it didn't work. She bounced him, rocked him, and made sounds in his face, but none of them seemed to make the baby happy.

"What is wrong with him?" She asked.

"Shyness, I guess. He's never reacted this way to someone new." Inuyasha replied.

The screaming was becoming something unbearable, even for human ears. And due to Yukio's still undeveloped powers, he started making lights flicker with his ability to manipulate electricity. Similar to when Kagome could do so when she was still pregnant. Inuyasha ended up taking the baby back, and as if on contact, Yukio stopped crying. The lights in the house went back to normal, and the baby was happy once again.

"That was spooky," Izayoi said. "What just happened?"

"We'll, Kagome's grandfather suspects that Yukio may have some spiritual powers as well and demonic ones."

"Kagome is a priestess?"

"No," He answered. "But she does come from a family of spiritual beings. Her grandfather is an old priest whose spiritual powers are basically non-existent. Her mother doesn't have powers at all, so it was assumed to have just died off in their family. No one suspected that Kagome could even carry the gene because she didn't show any signs of being a spiritual being either, until she got pregnant. Maybe the gene needed to be mixed with something stronger to become active once again."

Izayoi seemed interested, "If all that is true…then there is a lot of power swimming around inside that little baby."

"I know…"

After Yukio's crying fit, he started to fall asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Using his powers always seemed to take a lot out of him and no doubt he would be sleeping for quite a few hours. The clouds began to grow dark and some sounds of thunder were heard from inside of the house.

"Looks like a storm is coming," Izayoi stated.

"Kagome is still out there! I've got to go find her…"

Izayoi started to become annoyed, "Inuyasha…I told you the girl is probably fine!"

"And if she isn't!? There's the storm coming and she's out there on her own. I've got to at least try and look for her." Inuyasha could see the look in his mother's eyes and finally understood that something was up. "What did you say to Kagome?"

"What…"

"I said, what did you say…to Kagome, mother?"

"I…I don't know what you're trying to imply, Inuyasha. The girl and I merely spoke briefly and then she left. Honestly, I had a lovely little chat with her." She answered with a fake smile.

Inuyasha's suspicious face fell to utter disgust. "You know, it amazes me how you can do this to people. Kagome was actually looking forward to getting on your good side. She was the only person here who wasn't afraid to face you alone, even when I tried to make it so someone else was here. You really can be a cruel person sometimes, and it shames me to call you my mother at times. Now, I don't know what it is you said to Kagome, but I am going to find out. I just hope you didn't single handedly ruined one of the best things that has ever happened to me." Inuyasha ran upstairs and placed Yukio in the crib while he slept and was back downstairs in less than a minute. Having accelerated speed did come in handy in some situations.

"I'm going to go find Kagome…do you think you could keep an ear out for Yukio while I am gone?" He stated without waiting for an answer. Instead, he just sped out the door.

-X-

"All that stuff Izayoi was saying…it can't be true, can it?" Kagome sighed and rested against the tree she was sitting in.

After fleeing from the home she shared with Inuyasha, she retreated to some nearby open land near a lake. There was a big tree that she decided to climb just to get away from the rest of the world. At first, she cried and cried some more, but eventually her tears dried up and all she was doing was sobbing. The rain seemed to have started shortly after she started crying too. It was a bazar event, but it almost seemed as if the harder she cried, the harder the rain. As soon as her tears lightened up, so did the rain.

"Could Inuyasha really be ashamed of me and Yukio? I guess he has every reason to be, but…it's not like I asked for this either. My life has done nothing but become more and more complicated the minute I got involved with Inuyasha. From the start…it has been nothing but trouble since I have been here!"

Kagome banged her fist into the trunk of the tree and this enormous flash of purple energy pulsed from her fist the instant her hand made contact with the tree. A whole a burned straight through it frightened Kagome.

She gasped as she started at the gape hole in the tree that she caused. "D-did I just do that?" Kagome examined her hand looking for anything out of the ordinary but did not see anything. "That was weird…"

"_Kagome! Kagome!"_ She could hear her named being called from a far off distance.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome whispered while scanning the area trying to located the half demon. She started to climb down the tree so he wouldn't over look her when he suddenly appeared.

"Kagome!" He called out to her once more.

"I'm here Inuyasha…where are you?"

A short moment later, Inuyasha was before her in the blink of an eye. "Geez Kagome, why did you run off like that? The storm was so bad you could have been killed!"

Kagome started at him blankly almost as if she had lost the words out of her mouth, so she merely smiled instead. Inuyasha embraced her tightly and nestled his face into her hair.

"I'm glad you're okay…what were you doing out here all by yourself anyway?"

Kagome buried her face in his chest and was just enjoying the closeness they shared until,

'_Yet, you weren't smart enough to avoid getting pregnant at a young age…you can literally make a chart out of the cracks in your family's life…everyone has motives my dear.'_

Kagome gasped while backing away from Inuyasha, staring at him with a new look filled with agony and pain.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Inuyasha…what are your motives with me? Am I just here because you feel sorry for me? That I gave birth to a love child between the two of us? Why do you keep me around?" She said.

"W-what? Where is all this coming from? What are you saying? What motives? I don't have any motives when it comes to the two of us. I just want to be with you and be happy!" He replied.

"You're lying! If that were true you would have the decency to introduce Yukio and me to the rest of the world! Everyone knew about you and Kikyo, yet no one knows about me, or that you have a child even! I can bet money on that! …Who are your trying to fool, Inuyasha? You really don't care about us at all do you?"

"I care about the two of you more than life itself!"

"That's not true!"

"It _is_ true!"

Kagome took a deep breath and unbeknownst to her, the character mark of "miko" appeared on her forehead. "No…it's…not!" She yelled and huge burst of energy shot up into the sky emitted off of Kagome in a state of rage and anguish.

The energy was so powerful that it started transmitting in every direction possible, left, right, and different parts of the sky. Though the power was great, it was only evident for a few moments and Kagome quickly reverted back to normal, seemingly drained off all her energy. She felt fait and started to fall to the ground but Inuyasha caught her before she fell.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He shouted while she started to fell unconscious in his arms. Eventually he gave up on his screaming fit and admitted the fact that she had passed out and he needed to take her home. He picked her up bridal style and began slowing walking back to his house.

'_What a strange power Kagome was giving off earlier, spiritual power I'm sure…but how? Weren't all the powers supposed to pass through her when Yukio was born? Or maybe they are left of over powers that remained inside of Kagome after she delivered…whatever the reason, Kagome has to be careful. Had I been standing any closer when she delivered that blow, I would have been a goner!" _

"Hm…" The girl stirred in his arms.

"Kagome," He spoke up. "Are you okay?"

She signed, but nodded her head. "Thank you, for coming for me…" She said while raising her hand to his cheek and stroking it.

"I'll always be here for you, Kagome."

"I know…" Kagome replied while putting her hand back down to her body.

"So, what was up with that symbol that appeared across your forehead?"

"My forehead?" She questioned and rubbed her head expecting residue.

"Yea, it was the mark of the priestess. It said 'miko' which could only mean one thing,"

"Oh…Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," He answered.

"How much did your mother pay you to break up with me?"

He looked down at her as if he was surprised at the question she asked. "W-what are you…"

"Don't try and hand me the class-A bull shit Inuyasha, I know she offered you something." She stated.

"How would know know…?"

"Because…because she offered me the same thing."

AN: I'm going to leave it off right here. I expected to continue but I need to leave you all with something that makes you come back for more. I mean, it's been three years and you all still came back just to read my update and that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the update, I'm going to try and get back on a writing schedule! :D

-Dia


End file.
